


Samurai Princess

by PrincessRose



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Friendship, Harem, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Saki, but what if the story was a bit different? What if Saki and Teru was on good terms with each other? What if Saki and Teru had a little sister? What if that little sister had a surprising secret that even she didn't know? Well, join me as I bring you this story of Saki and Teru's younger sister, Mizuki Yamatsuki.
Relationships: Iwato Kasumi/Original Female Character, Jindai Komaki/Original Female Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Usuzumi Hatsumi/Orginal Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Surprises and Meetings

It was a beautiful spring evening day in Nagano Prefecture. In a house in this prefecture, in the living room, there was a petite girl with peach skin, brown pigtails, one tuft sticking out from the side of her head, and red eyes sitting at the coffee table looking over pamphlets trying to decide what high school to go to this year. This girl was Miyanaga Saki.

There was another petite girl with a somewhat child-like appearance lying on the couch nearby playing mahjong on her laptop. She had milk chocolate brown skin, beautiful long white hair like snow, one tuft sticking out from the side of her head, and bright blue eyes. Her long white hair was tied up in two buns with ponytails coming out of it, and two thin long braids framed the side of her face. Despite her being a petite girl at the height of one hundred thirty-four centimeters or four feet five inches tall, she was a voluptuous monstrous girl. Her arms, thighs, calves, and ass was much bigger than a girl her size should be, and she had huge breasts and a sculpted body. This girl was Saki's twelve-year-old younger sister, Yamatsuki Mizuki.

Saki continued to go from one pamphlet to the next, deciding what high school to go to this year. She frowned as she looked at the pamphlet for Ryuumonbuch High School and Kazekoshi. These two schools was her first and second choice for high school, but they was both prestigious private schools, ones that her widowed father couldn't afford to send her to, not unless they was willing to sell a few objects… like their automatic mahjong table.

Her thoughts turned somber at that. That table held many memories that are dear to her, not that she cared about reconciling with her divorced mother, but she has not given up hope that one day, her sister will be able to live with them once again, and they could play happily as a family.

The only other options was to either ask her sister for the money, sell her sister's automatic mahjong table, or sell her sister's trophies. Saki didn't want to burden her sister with the money, and her sister's automatic mahjong table and trophies held too many memories, not to mention she didn't want to invoke her sister's wrath. She involuntary shivered at the thought of such a thing happening. Saki went back to brooding over the choice for school again, having trouble choosing a school.

Nearby in the living room, on one of the walls, was a display case with several trophies, and a few of these trophies were belts.

The door could be heard opening and shutting from the living room before the sound of feet steps could be heard. Soon a man with short brown hair, brown eyes with glasses, and a carefully shaved goatee appeared. This man was Miyanaga Kai, the father of Saki and Mizuki.

"Mizuki, you got some more offers for high school," said Kai waving the papers in his hands.

"Throw them in the fire," replied Mizuki waving a hand to the fire that was going in the fireplace.

"Mizuki, there is something I need to tell you," said Kai.

"If it's about me deciding what school I'm going to go to, then forget about it," replied Mizuki.

"Even if you did choose, it's not like you will be able to get up on time," remarked Saki.

"Nee-chan, you make me sound like I'm the reincarnation of the devil," said Mizuki with a pout as she sat up on the couch, making her huge breasts bounce, looking at her sister.

The two thin braids that framed Mizuki's face went down to her waist.

Saki and Kai looked at her with a deadpanned expression. _"That's because you are!"_

"What?" questioned Mizuki tilting her head, looking innocent.

"Nothing," replied Saki as she went back to looking at the pamphlets.

"Actually, what I need to talk to you about is something different," said Kai.

"Huh?" questioned Mizuki as both sisters turned to look at him.

"It's something your mother once told me," said Kai, "but I think it's time you need to know."

"What's that?" asked Mizuki.

"You're betrothed," answered Kai.

Mizuki and Saki gasped in shock.

"Mizuki is engaged?" questioned Saki.

"Hai, and to two people," answered Kai.

"Two?" questioned Mizuki, wondering how that was supposed to work. "How did this happen?"

"It happened spontaneously when your mothers went to visit a few old friends and the topic came up," answered Kai.

"Who am I betrothed to?" asked Mizuki.

"The child of the Jindai and Iwato family," answered Kai.

Mizuki snapped her fingers, and another petite girl with a somewhat child-like appearance appeared out of nowhere, startling Kai and Saki, who looked like they had an exclamation despite not saying anything. She had medium-length silver hair tied up at two sides and large hazel eyes. The petite girl wore a small, turquoise, sleeveless yukata, with two poofy arm warmers and fingerless gloves. A white sleeveless top covered her yukata, with a bright blue bow tied on the left.

"Hanbei," said Mizuki. "Did you know about me being betrothed?"

"Hai, Master," answered Hanbei.

"Prepare everything for my leave," ordered Mizuki. "I'm going to go meet them."

Hanbei couldn't decline even if she wanted to, not that she had any intention of disobeying her master. When Mizuki gives an order, it is absolute. "Right away, Master," replied Hanbei with a bow before disappearing as fast as she appeared.

Some people believed her to be a ghost, but Mizuki has gotten used to the skills of the servant and wouldn't have it any other way.

There was a sound from the laptop that got Mizuki's attention as she laid back down on the couch to check it. She noticed she had a message and closed her game down before pulling it up and smiled when she saw it was from Cat Chamber.

_Good evening Bushihime. Did you decide on a school yet?_

Mizuki typed back on her laptop before she hit send.

_Hai, good evening, Cat Chamber. No, not yet. Something came up._

_What? What happened?_

_I just found out that I'm apparently betrothed._

There was no reply back for a bit, but Mizuki can only imagine that the person's face was in shock.

_Y-Y-You're engaged?_

_Hai, with two people._

There was a pause before Mizuki got another reply.

_What are you going to do?_

_I've already ordered Hanbei to prepare everything for my leave. I'm going to go meet with them personally._

_That's a good idea. 😹_

Mizuki giggled as she saw Cat Chamber laughing, but she knew that she was worried and trying to lighten the mood.

"Who are you talking to?" questioned Saki.

"Mihirogi Uta," reply Mizuki cheerfully.

Saki smiled. "Tell her I said hi."

_Nee-chan says hi._

_😹 Tell her I said hi._

Mizuki chuckled at her laugh. "Uta says hi."

_Let me know when you have figured out what school you are going to, and I hope everything works out for you. 😹_

_😹😹 Sure as the sweet sound of clanging metal rings out across the battlefield. Me too. I'm not sure what to expect, but my mothers were the ones that did it, so the least I can do is meet with them._

_How did that happen?_

_Apparently, it happened spontaneously when my mothers went to visit a few old friends and the topic came up._

_With lots of wishes and luck._

Mizuki's phone buzzed, and she looked at the phone number before smiling and answering it.

"Hello, and good evening, Onee-chan!" shouted Mizuki cheerfully as she stood up, bouncing around on the couch, making her breasts bounce.

Saki looked at her and smiled when she heard who it was.

 _"Ouch,"_ came the reply of a recognizable female voice on the other side.

The person on the other end of the phone was none other than Miyanaga Teru, Saki and Mizuki's older sister.

"You know you could have just messaged me on the computer," said Mizuki.

 _"Ugh... no thanks, I'll pass,"_ came Teru's reply.

Mizuki's face brightened up, and a glint of light crossed her eyes. "Oh, that's right! You and Nee-chan are electronic illiterate! It's amazing you even know how to use a cell phone!"

Saki hung her head down with a gloomy expression, and there was no reply back on Mizuki's phone. Mizuki could just picture the condition that Teru was in right now, matching that of Nee-chan.

"Oh, that's right, I'm the one that taught you," said Mizuki cheerfully and innocently, like she forgot, but everyone knew otherwise.

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone after a few minutes. _"Have you picked a school yet, Mizuki?"_

"Uh, nope, not really," answered Mizuki cheerfully.

 _"What, but school starts in a month,"_ came Teru's voice.

"Something came up, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet," replied Mizuki.

 _"Huh? What happened?"_ asked Teru.

"I just found out that I'm apparently betrothed," answered Mizuki.

There was the sound of someone spitting something out of their mouth, and Mizuki can only imagine that Teru was in shock.

 _"Say what?"_ questioned Teru.

"I said I'm apparently betrothed," replied Mizuki.

 _"Y-Y-Your betrothed?"_ questioned Teru.

"Hai, with two people," answered Mizuki.

There was a pause for a minute before Teru replied. _"H-How did that happen?"_

"Apparently, it happened spontaneously when my mothers went to visit a few old friends and the topic came up," answered Mizuki.

 _"Uh_ … _"_ came Teru's voice. _"What are you going to do?"_

"I've already ordered Hanbei to set up arrangements to meet with them," answered Mizuki.

 _"I see,"_ replied Teru. _"Well, let me speak to Nee-chan."_

"Okay, that is if she knows how to use a cell phone," replied Mizuki cheerfully, looking at Saki.

"Stop being mean, Mizuki," pouted Saki as she took the cell phone.

Mizuki stuck her tongue out at her, making Saki blush cutely, and then she fell on the couch, rolling around in laughter. Saki ignored her as she put the cell phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Onee-chan," greeted Saki.

 _"Saki, did you pick a school yet?"_ asked Teru.

"Well, ummm… I'm thinking of going to Kiyosumi," answered Saki hesitantly as she looked at the pamphlet.

There was no reply from Teru. Mizuki reached out and snatched the pamphlet from her.

"Hey, give that back, Mizuki!" shouted Saki, still on the phone, and Mizuki could picture Teru holding the phone away from her ear.

Mizuki started looking through the pamphlet for a little bit.

"Nee-chan, this school doesn't even have a mahjong club," stated Mizuki. "I know. How about I lend you some money to join a different one?"

"No, no, no," replied Saki waving one arm frantically. "Look, Mizuki, I don't want to depend on you to get into school."

Mizuki continued to look at her for a bit. "Well, if you are sure this is the school you want to join, I'm not going to stop you."

"Well, if you decided, I'll get the paperwork done," said Kai.

"Hai," replied Saki.

 _"Well, I guess I now know what school you're going to,"_ came Teru's voice. _"I suppose I'll see you in the Inter-High individuals."_

"Hai," responded Saki.

Teru hung up a little after that, and Saki handed Mizuki's cell phone back to her.

You might be confused about why everyone was in a fuss over what school Mizuki would go to this year. Mizuki maybe Saki and Teru's younger sister, but she is a child prodigy, having skipped all of her middle school and is starting her first year of high school.

A little later, at a shrine in Kagoshima Prefecture, Hanbei appeared out of nowhere at the top of the stairs, startling a girl.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

At that precise moment, a woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and huge breasts, wearing a Miko outfit, came out of the house and ran forward before jumping into the air. "Hi-ya!"

The woman swung a katana at Hanbei, shocking the girl, but Hanbei managed to dodge the attack before retreating into the forest. The woman gave chase and took off into the forest, leaving the girl confused and worried about what was going on. Unfortunately, the woman was caught in one of Hanbei's traps and was all tangled up. Hanbei appeared in front of her.

"Ahahaha," laughed the woman. "I give. I see you haven't lost your touch, Hanbei."

"It's good to see that you are still in good health," replied Hanbei as she went about helping her out of her trap.

Once the woman was out of Hanbei's trap, they started making their way out of the forest back to the shrine, getting the girl's attention, who looked confused. The woman led Hanbei to the house and inside before putting the katana away and sitting down on the floor.

"So, what brings you here, Hanbei?" asked the woman.

"I come here to set up an arrangement for my Master to come here," answered Hanbei.

"Ah, I suppose it is about that time," replied the woman.

"Hai," answered Hanbei. "My Master just received news about it and plans to come here. We will make the trip as quick as possible. It should take us a day."

"We will be waiting for your arrival," replied the woman.

Hanbei disappeared just as quickly as she appeared, making the woman shake her head.

"Mother," came the girl's voice, getting the woman's attention. "What was that about?"

"It was just a friendly greeting," answered her mother. "Go get your cousin. There is something important we need to discuss."

"Hai, mother," answered the girl before she left the room to get her cousin.

The evening of the next day, Mizuki was making her way up the stairs with Hanbei, dressed in a light blue yukata with a flower pattern and a katana at her side. Her long white hair was put up in a braided crown that continued down her back in a braid over top of a layer of hair that flowed freely underneath down to her ankles. When they got to the top, Mizuki and Hanbei saw a voluptuous woman with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a Miko outfit, holding onto a katana.

She ran forward and jumped into the air, making her breasts bounce. "Hi-ya!"

The woman swung the katana at Mizuki, but she quickly unsheathed her katana and blocked the incoming attack, making a clang of metal against metal ring out through the shrine. Their battle continued as they swung their katanas around, making sounds of metal against metal ring out around the shrine, but Mizuki got the upper hand and disarmed the woman. Mizuki didn't make any sudden movements. The woman made her way over to the katana and picked it up, but the moment she did, Mizuki released her powers.

The ground of the shrine shook slightly as if there was an earthquake, and Mizuki's body and the katana was glowing with a maroon aura that gave off the scent of death and blood. She charged forward to continue.

"I give," said the woman, holding up one hand.

Mizuki came to a stop with her katana a mere inch away from the woman and blinked several times.

"It's alright, Master," said Hanbei. "That's just her way of greeting people like us."

Mizuki went back to normal, stepped back, and sheathed her katana before looking back at the woman.

"I wasn't aware that you could fight," said the woman.

"I have taken kendo, and I'm a ninth degree black belt in martial arts," replied Mizuki.

"Impressive," said the woman. "As expected of the head of the Toyotomi and Tokugawa clans. I'm Jindai Ruri, the head of the main branch of the family."

Mizuki was the descendant of Hideyoshi and Ieyasu from the Sengoku period and the last remaining member of the Toyotomi and Tokugawa clans, which made her the head of the family. Her servant Hanbei's full name is Takenaka Hanbei, and she was a descendant of Takenaka Hanbei from the Sengoku period, who served under Mizuki's ancestor. Just like with Mizuki, Hanbei is the last remaining member of the Takenaka family. Despite Mizuki being female, Hanbei preferred to call her Master since she serves her just like her ancestor did with Hideyoshi. However, there was another reason why Hanbei preferred to call her Master.

"I'm Yamatsuki Mizuki," replied Mizuki before bowing slightly in politeness. "It is a pleasure to meet you, but I was not aware of your unusual way of greeting people."

"And you are such a noble and polite girl," said Ruri. "Stopping in the middle of battle until your opponent is armed, but I wasn't expecting such skill."

"Thank you for your kind words," replied Mizuki. "I take it you are the friend of my mothers."

"Hai," answered Ruri. "My wife and sisters would be the others."

Mizuki smiled. "I take it, you know why I am here."

"Hai, I have been informed," replied Ruri.

"Good, then I would like to meet them," said Mizuki.

"Of course," replied Ruri before turning to the house. "You can come out now."

Mizuki looked at the house to see two voluptuous girls come out and over to them, stopping in front of them. The one on the left had medium length black hair with small twintails at the end, brown eyes, and huge breasts. The one on the right had long black hair, greenish-yellow eyes, and huge breasts. They were both wearing a white and red Miko outfit, and their appearance looked very similar to each other.

Mizuki started at their feet and skimmed up toward their head before her eyes dropped down to their breasts, making both girls blush. They were bigger in the breasts than her, but she was bigger in the arms, thighs, calves, and ass. Mizuki's eyes moved back up to their faces. So these are the two that she was betrothed to?

"This is my daughter, Komaki," said Ruri, waving a hand to the girl on the left before moving it to the one on the right, "and this is her cousin Iwato Kasumi."

Mizuki sighed in relief.

"You seem a bit relieved," said Ruri.

"As much as I respect my mothers, I thought that they set me up with a couple of boys, so I was a bit nervous about meeting them," answered Mizuki.

"Ahahaha," laughed Ruri. "Have no fear. Everyone in the branch families are all girls."

"So, your Yamatsuki Mizuki, the head of the Toyotomi and Tokugawa clans," said Komaki.

"I see," said Mizuki. "So, you informed them of who I am."

"Hai, I told them before you arrived, so they understand the situation," answered Ruri.

"I'm not sure how this is going to work, and I'm new to this, so please bear with me," said Mizuki as she bowed slightly in politeness.

Komaki and Kasumi smiled at the girl's politeness.

"We are still new to this too, so please bear with us," replied Komaki.

Mizuki stood up and smiled, feeling a bit more at ease.

"Now, since you came all this way," said Ruri. "How about we head inside, and you can tell us more about you."

"That sounds good, and perhaps I can get to know Jindai and Iwato-san better," answered Mizuki, making the two girls smile.

Ruri turned around and led them to the house and through it to the living room with Komaki and Kasumi behind her and Mizuki and Hanbei behind the girls. When they got to the living room, Mizuki and Hanbei sat down with their knees together and their legs underneath their thighs while resting their ass on their heels. Komaki and Kasumi joined them and did the same thing while Ruri went about taking care of the katana before she sat down.

"So, how long have you been doing kendo?" asked Ruri.

"Ten years," answered Mizuki.

"And your already that good," stated Ruri impressed.

"Thank you for your kind words," replied Mizuki.

"And what about Martial Arts?" asked Ruri, just as another woman came out into the living room.

"Same," answered Mizuki.

Ruri nodded her head. "You definitely have the blood of Hideyoshi and Ieyasu running through your veins."

"You must be Yamatsuki Mizuki," said the woman, getting Mizuki's attention.

The woman had medium length black hair, brown eyes, and huge breasts. She looked a lot like Komaki, and it was easy to tell where Komaki got her large breasts from. The woman's breasts weren't as large as that of Ruri's breasts, which was the same size as Kasumi, but they were still huge.

"Hai, and you are?" asked Mizuki.

"I'm Jindai Emiya," answered the woman.

Mizuki stood up and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Awe, how polite," said Emiya. "No, it's our pleasure to meet you."

Mizuki smiled before she sat down in the same position.

Emiya made her way over and sat down. "It's been a while since I last saw your mother. How is she doing these days?"

Mizuki's face fell, and she looked down at the floor, getting everyone's worried attention. "My mother passed away eleven years ago."

The whole family gasped in shock. Ruri reached out and pulled Mizuki toward her, smashing her face in her huge breasts tenderly.

"I'm so sorry," cried Emiya. "I had no idea."

Mizuki would have turned her head if she could, but with her face buried between Ruri's breasts, that was a bit difficult. Instead, Mizuki tilted her head up and looked at Ruri, who had tears running down her cheeks. She decided to remain quiet, feeling the tender embrace of Ruri as she cried. After a bit, Ruri let Mizuki go, only for Emiya to do the same thing. Eventually, she let her go, and Mizuki moved back in her spot.

"What else have you done?" asked Ruri, deciding to change the topic.

"I started cheerleading, gymnastics, and baseball when I was seven and done them for six years," answered Mizuki.

"Amazing," said Ruri.

"What is your favorite color, Yamatsuki-san?" asked Komaki.

"Red," answered Mizuki. "It is a terrifying color and a beautiful color. It's the color of blood, yet it is the color of roses."

"That's a unique way of looking at it," replied Kasumi.

"What else do you like?" asked Komaki.

"Besides what I already told you," answered Mizuki. "I like stuffed animals, dolls, nature, beautiful scenery, reading, shopping, music, anime, and meeting new people."

The family smiled, glad to know more about her.

"So, what do you do for fun?" asked Kasumi.

"Listen to music and play mahjong," answered Mizuki.

"You play mahjong?" questioned Komaki.

"Hai, I've played mahjong every since I was able to walk," answered Mizuki.

"We should play a game sometime," said Komaki.

"You play mahjong?" questioned Mizuki.

"Hai," answered Komaki.

"That sounds like it would be fun," answered Mizuki.

After that, they continued to talk for a while and got to know each other better.

Emiya got up. "How about you four go take a bath."

"Hmmm… a bath, huh?" questioned Mizuki. "That sounds like a great idea. We can definitely go for a bath."

"Did you two bring any extra clothes?" asked Komaki.

"Uh, well, no," answered Mizuki.

"Then what are you two going to wear?" asked Kasumi.

"No use worrying about it now," answered Mizuki. "Besides, your going to see me naked anyways, or is there a guy here?"

"No, it's just females," answered Ruri.

"Then that settles it," said Mizuki. "We'll have to go without clothes until our Yukatas are washed."

Komaki and Kasumi's cheeks flushed.

"Komaki, Kasumi, show them to the bathroom," said Emiya.

"Hai, mother," replied Komaki.

Komaki and Kasumi got up, and Mizuki and Hanbei followed. Mizuki took her katana off and sat it down on the floor.

"Um," said Mizuki. "Is it alright if we take off our Yukatas here?"

"Of course, dear," answered Ruri. "Go ahead."

Mizuki and Hanbei went about taking their Yukatas off in the living room, leaving themselves bare to the family's eyes and making Komaki and Kasumi's faces flush.

With that done, Komaki and Kasumi led Mizuki and Hanbei through the house to the bathroom while Emiya took Mizuki and Hanbei's clothes and made her way out of the living room.

"Wow, an onsen!" exclaimed Mizuki. "It's been a long time since I've been in one."

Mizuki made her way over to the washing area with Hanbei, who went about cleaning her body off, followed by cleaning her own body. When she was finished, Hanbei went about rinsing all the soap off. With that done, she doused Mizuki and herself with warm water from their feet to their waist and from their fingertips to their shoulders and breasts to get their body used to the water temperature. Hanbei finished that up by pouring some water over their heads. Once finished, Komaki handed them a towel, and they went about wrapping their long hair in the towels to keep their hair out of the bath.

Mizuki and Hanbei made their way over to the onsen and climbed inside, sitting down in the same position they did in the living room and relaxing in the water. Komaki and Kasumi was just finishing getting cleaned up before they joined them in the onsen. They stayed in the onsen until their forehead and the tip of their noses begun to sweat. Mizuki and Hanbei was the first two out before Hanbei went about whipping Mizuki and herself off.

When that was finished, Mizuki and Hanbei made their way to the living room, leaving Komaki and Kasumi, giving them some time to themselves. They soon made their way to the living room to see Mizuki and Hanbei lying on the floor and joined them as they laid down.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. I wasn't sure if the chapter would get long enough, and I had to add in the bath scene to make the chapter reach my 4k word goal, but none the less, I think I did well with ending it in time. There wasn't too much to this chapter other than some character introductions, finding out one of the characters is betrothed to two people, and meeting some other characters. It was never really revealed what kind of parents Komaki and Kasumi had, but according to the author of Saki, Ritz, he confirmed that over half of the characters are gay and many of them were born from same-sex IPS (induced pluripotent stem) cells breeding. There was no indication of just how many was born from same-sex IPS cells breeding. Due to this information, I decided to change a bit of information about Komaki's parents when Mizuki met them and decided to make them both female since the information was unknown. Other than that, I added a bit more about Mizuki in this chapter, and more about that will be explained at a later time. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story won't have any lemons, but there will be yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't say as I want to save it for the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 2



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	2. A Friendly Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saki and Teru Miyanaga's younger twelve-year-old sister, Mizuki Yamatsuki, found out that she was betrothed to two people and met them, where she found out that they were not boy, but instead girls by the names of Jindai Komaki and Iwato Kasumi. What will happen next, and how will their relationship go? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Mizuki, Hanbei, Komaki, and Kasumi continued to lay on the floor until Emiya called them into the dining room for dinner. They got up and made their way to the dining room before sitting down at the table. Everyone said their grace before they all went about eating the food and drinking.

"This is really good," complimented Mizuki.

"Awe, you flatter me," said Emiya with a light blush.

They continued to eat dinner with some talk between them until they were all finished.

"Mmmm, that was great," said Mizuki before she yawned.

"You sound tired," said Emiya.

"I'll show you to a room," said Komaki.

"No, no. That's alright," replied Mizuki. "I'll sleep in the living room."

"Nonsense," said Ruri. "You're already practically family, so you should sleep in the same room as Komaki and Kasumi."

"Well, I don't have a problem with that, but…" said Mizuki pausing momentarily as she looked at Komaki and Kasumi. "…is that alright with you?"

Komaki and Kasumi blushed. "That will be fine."

"Then that settles it," said Ruri. "Komaki led her to the bedroom."

"Hai, mother," answered Komaki.

Komaki and Kasumi got up, and Mizuki followed. They led her through the house to the bedroom before they climbed into the bed. There wasn't a whole lot of room, so Mizuki was sandwiched between the two girls. Mizuki was the first to fall asleep that night, followed by Komaki and Kasumi.

Mizuki was the first one to wake up in the morning, but the first thing she saw was the color peach. Though for her, this wasn't exactly common. She didn't know what she was looking at and pulled her head back, but her cheeks flushed when she realized her face had been buried between Komaki's legs. Mizuki could feel something on her lower region and turned to look back to see she was sprawled out on top of Kasumi with her face between her legs. She did well to keep her cool despite the compromising position and went about climbing out of bed, trying not to wake the two sleeping girls. Mizuki managed to get out of bed without waking the two girls and made her way out of the bedroom.

She made her way through the house to the living room to see Hanbei was awake and dressed, and her Yukata that had been washed and set out for her. Hanbei got up before she went about dressing Mizuki in the Yukata. When finished, Mizuki went and got her katana before putting it on her side.

Mizuki and Hanbei made their way through the house and outside before they took off in a run, going down the stairs in the early morning before dawn. They continued to run for about an hour, making their way around the city before making their way back to the shrine.

"Oh, no! Mothers, what are we going to do?" came Komaki's voice. "What if we did something wrong?"

"Calm down, Komaki," came Emiya's voice. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"But she's nowhere to be found," came Komaki's voice.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," came Ruri's voice.

There seemed to be a lot of ruckus coming from the house in the early morning before dawn. Mizuki made her way to the door and slid it open, getting the attention of the family as they turned to look at her.

"Yamatsuki-san," cried Komaki running forward and hugging her.

Mizuki tilted her head up and looked at Komaki with a blush on her cheeks.

"Where were you?" asked Komaki. "You had us all worried!"

"Uh, sorry," apologized Mizuki. "I went for a run this morning with Hanbei before I start training in kendo and martial arts."

"See, I told you everything would be fine," said Emiya.

Komaki finally let go of Mizuki and stepped back.

"Do you train every morning?" asked Ruri.

"Hai," answered Mizuki. "I get up a few hours before dawn to train so that my skills don't get rusty."

Ruri smiled. "Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all," replied Mizuki. "I was just getting ready to do kendo training next when I got back."

Mizuki turned around and made her way back outside with Ruri, Komaki, and Kasumi following her. She made her way toward the center of the shrine and drew her katana before she went about practicing her kendo for the next hour while the family watched at a good distance away. Once that was over, Mizuki sheathed her katana and handed it to Hanbei before she went about practicing her martial arts for the remaining hour with the family watching.

When she finished, the sun was starting to rise, and Mizuki stopped and watched the sunrise. Once the sun was up, Mizuki turned around and made her way to the family.

"Well, that's it for today," said Mizuki.

They made their way inside the house and to the living room.

"I'm going to go take a bath," said Mizuki. "I can really use one after a good workout."

Emiya stopped in the archway and overheard. "Take your Yukata off in the living room, and I'll go about washing it."

Mizuki and Hanbei took their Yukatas off in the living room, leaving themselves bare to the family's eyes once more and making Komaki and Kasumi's cheeks flush.

"We'll be right back," said Mizuki.

They made their way through the house to the bathrooms and went about getting all cleaned up before returning to the living room. When they got back to the living room, Mizuki and Hanbei laid down on the floor to rest.

Soon Emiya called them into the dining room, and they got up before they made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

_Buzzzz_

Mizuki reached out and picked her smartphone up, looking at the number before smiling.

"Just a minute," said Mizuki.

She got up and made her way to the living room, but the family followed closely behind her.

"Good morning, Nee-chan," greeted Mizuki.

 _"Good morning, Mizuki,"_ came Saki's greeting. _"Did you get there yet?"_

"Hai, Nee-chan, I arrived," answered Mizuki.

 _"Did you meet them?"_ asked Saki.

"Hai," answered Mizuki.

 _"What are they like?"_ asked Saki.

"They're very kind people but have an unusual way of greeting people," answered Mizuki.

 _"No one got hurt, did they?"_ asked Saki.

"Relax, Nee-chan," replied Mizuki. "Everyone is fine."

 _"So, you like the boys?"_ asked Saki.

"Actually, the whole family are all females," answered Mizuki.

 _"EH!"_ exclaimed Saki in surprise.

Mizuki pulled the phone away from her ear for a little bit.

 _"I see, so they are girls,"_ said Saki, sounding a bit relieved. _"Did you figure out what school you are going to go to?"_

"Uh, well, no," answered Mizuki.

 _"Okay, well, I have to go,"_ said Saki.

"Have a good day, Nee-chan, and I'll talk to you later," replied Mizuki.

Mizuki hung up the phone.

_Buzzzzz_

The family sweatdropped. It wasn't a few seconds after she hung up when her phone buzzed. Mizuki went about checking it and smiled before answering.

"Good morning, Onee-chan," greeted Mizuki.

 _"Good morning, Mizuki,"_ came Teru's greeting. _"Have you got there yet?"_

"Hai," answered Mizuki.

 _"Did I call at a bad time?"_ asked Teru.

"Well, we was sitting down for breakfast, but it's fine," answered Mizuki.

 _"So, how did it go?"_ asked Teru.

"It went well," answered Mizuki. "They're very kind people but have an unusual way of greeting people."

 _"No one got hurt, did they?"_ asked Teru.

"Relax, Onee-chan," replied Mizuki. "Everyone is fine."

 _"So, you like the boys?"_ asked Teru.

"Actually, the whole family are all females," answered Mizuki.

There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. _"I see. Did you figure out what school you are going to go to?"_

"Well, no, not really," answered Mizuki.

 _"Oh, okay,"_ replied Teru. _"I'll let you go and get back to your breakfast."_

"You have a good day, Onee-chan, and I'll talk to you later," said Mizuki.

Mizuki hung up the phone, and the family wondered if she would get another phone call.

_Bing_

Just as they wonder, Mizuki's phone went off again. Mizuki looked at her phone to see that she got a message and pulled it up before reading it.

_Good morning, Bushihime._

Mizuki typed back on her phone before she hit send.

_Good morning, Cat Chamber._

_So how did it all go?_

_It went well. The family are very kind people but have an unusual way of greeting people like Hanbei and me._

_That's good to hear. 😹😹😹_

Mizuki giggled at Cat Chamber's laugh.

_So who are your betrothed?_

_A couple of girls named Jandai Komaki and Iwato Kasumi._

_That's a relief. I'm glad everything worked out for you._

_Hai, me too._

_So, did you figure out what school you are going to?_

_No, not yet, but the moment I do, I'll let you know._

_Alright, well, I'll let you go._

_Yup, you have a good day._

_You too._

Mizuki turned around to see the family peaking around the corner of the dining room.

"Sorry about that," said Mizuki. "That was my sisters."

"It's fine, but you didn't have to leave the dining room," replied Emiya.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," said Mizuki.

They made their way back into the dining room and sat down before they said grace and went about eating breakfast.

After breakfast, Mizuki was in the living room relaxing.

"Yamatsuki-san, want to play a game of mahjong?" asked Komaki.

"Yay! Let's play! Let's play!" cheered Mizuki as she got up and started running around the room hyperactively.

Komaki and Kasumi smiled at her hyperactive energetic excitement before they went to get the Mahjong stuff. When they returned, they went about setting everything up. Mizuki noticed that the Mahjong table wasn't as fancy as the one she has, but it was good enough. Just as they finished setting everything up, Mizuki ran toward the east seat hyperactively before jumping into it excitedly.

Komaki and Kasumi blinked several times.

"Ummm, Yamatsuki-san," said Komaki, getting Mizuki's attention.

"Hai?" questioned Mizuki.

"You are supposed to pick a tile to decide seat arrangements," said Kasumi.

Mizuki reached out before turning one of the tiles over without bothering to look. Komaki, Kasumi, and Ruri looked a bit surprised to see it was the east tile and wondered if that was luck or not. Hanbei went over and turned one of the tiles to see it was the west tile and took her spot across from Mizuki. Kasumi allowed Komaki to pick a tile next, and she picked the south tile and took her spot on Mizuki's right. Kasumi took the last seat on the right of Hanbei and left of Mizuki without bothering to turn the tile, but considering everyone was seated, it didn't matter.

Now that everyone was seated, they got their hands, and the game got underway. Mizuki took a tile and added it to her hand before breaking down her magan and discarding a tile. The others followed after her in the order of Komaki, Hanbei, and Kasumi. The game continued for five turns, and Mizuki continued to break down her magan. As the game continued, Komaki and Kasumi continued to look between Mizuki and her discards, trying to make sense of her discards. They didn't seem to be safe tiles. The game came to an end with Hanbei in first, Komaki in second, and Kasumi in third with a plus score, while Mizuki was knocked down to zero.

Ruri continued to watch them as they played the game.

When the game came to an end, Komaki and Kasumi continued to look at Mizuki. While Hanbei played strategically and won by causing minimal damage, Mizuki played like a total beginner, who never played mahjong before, making mistakes and playing unsafe tiles or playing into someone's hand, but they knew that wasn't true. They just shrugged this off as her not being very good at playing Mahjong.

"How about another game?" asked Komaki.

"Yay! Let's play! Let's play!" cheered Mizuki excitedly.

Komaki and Kasumi smiled at the fact the girl's energetic personality wasn't crushed.

They went about preparing the table for another game, and while they did that, Ruri made her way behind Mizuki to get a better idea of how the girl plays the game. They went about getting their hands, and Ruri watched as Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together, which confused her.

 _"Hmmm, not a very good starting hand,"_ thought Ruri. _"It will take her a while to make a winning hand with that."_

He watched as Mizuki took a tile and added it to her hand before breaking one of her pairs and discarding the tile.

 _"What? Why would she do that?"_ wondered Ruri. _"Now, it will take her longer to make a winning hand."_

The others followed after her in the order of Komaki, Hanbei, and Kasumi. Ruri watched as Mizuki took another tile and added it to her hand before breaking another one of her pairs and discarding the tile.

 _"Eh! What the heck is she doing?"_ wondered Ruri.

The game continued for five turns, and Mizuki continued to break down her hand, leaving her in noten. Ruri believed that she bailed since she didn't have a very good hand. Perhaps she was waiting for a better hand. What confused her more was that her discards didn't seem to be safe tiles, which made her wonder why she would discard them. She watched as Mizuki drew another tile and added it to her hand before discarding the tile.

"Ron," said Komaki, knocking her tiles down and declaring her win.

 _"Eh! She played into her hand?"_ questioned Ruri.

"Hai," said Mizuki as she handed the points over to Komaki.

Ruri watched as the game continued but was confused as Mizuki continued to play like a total beginner who never played mahjong before, making mistakes and playing unsafe tiles or playing into someone's hand. However, she noticed that Mizuki didn't look all too surprised when she played into the other's hands, but then again, her face was hard to read. The game came to an end with Hanbei in first, Komaki in second, and Kasumi in third with a plus score, while Mizuki was knocked down to zero.

"Want to play another game?" asked Komaki.

"Yay! Let's play! Let's play!" cheered Mizuki.

Komaki and Kasumi smiled at her energetic personality.

They went about preparing the table for another game while Ruri continued to watch from behind Mizuki. They went about getting their hands, and Ruri watched as Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together, which still confused her.

 _"Oh, that a good hand,"_ thought Ruri. _"A baiman."_

She watched as Mizuki took a tile and added it to her hand before breaking down her baiman and discarding a tile.

 _"Eh! Why did she do that? Didn't she realize she was set up for a baiman?"_ wondered Ruri.

The others followed after her in the order of Komaki, Hanbei, and Kasumi. Ruri watched as Mizuki took another tile and added it to her hand before breaking down her baiman and discarding another tile.

The game continued for five turns, and Mizuki continued to break down her baiman, leaving her in noten and making Ruri rub her head. Nothing she did made any sense. It was as if she was a total beginner who didn't even know the hands or what tile to discard. She watched as Mizuki drew another tile and added it to her hand before discarding the tile.

"Ron," said Kasumi, knocking her tiles down and declaring her win.

 _"She played into her hand?"_ questioned Ruri.

"Hai," answered Mizuki as she handed over the points to Kasumi.

Ruri watched as the game continued, but it was the same as the last, with Mizuki continuing to play like a total beginner, making mistakes and playing unsafe tiles or playing into someone's hand. The game came to an end with Hanbei in first, Komaki in second, and Kasumi in third with a plus score, while Mizuki was knocked down to zero.

"Awe, I lost again," said Mizuki with a pout.

"It's alright. You'll get better," said Komaki, trying to encourage Mizuki. "How about we play another game?"

"Yay! Let's play! Let's play!" cheered Mizuki.

Komaki and Kasumi smiled at her cheerfulness.

They went about preparing the table for another game while Ruri continued to watch from behind Mizuki.

"Let's change seats," suggested Mizuki.

"Okay," answered Komaki.

Mizuki got up before she made her way over to the south seat and sat down without turning over a tile. The others ignored it as Hanbei turned one of the tiles to see it was the north and took her spot across from Mizuki. Kasumi allowed Komaki to pick a tile next, and she picked the east tile and took her spot on Mizuki's left and Hanbei's right. Kasumi took the last seat on Mizuki's right and Hanbei's left without bothering to turn the tile, but considering everyone was seated, it didn't matter. Ruri moved to the right behind Mizuki so that she could watch her play the game.

They went about getting their hands, and Ruri watched as Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together.

 _"Oh, what an impressive hand,"_ thought Ruri. _"Maybe this was what she was waiting for."_

She watched as Mizuki took a tile after Komaki and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding a tile, but this time was different. She didn't break up her hand like she previously did. The others followed after her in the order of Kasumi and Hanbei. Ruri watched as Mizuki took another tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding a tile, but it was the same as the last time. She didn't break up her hand like she previously did. Ruri was starting to wonder if Mizuki actually did know the hands, but if that was the case, why did she break the last hands up? The game continued for five turns, and Mizuki continued to do the same thing. She watched as Mizuki drew another tile and added it to her hand before mixing the tiles and discarding the tile she drew.

"Ron," said Kasumi, knocking her tiles down and declaring her win.

 _"Wait, what?"_ questioned Ruri. "Mizuki, why did you discard that tile?" She reached forward and knocked her tiles over, revealing she was in Kokushi Musou tenpai.

Komaki and Kasumi gasped. "A Yakuman?"

"Yes, and last time I watched as she broke down a baiman," answered Ruri.

Mizuki blushed as if she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"It's obvious she knows her hands," said Ruri, "but what I can't figure out is why she breaks her hands up."

"It's her playing style," answered Hanbei. "She deliberately plays like a total beginner that has never played before so that she can lower her own score to zero."

"Eh! But isn't the whole point to win?" questioned Komaki. "Yamatsuki-san, why do you play like this?"

"It would be easier to show you than tell you," answered Mizuki, "but for that to happen, we would need to play the game as if it was a tournament with two games."

"Alright, then let's play another game," said Komaki.

Everyone agreed, and they went about preparing the table for another game, but this time they are going to be following tournament rules. They all picked their seats with Komaki picking east, Hanbei picking south, Mizuki picking west, and Kasumi picking north and sat down in their spots. They went about getting their hands before they started playing, but the first game ended the same as before with Hanbei in first, Komaki in second, and Kasumi in third while Mizuki was knocked down to zero.

With the end of the first game, Mizuki got up and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink while the others remained seated at the table doing their own thing. After getting a drink of water and taking a break, Mizuki made her way back to the living room, and as she did, her right eye lit up with a yellow light.

In the living room, Komaki, Kasumi, and Ruri gasped when they sensed Mizuki's powerful aura. Mizuki made her way into the living room, getting everyone's attention to see her run over to the table hyperactively and looking very adorable. They got up, and everyone went about picking their seats, with Mizuki picking east, Kasumi picking south, Komaki picking west, and Hanbei picking north.

"Let's have a good game," said Mizuki bowing politely before sitting down in her seat.

"Let's have a good game," repeated the others returning the bow before sitting down in their seats.

The table was made, and before they began, Mizuki released her powers. The house shook slightly, and Mizuki started glowing with a maroon aura that gave off the scent of death and blood. The pressure of the room became as high as that of the Inter-High nationals.

 _"Is this the power of a demon or a god?"_ wondered Komaki and Kasumi.

Ruri made her way behind Mizuki so she could watch how she plays. They went about getting their hands, and Ruri watched as Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together.

 _"Hmmm… that's not a very good hand,"_ thought Ruri. _"It will take her a while to make a winning hand with that."_

She watched as Mizuki took a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding a tile, but she didn't break up her hand or discard an unsafe tile. The others followed after her in the order of Kasumi, Komaki, and Hanbei. Ruri watched as Mizuki took another tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding a tile. Kasumi took a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding it. Komaki took a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding it.

"Pon," called Mizuki, taking the discards from Komaki and Kasumi and sliding them to the side with her own tile and with a hand that showed years of experience.

She took another tile and discarded it before the game continued.

Ruri watched as Mizuki took a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding a tile.

 _"Eh! Why did she discard that one?"_ wondered Ruri.

Kasumi took a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding a tile. Komaki took a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning.

Komaki, Kasumi, and Ruri blinked several times at the cheep hand.

"Hai," said Komaki as she handed her the points.

They got their next hands, and Ruri watched as Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together.

 _"Oh, a haneman and on a dealer repeat,"_ thought Ruri.

She watched as Mizuki took a tile and added it to her hand before breaking her haneman and discarding a tile, confusing Ruri as to why she discarded that tile. Kasumi took a tile and added it to her hand before she took a tile and discarded it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "18,000 plus bonus. That will be 18,100."

Komaki and Kasumi gasped at the expensive hand in only one turn.

"Hai," said Kasumi as she handed her the points.

The rest of the game ended with an escalating number of lightning-fast small and explosive gamebreaking Golden Hands and Mizuki making Kasumi and Komaki go bust. Komaki and Kasumi's heads hit the table, looking a bit lifeless for a bit before they recovered.

 _"What is she? A demon or a god?"_ wondered Komaki and Kasumi.

"She… she's strong," said Kasumi.

"It is not the one who draws first blood that wins, but the one that goes for the kill," said Mizuki.

"Lowering her score to zero spikes self-esteem in her opponents, before going on the offense, and crushing their spirit," added Hanbei.

"Ah, I get it," said Ruri, palming a fist in her hand. "It's like a battlefield."

"Hai," answered Mizuki.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. In this chapter, we got to see Mizuki and Hanbei playing a game of Mahjong with Jindai and Iwato. Yes, I know I didn't really go into much detail, but I'm not very great with the mahjong gameplay, so I had to write it with the best of my abilities. Mizuki's style was only brushed on a bit in this chapter, and there will be more about her gameplay style as the story continues. Mizuki's favorite quote is, "It is not the one who draws first blood that wins, but the one that goes for the kill." The quote is related to the fact that Mizuki is a descendant of Hideyoshi and Ieyasu, but there is more to the quote than that, which will be revealed as the story continues. Other than that, the chapter is pretty straight forward and only covers the next day and the gameplay. There wasn't much that I added to this chapter, but there was a small part about Mizuki, which will be revealed more later. Due to the last chapter, I had to make a few adjustments to a character's name, but other than that, no other changes was made. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story may or may not have any lemons, but there will be yuri scenes, such as the one in this chapter, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 3



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	3. The One Who Conquers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saki and Teru Miyanaga's younger sister, Yamatsuki Mizuki, played a game with Jindai and Iwato. She confused them with her gameplay until they started playing using tournament rules. Mizuki played poorly during the first part of the game, but she showed them what she was capable of as she went on the offense during the second part. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.
> 
> Quote "It is not the one who draws first blood that wins, but the one that goes for the kill."

It had been thirteen nights and thirteen days since Mizuki met the family, and today would mark the second week, making it the fifteenth day since she left home. Mizuki continued to get phone calls from her sisters every day, hounding her about what school she would go to this year. They weren't the only ones that wanted to know, but unlike her sisters, Mihirogu Uta didn't hound her about what school she would go to this year, but she knew that when Mizuki came to a decision that she would let her know.

"Mother," said Komaki as she came into the kitchen with Kasumi, getting Emiya's attention. "Do you know where Yamatsuki-san is?"

"She was just in the living room with your mother," answered Emiya.

"She's not there now," replied Komaki.

"Well, she should be here somewhere," said Emiya. "Perhaps she went outside for a little bit."

Komaki nodded her head and made her way through the house and outside with Kasumi. When they came out of the house, they saw Mizuki over at the top of the stairs, looking up at the sky. They decided to leave her be and head back inside the house. Komaki's mother came out into the living room a little after they came inside.

"Did you find her?" asked Emiya.

"Hai," answered Komaki. "She was outside looking up at the sky and looked to be in thought, so we didn't want to bother her."

Mizuki continued to stand at the top of the stairs looking up at the sky.

 _"Hmmm… what high school should I go to this year?"_ thought Mizuki. _"I could go to the same school as my sister, but…"_ She paused for a minute and turned to look at the house before turning back around and looking up at the sky. _"…it would be nice to have more time with Jindai and Iwato-san. Speaking of that, what high school do they go to?"_

Mizuki snapped her fingers, and Hanbei appeared out of nowhere.

"Hai, Master?" asked Hanbei.

"Hanbei, do you know what school Jindai and Iwato-san go to?" asked Mizuki.

"I believe it would be Eisui Girls' High School, Master," answered Hanbei.

"I see," said Mizuki before turning and looking up at the sky. _"Is this what my mother wanted?"_ Suddenly, a grin formed on her face. _"This year's going to be fun."_

Mizuki turned around and made her way back inside the house to the living room with Hanbei.

"Oh, Yamatsuki-san," said Komaki. "We went to find you a little earlier, but you looked like you was lost in thought."

"Sorry," apologized Mizuki. "I was thinking about what high school I should go to this year."

"High school?" questioned Komaki.

"Don't you mean middle school?" asked Kasumi.

"Due to Master's academics and athletics in the last six years, they decided to bump her up to her first year of high school," answered Hanbei.

"Eh!" exclaimed Komaki and Kasumi.

Mizuki went over to her smartphone and picked it up before she went about typing on her phone and hitting send.

_Good evening, Cat Chamber._

_Good evening, Bushihime. How are things going?_

_It's going well, but I got good news for you._

_O.o So you figured out what school you are going to go to this year?_

_Hai, I'm going to go to Eisui Girls' High School._

Mizuki didn't get a message back, but she didn't need one. She went about dialing a number before waiting for someone to answer.

 _"Good evening, Mizuki,"_ came Saki's greeting.

"Good evening, Nee-chan," greeted Mizuki.

 _"How are things going?"_ asked Saki.

"It's going well," answered Mizuki.

 _"Did you figure out what school your going to go to?"_ asked Saki.

"Hai, but let me talk to dad," answered Mizuki.

 _"Okay, just a second,"_ replied Saki.

Mizuki waited for a little bit before the phone was answered.

 _"Good evening, Mizuki,"_ came Kai's greeting.

"Good evening, dad," replied Mizuki. "I have decided on what school I'm going to go to this year."

 _"What school is that?"_ asked Kai.

"I'm going to go to Eisui Girls' High School," answered Mizuki.

A gasp in surprise came from Komaki and Kasumi.

 _"I'll get the paperwork done,"_ replied Kai.

"Please, do," said Mizuki. "Now, let me talk to Nee-chan."

There was only a second before the phone was answered. _"Mizuki, what school are you going to go to?"_

"I'm going to go to Eisui Girls' High School," answered Mizuki.

 _"Oh, then I guess we are not going to be going to the same school,"_ replied Saki.

"No, but don't worry," said Mizuki. "I'll come home to visit, and you can always call me."

 _"Hai,"_ answered Saki. _"Well, I'm going to go so you can talk to Onee-chan."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," replied Mizuki.

The phone was hung up, and Mizuki went about dialing another number before waiting for someone to answer.

 _"Good evening, Mizuki,"_ came Teru's greeting.

"Good evening, Onee-chan," greeted Mizuki.

 _"How are things going?"_ asked Teru.

"They are going well," answered Mizuki.

 _"Did you figure out what school your going to go to?"_ asked Teru.

"Hai, I'm going to go to Eisui Girls' High School," answered Mizuki.

 _"Then I'll see you in the Inter-High,"_ replied Teru, and Mizuki could picture a smile on Teru's face.

"Hai," said Mizuki.

 _"Did you talk to Saki yet?"_ asked Teru.

"I just finished talking to her before I called you," answered Mizuki.

 _"Did she take the news well?"_ asked Teru.

"She seemed a bit disappointed that we weren't going to the same school," answered Mizuki, "but I told her that I will come home to visit and that she can always call me. I would get her a cell phone, but…" Mizuki paused.

 _"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea,"_ replied Teru as she recalled the last time Saki got a cell phone.

"Agreed," said Mizuki.

 _"Well, I'll let you go. I can't wait to see you in the Inter-High,"_ said Teru.

"Me too," replied Mizuki. "You have a good day, Onee-chan."

 _"You too, Mizuki,"_ replied Teru.

The phone hung up.

For the next two weeks, all the branch families have came together. Mizuki has seen them occasionally, but she hasn't met them yet. After she gave everyone the news, they all talked about where she would stay. Mizuki told them that she would be fine, but the family would not hear of it and insisted that she stayed with them. She offered to pay them for allowing her to stay there, but the family would not hear of it, not wanting to take advantage of her generosity. So, Mizuki was in and out of the house, busy moving her stuff from her father's house into the Jindai's house and preparing for school, and if she wasn't doing that, she was taking care of her finances and other things. Sure, she did leave some of her stuff at her father's house and only took what was needed.

It has been a week since that day, and school had started. In a room inside the school building, Komaki, Kasumi, and three other girls sat around doing their own thing. The first girl had long maroon hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes with glasses. The second girl had long dark green hair that was tied up in a ringlet ponytail with square bangs and brownish-green eyes. She was currently eating. The third girl had short purple hair tied into pigtails and light brown eyes.

"What's she like?" asked the girl with maroon hair.

"You will know soon enough," answered Kasumi.

The girl with short purple hair pouted. "It's been a week, and she hasn't came by. Why couldn't we just have met her earlier?"

"It couldn't be helped," answered Kasumi. "She was busy."

"She's always busy," replied the purple-haired girl with a pout.

Komaki took her smartphone out and started typing on it. Kasumi and her got a smartphone from Mizuki before school started to keep in touch with her.

_Yamatsuki-san, are you coming by the clubroom today?_

_Of course, I am. Sorry, I had something to take care of. Besides, I promised, didn't I._

_Yeah, you did, but I thought I'd check. The others are getting anxious to meet you finally :)_

_Yeah, I'm excited to meet them finally, too :). I'm sorry that I didn't get to meet them before school started._

_It couldn't be helped._

_That's true._

_Where are you?_

_Right outside the clubroom ;-P_

"Eh!" exclaimed Komaki before putting her phone down and getting up, making her way to the door and opening it to reveal Mizuki standing outside the door. "You could have let me know you was on your way."

Mizuki giggled. "Why? Are you going to roll out the red carpet? Besides, you never asked."

Komaki's cheeks flushed.

Kasumi made her way over. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I did promise," replied Mizuki, "but sorry it took so long."

"It's alright," replied Kasumi. "We're just glad you're here."

They stepped aside, letting Mizuki come into the clubroom. Komaki shut the door behind her before they led her over to the others.

"Yamatsuki-san, this is Karijuku Tomoe, a third-year, Takimi Haru, a first-year, and Usuzumi Hatsumi, a third-year," said Komaki as she introduced the other three girls. "Everyone, this is Yamatsuki Mizuki, our betrothed and a first-year, just like you, Haru."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Mizuki bowing politely.

Tomoe and Haru smiled at her politeness, which was a rare occasion for Haru. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hatsumi could only stare at her with a slight blush adorning her cheeks. She was such a stunning girl that Hatsumi wasn't sure if she was human or an angel.

"Hatsumi, stop being rude," scolded Tomoe.

Hatsumi was broken out of her stunned state, "Uh… ummm… S-S-Sorry," she managed to stutter an apology. "I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you."

This was not the first time that Hatsumi blushed at the sight of Mizuki, nor was she the only one. When Hatsumi, Tomoe, and Haru first saw her at Komaki's house, they all blushed at how beautiful she was.

"We heard you play mahjong," said Hatsumi.

"Hai," answered Mizuki.

Despite already being a Mahjong club member, this was the first time Mizuki had been in the clubroom since she started school.

"Would you like to play a game?" asked Hatsumi.

"Yay! Let's play! Let's play!" cheered Mizuki as she ran around the room hyperactively, making Tomoe and Haru sweatdrop, Komaki and Kasumi giggle, and Hatsumi blush.

They went to work at getting the mahjong board ready, and just as they finished, Mizuki ran to the east seat hyperactively before jumping into it excitedly. Tomoe, Haru, and Hatsumi sweatdropped as she didn't even bother to pick a tile to decide seat arrangements while Komaki and Kasumi watched with amusement.

"Ummm, Yamatsuki-san," called Hatsumi.

"Hai?" questioned Mizuki.

"You are supposed to pick a tile to decide seat arrangements," said Hatsumi.

Mizuki reached out before turning one of the tiles over without bothering to look. Tomoe, Haru, and Hatsumi's eyes widen in surprise to see it was the east tile. Once they got over their surprise, they went about picking tiles with Tomoe getting south, Haru getting west, and Hatsumi getting north before they sat down in their respective places.

Now that everyone was seated, they got their hands, and the game got underway. The game ended the same as before, but this time it was Hatsumi that was in first, Tomoe in second, and Haru in third place with a plus score while Mizuki was knocked down to zero.

"Yamatsuki-san, you're not very good at this," stated Hatsumi, feeling a bit disappointed.

Mizuki continued to smile.

"She's a total beginner," replied Tomoe.

 _"No, she isn't,"_ thought Komaki and Kasumi.

"Well, how about we play another game," said Tomoe, "and this time, don't bully Yamatsuki-san, Hatsumi."

"I wasn't going to," replied Hatsumi, looking a bit ashamed of having played so rough against Mizuki.

They played four more games after that, for a total of five, but they ended the same as before, except that first, second, and third places changed with each game. Tomoe and Haru looked like they was getting a headache trying to read Mizuki's discards while Hatsumi seemed to be oblivious to it all.

"Alright, how about one more game, and then we'll call it a day," said Tomoe.

"Sounds good, but I want you all to play using tournament rules," said Komaki.

Tomoe, Haru, and Hatsumi blinked several times at the odd request.

"Uh, okay," replied Tomoe.

They went about preparing the table for another game, but this time they are going to be playing using tournament rules. They all picked their seats with Tomoe picking east, Haru picking south, Mizuki picking west, and Hatsumi picking north before they sat down in their respective places. They went about getting their hands before they started playing, but the first game ended the same as the previously first game with Hatsumi in first, Tomoe in second, and Haru in third while Mizuki was knocked down to zero.

At the end of the first game, Mizuki got up and made her way out of the club room, using her free time to get something to drink and go to the bathroom while the others remained seated at the table doing their own thing. After getting a drink of water and taking a break, Mizuki made her way back to the clubroom, and as she did, her right eye lit up with a yellow light.

Hatsumi and Tomoe were relaxing in the club room while Haru was eating when suddenly they gasped at sensing Mizuki's powerful aura. Haru would have choked to death on what she was eating if Komaki and Kasumi didn't help her. The door to the clubroom opened up, getting everyone's attention to see Mizuki run over to the table hyperactively and looking very adorable, confusing Hatsumi, Tomoe, and Haru at the powerful aura they felt. They got up, and everyone went about picking their seats, with Mizuki picking east, Haru picking south, Tomoe picking west, and Hatsumi picking north.

"Let's have a good game," said Mizuki bowing politely before sitting down in her seat.

"Let's have a good game," repeated the others returning the bow before sitting down in their seats.

The table was made, and before they began, Mizuki released her powers. The building shook slightly, making a few things rattle, and Mizuki started glowing with a maroon aura that gave off the scent of death and blood. The pressure of the room became as high as that of the Inter-High nationals.

Komaki and Kasumi smile while Haru and Tomoe could only look at Mizuki in fear, wondering if she was a demon or a god. Hatsumi could only blush and look amazed of her power. While the others was in their state of surprise or amazement, Mizuki rolled the dice.

"Roll," said Mizuki.

"Uh, uh, right," replied the others, coming to their senses.

They went about rolling the dice before they went about getting their hands. Once they got their hands, Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together. Now that their hands was together, the game can begin.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand and didn't even think about it when she picked another tile and discarded it. Haru picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking a look at Mizuki for a little bit before she carefully selected another tile and discarded it. Tomoe picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking a look at Mizuki and Haru's discards, trying to make sense of them before carefully selecting another tile and discarding it. Hatsumi picked a tile and added it to her hand before she picked another tile and discarded it.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it without even thinking about it. The others followed after her in the order of Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi. Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another and discarding it. Haru picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it. Tomoe picked a tile and added it to her hand, taking a look at the other's discards before carefully selecting another tile and discarding it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "1100."

Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi blinked several times at the cheap hand while Komaki and Kasumi watched in amusement.

"Hai," said Tomoe as she handed her the points.

Mizuki collected the points with a hand that showed years of experience. After getting the table ready for the next hand, the game soon got underway as everyone got their starting hands. Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand and didn't even think about it when she picked another tile and discarded it. The others followed after her in the order of Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi.

The game continued for two rounds, with each of them drawing and discarding. Mizuki picked a tile and didn't even look at it as she banged it against the edge of the table.

"Tsumo," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "400 all plus bonus. That'll be 500 all."

 _"Again?"_ thought Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi as they looked at the cheap hand. "Hai," they said as they handed over the points.

Mizuki collected the points, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands. Once they got their hands, Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered, getting a glance from Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi before pushing them together.

"Bonus hand 2," said Mizuki as she placed the bonus marker on the table.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it.

"Pon," called Tomoe, taking the discard from Mizuki and sliding it to the side with her own tile before discarding a tile.

"Eh!" exclaimed Mizuki.

 _"They're trying to disrupt her,"_ thought Komaki.

Hatsumi picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding it.

"Chi," called Mizuki, taking the discard from Hatsumi and pulling two tiles out in different places before laying them down and sliding them to the side.

 _"She's back on course!"_ thought Tomoe, looking as if she had an exclamation.

Mizuki picked another tile and discarded it.

"Chi," called Haru, taking the discard from Mizuki and sliding it to the side with her own tile before discarding a tile.

 _"To bad for you,"_ thought Tomoe as she picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it.

Hatsumi picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "Magan. 12000 plus bonus. That'll be 12600."

Tomoe and Haru gasped. A Magan in only two turns?

Hatsumi smiled. "Hai."

Hatsumi went about handing her the points, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands. Once they got their hands, Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered, getting a glace from Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi in confusion before pushing them together.

"Bonus hand 3," said Mizuki as she placed the bonus marker on the table.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it. Haru picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking a little bit to decide on what to discard. She eventually chose a tile and discarded it.

"Chi," called Tomoe, taking the discard from Haru and sliding it to the side with her own tiles.

"Oh!" exclaimed Mizuki.

Tomoe picked another tile and discarded it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "1400 plus bonus. That'll be 2300."

Tomoe and Haru gasped in surprise with a direct hit win on the first turn while Hatsumi looked happy.

"Hai," said Tomoe before handing the points over with a sigh.

Mizuki collected the points, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands. After getting their starting hands, Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together.

"Bonus hand 4," said Mizuki as she placed another bonus marker on the table.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before breaking down her Haneman and discarding a tile. Haru picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking a little bit to decide on what to discard. She eventually chose a tile and discarded it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "Haneman. 18000 plus bonus. That'll be 19200."

 _"Again!"_ thought Haru and Tomoe at the fast explosive hand in only one turn, looking as if they had an exclamation.

"Hai," said Haru as she handed over the points.

"Hai," said Mizuki happily as she collected the points.

They went about preparing the table for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands. Once they got their hands, Mizuki mixed her tiles up until they were disordered before pushing them together.

"Bonus hand 5," said Mizuki as she placed another bonus marker on the table.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before breaking down her Baiman and discarding a tile. Haru picked a tile and added it to her hand before looking a bit warily at Mizuki for a little bit. She took her time trying to decide what to discard before picking a tile and discarding it. Tomoe picked a tile and added it to her hand before looking at Mizuki a bit warily. She took her time trying to decide what to discard before picking a tile and discarding it.

"Chi," called Hatsumi, taking the discard from Tomoe and sliding it to the side with her own.

Tomoe smiled. _"To bad for you."_

Hatsumi picked another tile and discarded it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "Baiman. 24000 plus bonus. That'll be 25500."

 _"What! Again!"_ thought Haru and Tomoe at the fast explosive hand in only one turn.

"Awee~" pouted Hatsumi. "So fast."

Hatsumi handed her the points, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands.

"Bonus hand 6," said Mizuki as she placed another bonus marker on the table.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding it. Haru picked a tile and added it to her hand before looking a bit warily at Mizuki for a little bit. She took her time trying to decide what to discard before picking a tile and discarding it. Tomoe picked a tile and added it to her hand before looking at Mizuki a bit warily.

 _"Should I call?"_ thought Tomoe. _"Nah..."_

She picked a tile and discarded it. Hatsumi picked a tile and added it to her hand before looking at her hand for a bit. She took a tile and discarded it with tears in her eyes. Mizuki picked a tile and didn't look at it as she banged it against the edge of the table.

"Tsumo," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "40 fu, 1 han. That's 700 all plus bonus. That'll be 1300 all."

The others released a breath in relief when they noticed the cheap hand, having braced themselves for a large hand.

"Hai," they answered as they handed her the points.

Mizuki collected them, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands.

"Bonus hand 7," said Mizuki as she placed another bonus marker on the table.

Mizuki picked a tile and didn't even look at it as she banged it against the edge. "Tsumo. 110 fu, 1 han. 1800 all plus bonus. That'll be 2500 all," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning.

"Hai, hai," said Tomoe with a sigh as she handed her the points.

"Hai," replied the others as they handed her the points.

Mizuki collected them, and they went about preparing the table for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands.

"Bonus hand 8," said Mizuki as she placed another bonus marker on the table.

Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it. The others followed after her in the order of Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi. Mizuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it. Haru picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it.

"Ron," declared Mizuki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with red static as her eyes flashed with red lightning. "Pārenchan Yakuman. 48000 plus bonus. That'll be 50400."

"Hai," answered Haru with a sigh before handing the points over.

The rest of the game ended with an escalating number of lightning-fast Pārenchan Yakuman and Mizuki making Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi go bust. Mizuki went back to normal as the maroon aura she was giving off disappeared.

"Yay! I win!" cheered Mizuki, getting a smile out of Komaki and Kasumi.

Haru, Tomoe, and Hatsumi was sprawled out on the table, looking lifeless.

"T-T-Too fast," mumbled Hatsumi before springing back alive. "Yamatsuki-san! You're so strong!"

"It is not the one who draws first blood that wins, but the one that goes for the kill," said Mizuki.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the third chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. The chapter got a little bit longer than I thought it would, but I don't think I did too bad considering I was able to finish it before hitting the 5k word count. I made a bit of a change to this chapter, and the gameplay is now the same as the previous chapter. So, those of you that have read my AN's, don't spoil anything for those that haven't read it as that information will be revealed later. Other than that, there was no other difference to the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story may or may not have any lemons, depending on how the story goes, but there will be yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 4



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	4. Joining the Mahjong Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Mizuki met the other members of the branch family before playing a game of Mahjong with them, where she played just like she did with Komaki and Kasumi. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It has been a month since Saki decided on what school she was going to go to, and school had started. Saki found herself staring blankly. She wondered if it was the sempai playing a joke on her or her directionally challenged mind at work once more.

Earlier, she had gone around asking information about clubs to the sempai, who was in charge of guiding new students, when a fascinating piece of information came to her. According to her sempai, Kiyosumi did have a mahjong club. It was shocking because "mahjong club" wasn't on Kiyosumi's pamphlet list of clubs. It filled Saki with excitement and hope at the prospect of being able to see her sisters again.

And here she was standing outside in front of an iron bar that said, "Access restricted, only authorized person can come in." It was times like this that Saki wished Mizuki was here. She would have been able to get the information she needed one way or another, and she wouldn't be standing here, looking like a lost puppy.

Saki sighed and turned to head home, a bit deflated, having hand her hopes shattered, but before she could take more than five steps, a voice called out to her, cutting her retreating path short.

"Ara, what is this? Did you get lost?" came the question from a female voice.

Saki whirled around to see a girl with red shoulder-length hair and brown eyes, wearing an armband that said, "Student council president."

"Student council president?" She surprisingly let out.

A gleam entered the girl's eyes. "Not student _council_ president, but student _congress_ president."

"Uh, but the armband says Student council president," replied Saki.

The girl blushed at her pointing that out but decided to shrug it aside. "I'm Takei Hisa, and you?"

"Miyanaga Saki." Saki introduced herself.

"So, Miyanaga-san, did you get lost?" asked Hisa, repeating her question.

"Well, I heard that there was a mahjong club, but…" Saki paused and looked down.

A thoughtful look briefly crossed Hisa's face before a more cheerful one covered it. "No, you heard correctly. There is a mahjong club."

"Eh! R-R-Really?" asked Saki, looking up at Hisa with shining eyes of hope.

"Yes," replied Hisa with a smile. "Follow me."

Saki followed Hisa to the supposedly old abandoned school building and through it, going up a few flights of stairs to the top, where a set of double doors with a sign that read "Mahjong Club" held up by thumbtacks was located. Hisa made her way to the double doors and pushed them open, making her way inside with Saki following. Saki looked around the club room in awe at the western style.

Hisa turned and smiled widely. "Welcome to the mahjong club, Miyanaga-san!"

"Huh?" questioned Saki. "Where are the other members?"

Hisa sighed. "There are only three members, including you."

"Eh!" exclaimed Saki in surprise before sighing, a bit disappointed.

She was hoping that there would be enough members so that she could see her sisters.

A little bit later, Saki learned how much string the president had to pull in order to keep the club alive, but with so few members was beyond her.

Saki did not stay for long as it was starting to get later in the day, so she started making her way home. She could remember when Mizuki gave her the news that she would be going to a different school. Saki was a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be going to the same school, but she knew it was inevitable with all the school offers. Besides, she decided to go to this school, and she didn't want to force her sister to go to the same school just because she was too stubborn to accept her sister's support.

Later that night, Saki was lying down on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Hai," answered Saki.

The door opened up, and her father stuck his head inside. "Saki, Mizuki is on the phone."

Saki sat up with a smile before she got up and made her way through the house, but she wasn't as upbeat about it as usual. When she got to the phone, Saki picked it up.

"Good evening, Mizuki," greeted Saki.

 _"Good evening, Nee-chan,"_ came Mizuki's greeting.

"How is school going for you?" asked Saki.

 _"Same as usual,"_ replied Mizuki.

"Busy, huh?" asked Saki.

 _"Yeah. It's a bit more challenging, but I'm managing just fine,"_ answered Mizuki. _"How about you?"_

"It's fine," replied Saki. "Did you join the mahjong club?"

 _"Yeah, I'm already a member, but I haven't been to the mahjong club yet,"_ replied Mizuki.

"I found out that Kiyosumi has a mahjong club," said Saki.

 _"Eh! They do?"_ came the surprised replied from Mizuki.

"Hai," replied Saki.

 _"That's wonderful!"_ exclaimed Mizuki. _"Now we'll be able to see each other in the Inter-High team tournament."_

Saki hung her head low, looking down at the floor. "I don't think we'll be going."

 _"Huh? This is unlike you, Nee-chan,"_ replied Mizuki. _"You're usually so confident. What's wrong?"_

"Kiyosumi only has three members, including me," answered Saki.

 _"Well, that explains why it wasn't on the pamphlet of club activities,"_ replied Mizuki, _"but we can still meet in the Inter-High individuals."_

A smile graced Saki's face. That was right. She had almost forgotten about the Inter-High individuals. "Hai."

 _"Keep your head up, Nee-chan,"_ said Mizuki.

"Hai, I will," replied Saki.

 _"Well, I got to go now,"_ said Mizuki. _"We are getting ready to have dinner. It was nice talking to you, Nee-chan."_

"It was nice talking to you too, Mizuki," replied Saki. "You have a good night."

 _"You too, Nee-chan,"_ replied Mizuki.

The phone was hung up after that.

Saki hung up the phone before she smacked herself in the cheeks. "Woohoo! Inter-High Individuals, here I come!"

Kai smiled as he heard Saki's excitement.

Two days have gone by since that day, and Saki eventually managed to find the supposedly old abandoned school building after having gotten lost several times. She made her way inside and through it, having to backtrack several times when she got lost but eventually managed to find the club room. Saki made her way to the doors and pushed them open before walking in to see a girl with short, wavy seaweed hair, copper brown eyes, and a pair of large glasses sitting at the table looking at her. She noticed Hisa looking at her, holding onto a book held half open by her thumb.

"Oh?" questioned the seaweed-haired girl as she got up and made her way over to her. "And what do we have here?"

"Uh, Student council president—" said Saki before she was interrupted.

"Not Student _council_ president, but Student _congress_ president," corrected Hisa.

The seaweed-haired girl was about to say something, but she was cut off.

"But the armband clearly states Student council president," replied Saki, much to Hisa's chagrin and the seaweed-haired girl's amusement.

Hisa decided to dismiss it altogether. "What?"

"Who is this?" asked Saki.

"This is Someya Mako, the other member I told you about," answered Hisa.

"Oh," said Saki.

"You must be the new member I heard about," said Mako.

"Hai," answered Saki before she noticed the mahjong game that obviously had finished.

She ran over to the Mahjong table.

"Oh, was you playing a game?" asked Saki.

"We did a while ago," answered Hisa. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun," replied Saki with a smile.

They went to work at getting the mahjong board ready before they all picked their seats, with Saki getting east, Hisa getting south, and Mako getting north.

"Let's have a good game," said Saki with a slight bow.

Hisa and Mako was a bit surprised before they smiled. "Let's have a good game."

They all sat down in their respective places before they went about getting their starting hands. Saki briefly glanced at her hand when she drew it before mixing her tiles up, getting a glance from Hisa and Mako in confusion before pushing them together. Now that they had their hands, the game could get underway.

Saki took a tile and added it to her hand before taking her time to decide what tile to discard, taking glances at the clock, which Hisa and Mako noticed before looking back at her hand. The others followed after her in the order of Hisa and Mako. The game continued for ten turns, and Saki continued to take her time in deciding what tile to discard, taking glances at the clock before looking back at her hand and eventually discarding a tile. The game continued to the very end.

"Tempai," said Hisa, knocking her hand down and showing it.

"Noten," said Mako, knocking her hand down and showing it.

"Ummm… uh…" said Saki, knocking her hand down and showing it.

Hisa and Mako looked at her hand.

"Eh! What the hell is that!" exclaimed Mako.

Saki ignored her as she continued to take her time trying to calculate the hand, taking glances at the clock before looking back at her hand.

Hisa looked at her hand, a bit baffled.

"Uh… ummm," said Saki before taking a brief look at the clock and looking back at her hand. "Ah… that would be 16,000 all."

"Eh! A Yakuman!" exclaimed Mako.

Mako looked at Hisa to see her get the points and hand them to Saki, and she followed.

The rest of the game continued with a few Biaman, Magan, and low point hands getting through, but more often than not, Saki played into Hisa and Mako's hands, playing tiles that was unsafe.

They played five games after that, but they all seemed to go the same way as the first game.

Hisa looked across from her and saw Mako massaging her nose.

 _"Mako must be getting a headache trying to read Saki's hand or discards,"_ thought Hisa.

And in some way, Hisa understood Mako's headache cause playing against Saki felt like playing against a beginner. Not a bad beginner that didn't know what they was doing, but the type in which you couldn't read their discard because it made absolutely no sense or the type that played poorly into another player's hand. Then there is the fact that her hand is disorganized to the point you can't even read what hand she has. Matter of speaking, she could lay her hand down, and they still wouldn't know what she had unless she told them, and that made it difficult to tell if she was lying or telling the truth.

"Let's take a break for a while," said Hisa, receiving a grateful look from Mako.

Mako got up and walked outside to get some fresh air, while Hisa stayed and used this chance to talk to Saki.

"Miyanaga-san," said Hisa.

"Hai?" answered Saki.

"What is with your hand so disorganized?" asked Hisa.

"Well, my little sister said that it would be good practice," answered Saki.

"Why would your little sister say that?" asked Hisa, even more perplexed.

"Well, when your hand is disorganized, it makes it harder for others to get a read on your hand, but I'm not very good at it," answered Saki.

Hisa looked surprised by the answer. Never in her life had she ever heard of such a thing before, but it explained so much. The reason why her hand was disorganized was to keep them from being able to read her hand, but since she wasn't so good at it, it took a lot of time to decide what tile to discard.

"And what about the looking back and forth between your hand and the clock?" asked Hisa, still a bit perplexed by it.

"My little sister said that it would be good practice to make quick decisions while my hand is disorganized," answered Saki.

That explained why she was looking back and forth between her hand and the clock. She was timing herself on trying to decide what tile to discard or calculating her hand before the time was up, which made her play into other player's hands.

Hisa looked amazed by Saki's little sister's brilliance. Never would she had ever came up with such a thing, despite how much she plays mahjong.

"And is there any other way you can play?" asked Hisa.

"Hai," answered Saki.

"Well, then Miyanaga-san, for the next game, why don't you stop trying to play like that and play the other way?" requested Hisa.

"Hai," answered Saki.

Hisa smiled and went to get Mako.

When they came back, they went to work at getting the mahjong board ready before they all picked their seats, with Saki getting east, Mako getting west, and Hisa getting north.

"Let's have a good game," said Saki with a slight bow.

Hisa and Mako smiled. "Let's have a good game."

They all sat down in their respective places before they went about getting their starting hands. Saki looked down at the hand she drew, trying to decide how she should play when the conversation she had with Mizuki two days ago flashed through her mind. She hung her head low, and her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Mako.

"Hai," answered Saki.

If they could see the smile she was giving and her left eye that glowed under her bangs, they would be running for it. Most people did. She was going to destroy them, and her hand was perfect. She hadn't even had to draw a tile, and she was already in tempai for a Kokushi Musou Yakuman. She could only wish for such a thing when playing against Mizuki. Though even for her, this wasn't exactly common.

Saki reached out and took a tile before added it to her hand.

"Kan," declared Saki as she turned two tiles of her quad.

Mako and Hisa looked at her in surprise.

Saki laid them face down and slid the tiles across the table to the edge with a hand that showed years of experience. She reached out to the dead wall, and as she did, it was as if time slowed down, and the tile glowed with a yellow light.

Hisa and Mako looked on in surprise.

After getting the tile, Saki didn't even look at it as she withdrew her hand, and then as if someone hit the fast forward button, time speed up as Saki banged the tile against the edge of the table.

"Rinshin tsumo," declared Saki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with yellow static as her left eye flashed with yellow lightning. "Yakuman is 16,000 all."

A yakuman, on the first turn, and with a Rinshin Kaihou?

After getting over their initial shock, they handed their points over to Saki.

Saki collected the points, and they went about getting the table ready for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands. Saki reached out and took a tile before adding it to her hand, and as she did, Hisa and Mako glanced at her. Saki took another tile and discarded it.

 _"I guess she can't get a winning hand on the first turn every time,"_ thought Hisa and Mako.

The others followed after her in the order of Mako and Hisa.

The game continued for five turns, with each of them drawing and discarding. Mako picked a tile and added it to her hand before picking another tile and discarding it.

"Chi," called Hisa as she took the tile and added it to her own before taking another tile and discarding it.

"Pon," called Mako as she took the tile and added it to her own before taking another tile and discarding it.

"Chi," called Hisa as she took the tile and added it to her own before taking another tile. "Riichi." She turned her tile sideways and laid down a riichi stick when she declared riichi.

Saki looked at her before looking at her discard. She reached out and took a tile before breaking her Magan and discarding another tile. Hisa was about to knock her tiles down and declare her win but froze when she noticed the tile that Saki discarded wouldn't give her a win. Mako looked at Hisa before looking at Saki.

 _"Did she just pass through her riichi?"_ wondered Mako to herself.

Mako picked a tile and added it to her hand before bailing and discarding another tile. Hisa looked at it, but when she saw it, she didn't do anything as she couldn't win on it. Hisa drew a tile and added it to her hand but froze as she saw it.

 _"Ugh,"_ thought Hisa as she looked at her hand.

Mako looked at Hisa, wondering if she got her winning tile or not. Hisa was mentally kicking herself in the head right now as the tile she drew would have increased her hand's value, but due to declaring riichi, she could not use it and had to discard it. Hisa sighed before she discarded the tile she just drew, making Mako look at her quizzically.

The game continued for another five turns, with each of them drawing and discarding, and Saki's hand was coming together. Hisa drew a tile and added it to her hand, but banged her head against a wall mentally as the tile she drew would have increased her hand's value with the previous tile she discarded. However, since she declared riichi, she was unable to use it and had to discard it. Hisa sighed mentally before she discarded the tile she just drew.

"Ron," declared Saki, knocked her hand down, which was engulfed with yellow static as her left eye flashed with yellow lightning. "Baiman plus dealer repeat and riichi. That will be 25100."

Hisa and Mako was surprised she didn't go for a Rinishin Kaihou.

After getting over their initial surprise, Hisa went about handing the points to Saki. The hit was a harsh one that made Hisa go bust with a negative 16,100. Hisa wondered if her riichi worked against her, or perhaps Saki was annoyed with them calling tiles and deliberately targeted them.

After that, they played five more games, but they ended the same with Saki destroying them.

It was already getting late, so Saki excused herself to go back home for the day.

The next day Saki was in the mahjong room playing a game with Hisa and Mako, and Mako's eyebrow continued to twitch in annoyance and confusion. They had played three games, and Saki's playing style was different from the day before. Hisa was in first with Saki in second and Mako in third.

Hisa looked across from her and saw Mako massaging her head with her eyebrow twitching.

 _"Mako must be getting a migraine while trying to read Saki's hand and annoyed with the difference in her playing style,"_ thought Hisa.

And in some way, Hisa understood Mako's headache and frustration cause playing against Saki was different than the day before. It felt like playing against a total beginner. The type in which you couldn't read their discard because it makes absolutely no sense. And no matter how much interference she and Mako give, Saki still manages to gain second place.

"Let's take a break for a while," said Hisa, receiving a grateful look from Mako.

Mako got up and went outside to get some fresh air, while Hisa stayed and used this chance to talk to Saki.

"Miyanaga-san," said Hisa.

"Hai?" answered Saki.

"Did something happen at home last night?" asked Hisa.

"Huh?" questioned Saki.

"I noticed that your not playing your usual game," said Hisa. "So, did something happen at home last night?"

"Oh, no, nothing happened," answered Saki.

"Then why are you playing so differently?" asked Hisa, a bit perplexed.

"It's not like plus minus zero is a bad score," answered Saki.

Hisa's eyes widen in surprise. "You got plus minus zero purposely?"

"Hai," answered Saki with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Hisa was shocked. It was apparent that Saki knew mahjong very well and was so good at it that score manipulation was child play to her.

"Why do you play like that? Mahjong is a game where you play to win, you know?" questioned Hisa.

"Uh, when I was little, I would play mahjong with my family," answered Saki hesitantly. "If I won too much, my mom would get mad, which always led to arguments between my mom and dad, who always defended us. And before I realized it, I begin to play this way."

Well, that explained why she scores plus minus zero. It was quite sad to hear that a parent would get mad at their child just for winning, which would always cause arguments.

"Well, then Miyanaga-san, for the next game, why don't you stop trying to play like that and play like you did yesterday?" requested Hisa.

"You want me to play like I did yesterday?" questioned Saki in surprise.

"Hai," answered Hisa.

A smile graced Saki's face. "Hai."

Hisa smiled and went to get Mako, thus starting the torture of the next ten games.

After that, Saki was allowed by Hisa to continue playing the other two ways as to stop the one person board domination performance like she just did.

Still, Saki wished that there were more club members because if there were more members, she could see her sisters in the Inter-High team tournament.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fourth chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. The chapter is a little short of my original goal of 4k words, and I could have probably added the next part, but I decided that I want to save that for another chapter. It was probably for the best because the chapter would have probably gotten too long if I added the next part. In this chapter, we got to see Saki's perspective as she starts school and joins the mahjong club. Saki's abilities are mostly the same, but she is much stronger than she is cannon. I will continue to go back and forth between Saki and Mizuki's point of view, showing things that happen on both sides, but there might be more Saki parts than Mizuki. Mizuki's point of view is difficult to do, especially since we have no information on what Eisui was doing at that time. However, the parts I will go over will be important to the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story may or may not have any lemons, depending on how the story goes, but there will be yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 5



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	5. Panic Arrises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saki started school, and after a bit of confusion, joined the mahjong club. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It has been a week since Saki joined the mahjong club, and currently, it was Hisa, Mako, and Saki in the club room.

Saki continued to play her plus minus zero or the gambler style, as Hisa would like to call it, and every time she played, Hisa and Mako would end up with a migraine to the point that the two even started carrying around ibuprofen just in case. If there was two things that Hisa and Mako learned about Saki other than her terrifying playing style, it was that she likes to read and tends to get lost.

Saki was busy reading a book at the mahjong table while Hisa and Mako relaxed. They had played fifteen games earlier and decided to take a break, and Mako and Hisa needed a break. There was the distinctive sound of someone skidding, and then a bang from outside the club room, getting the attention of Saki, Hisa, and Mako before a cheerful girl voice ranged out, "Yatta! I won!"

 _"That sounds almost like Mizuki,"_ thought Saki, but the voice wasn't nearly as cute.

Hisa got up to open the door. What they saw was an orange-haired girl with a little too much sugar or taco, as she had a taco in her hand, giddily taunting her exhausted pink-haired girl.

"Nodo-chan, you definitely need to exercise more!" cheerfully shouted the orange-haired girl.

Saki sighed as she recalled Mizuki once saying the same thing to her, but the only one that caught it was Mako.

"Yuuki... you... are... going... too fast..." said the pink-haired girl, as best she could while panting.

Hisa coughed, getting the attention of the two girls as they turned to look at her.

"Ooo, Student Council President!" exclaimed the oranged-haired girl, while her friend still struggles to catch her breath.

"Student congress president." Hisa absentmindedly corrected her as she tried to rack her brain, trying to remember where she saw the pink-haired girl before.

"Except for the fact, your armband says 'Student council president,'" remarked Saki, much to Hisa's chagrin and Mako's amusement.

"I'm Yuuki, and this is Nodo-chan!" hyperly announced the orange-haired girl introducing herself and then the pink-haired girl.

"Haramura Nodoka," said the pink-haired girl, properly introducing herself.

Saki could only stare at her chest in awe as it reminded her of Mizuki, except Mizuki's were larger. However, that didn't stop a blush from sprouting on her cheeks.

An ahoge rised from Hisa's head. "Haramura Nodoka, the winner of last year's middle school tournament?"

"The one and only, djey!" exclaimed Yuuki quickly before Nodoka had a chance to say anything.

Saki was broken out of her daze and seemed amused to hear that, not that she showed it.

"We're here to join the mahjong club!" exclaimed Yuuki.

The smile on Hisa's face held a little dose of evil. "Takei Hisa yo. Welcome to the mahjong club!"

They soon came into the room and met Saki and Mako before noticing the apparently finished game.

"Ooo, are you playing a game?" hyperly asked Yuuki.

"We was," replied Mako.

"Then let's play a game!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"Sorry, but I have to go," apologized Saki as she stood up and slightly bowed before she made her way out of the club room quickly, leaving behind a puzzled Nodoka and Yuuki as it was still early.

When Saki got home, she made her way to the phone and stood there staring at it. She couldn't wait to tell her little sister the news.

"Saki, why don't you just call Mizuki?" asked Kai.

"But what if she is busy or trying to call, dad?" questioned Saki.

"Then why don't you go wait in the living room," said Kai. "I'm sure Mizuki will call when she can."

"But I'm too excited," replied Saki.

Kai sighed, but he couldn't blame his daughter.

Saki was standing there for a while.

"Dad, what time is it?" asked Saki.

"It's ten," answered her father.

"Eh!" exclaimed Saki.

She had been standing there waiting for Mizuki to call for three hours.

"W-What if something happened?" questioned Saki, a bit worried.

"Relax, Saki," replied Kai. "You know as well as I do that Mizuki can take care of herself."

"But why hasn't she called?" questioned Saki.

"Well, you know how busy your little sister can get as much as I do," replied Kai.

Saki sighed.

It was a bit strange. Mizuki usually always calls around seven in the evening, and the fact it was ten made Kai worried, but he knew that Mizuki could take care of herself.

Suddenly, the phone ringed, and Saki scrambled to get it, almost knocking the phone down.

"Good evening, Mizuki," greeted Saki.

 _"Good evening, Nee-chan,"_ came Mizuki's greeting. _"Sorry, I'm calling so late."_

"It's alright," replied Saki.

 _"How are you doing?"_ asked Mizuki.

"I'm doing great, and you?" asked Saki.

 _"I'm fine,"_ replied Mizuki. _"How is school going?"_

"It's going wonderful," answered Saki. "We got two new members in the mahjong club today."

 _"That's amazing, Nee-chan!"_ exclaimed Mizuki. _"Now we can see each other in the Inter-High team tournament."_

"Hai," replied Saki. "And how about you?"

 _"Well, I met the others in the mahjong club today and played them seriously, so…"_ Mizuki paused.

"Ah, I take it they aren't doing so well," replied Saki.

 _"Well, two of them didn't have a problem, and one of them was energetically happy, insisting on several_ games," replied Mizuki, _"but the other two couldn't pick themselves up from the table. Although, I had to come back home by myself. It was the reason my phone call was so late. So, who are the two new members?"_

"Two girls by the names Haramura Nodoka and Yuuki, but I don't know the last ones last name," answered Saki. "They both remind me a bit of you."

 _"Oh, and how so?"_ asked Mizuki, her curiosity piqued.

"Well, Yuuki is hyper and energetic," answered Saki, "and Haramura-san is a beautiful girl that has huge breasts."

 _"I see,"_ replied Mizuki. _"Well, I'm glad that you got two new members, Nee-chan."_

"Me too," replied Saki with a smile.

 _"Did you play them yet?"_ asked Mizuki.

"No, I came home early to wait for your phone call," answered Saki.

 _"Yeah, sorry about that,"_ apologized Mizuki.

"No, it's alright," replied Saki.

 _"So, do you know what position your playing?"_ asked Mizuki.

"No," answered Saki.

 _"Well, try not to worry about it too much,"_ replied Mizuki. _"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."_

"Hai," replied Saki.

 _"Well, let me talk to dad, and I'll talk to you later, Nee-chan,"_ said Mizuki.

"I'll talk to you later," replied Saki before turning to Kai and holding the phone out to him.

Kai took it, and Saki made her way to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Two days later, a tall, slim young man with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes was looking around as if someone was out to get him, wondering where a certain brown-haired girl and her she-devil little sister might be. The man was Suga Kyoutarou, and he was a first-year. The ladies' lunch looked especially delicious today, and he wanted to ask her to buy it for him but didn't want to run into her she-devil little sister. He involuntarily shivered at the thought of running into the said girl.

After an hour of fruitless searching and hiding, he found her sitting on the rooftop with the most beautiful angel he has ever seen in his whole life, but looked cautious as he looked around for any indication of the she-devil. Not seeing her around, he sighed in relief. A few minutes later, Kyoutarou was determined to join the mahjong club, despite not having any knowledge on how mahjong works, just to be close to his angel. He started to fantasize about it.

As if the God of Mahjong wanted to punish him, he was snapped out of his fantasy when a voice called out to him. "Kyoutarou?"

"Oh, Sa—" He responded before cutting himself off, looking around the room cautiously before looking back at Saki. "Saki. Where is your little sister?"

"She's going to a different school," answered Saki.

"Eh! She is?" questioned Kyoutarou.

"Hai," answered Saki.

Kyoutarou sighed in relief.

"It only natural that she would be going to a different school," remarked Mako. "Saki's little sister is probably too young to go to this school."

Saki turned to look at Mako. "My little sister may be young, but she is a very bright girl."

"Oh, that's it!" exclaimed Hisa, hitting the palm of her hand with a fist, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh?" questioned the others.

"I remember a few people talking about an elementary school girl that is very smart," said Hisa.

"Wait a minute," said Mako. "Are you saying Saki's little sister is a child prodigy?"

"Hai," answered Saki, getting everyone's attention. "My little sister skipped middle school and is starting her first year in high school."

The information dumbfounded everyone, but it explained a lot to Hisa about her little sister.

One week after Nodoka and Yuuki joined the club, Nodoka glared at the screen as if it is mocking her, or maybe it was.

When she joined, Nodoka was pleasantly surprised at the level of Kiyosumi's Mahjong club. While Kyoutarou is a total beginner, the other members are quite good and gave her some challenge. Though there are a few things that bothered her.

Score wise, the other members are good, but nothing overly spectacular. But that is where it ends.

Buchou has her moments of lapse of judgments and somehow is lucky when that happens. Someya-senpai seems to have an odd playing style when she removes her glasses. And Miyanaga-san has a very odd luck of having continuous plus minus zero score and a tendency of playing like a total beginner.

On rare moments where Buchou sent out Yuuki, supervised by Saki and Kyoutarou, to buy some groceries, Nodoka is shuffling through the club's play records. What she finds annoys her greatly. She finally had enough and stood up violently while pointing at the screen.

I cannot understand this! Why do you purposely choose bad waits?" questioned Nodoka in the angriest tone a proper lady could have without sounding rude.

Little did she know Hisa knew and has been waiting for her outburst. After all, it was easy to see that Nodoka has been growing more and more frustrated at the "odd luck" and "odd playing style" that most of the club members have. Thus Hisa decided to send out Yuuki, Saki, and Kyoutarou to safety. She let Nodoka see through her play record, knowing that it would make Nodoka snap.

"Well... I usually play logically, right?" answered Hisa, prepared with an answer.

"Yes, then why do you mix in that playing style as well? Do you plan to play that way even in a real competition?" questioned Nodoka angrily.

Mako watched the unfolding scene with amusement. "Now she's gone and done it…" she says while thinking how long it would take for Nodoka to accept what Saki has been doing as a deliberate act, and not just some coincidence, and snap at her too.

"You see, I never seem to be able to win at important times when I get a good wait," explained Hisa in a tone that resembles a patient mother who is trying to explain obvious stuff to her little daughter. "I feel like I win more often when I have bad waits."

And exactly like a stubborn little daughter, Nodoka angrily let out, "That is just a coincidence! An illusion! It is just your mind being swept up by temporary random deviations and interpreting them as 'flow' and 'jinxes'!"

Hisa sighed and patiently said, "Nodoka, there are people with many different ways of thinking in this world. There are people like you who spurn logic and play to have the highest win percentage over spans of thousands of hans. But there are also people who believe in the "flow" of the tiles. There are monsters out there with special powers to come up with freaky and lightning-fast wins too."

Nodoka fatly says, "I do not believe in those sorts of superstitions."

"Superstitions, huh?" questioned Hisa amusedly as she thought of Saki and what she did weeks before. " So you're saying that me choosing bad waits at crucial times is just superstitions?"

Nodoka thought that Hisa was starting to understand and says, "Yes. Especially during important matches, you should play logically in order to have the highest percentage of winning."

"So then, do you plan to live your one and only life just by logic and reasons?" questioned Hisa.

Nodoka looked surprised and a bit guilty. "That is an entirely different matter. I have a lot of things that I want to be, too, like an elementary school teacher, or maybe get married..." She trailed off until she remembered their original conversation. "But that is different! Mahjong isn't a one-shot deal!"

Hisa drilled the final nail into the coffin. "For me, this summer is my one shot at the national tournament. And if I had lost when I had bad waits, I guess I'd turn more logical or something. But when it is important, I choose the wait with the worse odds, and I always win that way."

And when said that way, Nodoka didn't have any comeback and was forced to believe... just for a bit.

Later that night, Saki had just finished talking to Mizuki for three hours and hung the phone up when the phone began to ring once more.

"Eh! Why would Mizuki be calling back?" wondered Saki before guessing that Mizuki forgot to tell her something. Saki picked the phone up and answered it. "Good evening—"

 _"Ah, Saki, finally,"_ interrupted the voice from the other end, but it was not Mizuki. _"I've been trying to reach you for the last two hours."_

"President?" questioned Saki, confused as to why Hisa would be calling her. "Sorry, I was talking to my little sister, but why are you calling?"

 _"Oh, I see,"_ replied Hisa. _"I need you to do me a favor."_

"A favor?" questioned Saki.

 _"Hai,"_ replied Hisa.

"What is it that you need?" asked Saki.

 _"I need you to play a game with Yuuki and Nodoka,"_ answered Hisa.

"But I already played them," replied Saki, a bit puzzled.

 _"No, not that way, Saki,"_ responded Hisa. _"Like the way you did after you joined."_

"Eh! You want me to play seriously?" questioned Saki, a bit surprised.

 _"Hai,"_ answered Hisa.

"But didn't you tell me not to play that way?" asked Saki.

 _"This is important, Saki,"_ responded Hisa, and Saki could hear the urgency in her voice.

Saki was silent for a bit, wondering what she should do when she recalled Mizuki telling her that she played the others.

 _"Saki, are you there?"_ came the question from Hisa.

"Hai," answered Saki.

 _"Will you do it?"_ asked Hisa.

"Hai," answered Saki.

 _"Thanks, Saki,"_ replied Hisa. _"I owe you one."_

"Your welcome," responded Saki. "You can repay me by placing me in the Taishou position."

 _"Will do,"_ replied Hisa.

Saki hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

The next day, Saki was the only one in the club room, sitting at the mahjong table reading a book. She was interrupted when there was a distinctive sound of someone skidding, and then a bang from outside the club room before a cheerful recognizable voice ranged out, "Yatta! I won!"

The doors opened up, and Yuuki bounded into the club room before noticing Saki at the table.

"Oh, Saki-chan, your here!" hyperly exclaimed Yuuki.

"Hai," answered Saki.

Kyoutarou came into the club room behind her before looking around. "Where is the president?"

"She had to step out for a bit," answered Saki.

"Oh," replied Kyoutarou.

Nodoka came into the club room behind them, panting for breath. Saki's cheeks flushed as she stared at her huge breasts.

"Well, should we get started?" asked Nodoka once she caught her breath.

"Hai," answered Saki putting the book she was reading away.

"You sure do like to read Saki-chan," remarked Yuuki, munching on a taco.

They went about setting up the mahjong board before picking seats with Yuuki picking east, Saki picking south, Nodoka picking west, and Kyoutarou picking north.

"Let's have a good game," said Saki with a slight bow.

The others smiled. "Let's have a good game."

They all sat down in their respective places before they went about getting their starting hands, and the game soon got underway. Yuuki picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile and discarding it. The others followed after her in the order of Saki, Nodoka, and Kyoutarou. Yuuki picked a tile and added it to her hand.

"There it is!" exclaimed Yuuki cheerfully before taking another tile. "Dealer Riichi, here I go!"

She turned her tile sideways before munching on a taco.

"Chi," called Saki taking the tile and adding it to her own before taking another tile and discarding it.

Yuuki and Nodoka looked at her with an exclamation despite not say anything.

The game continued for another turn. Yuuki picked a tile and added it to her hand.

"Awe~" pouted Yuuki as she looked at the tile before discarding it.

"Ron, Baiman plus riichi. That will be 17,000," declared Saki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with yellow static as her left eye flashed with yellow lightning.

"Eh!" exclaimed Yuuki, shocked that she dealt into her hand in the east wind.

"17,000," reminded Saki.

"Hai," replied Yuuki handing her the points before slumping in her seat, a bit deflated.

Saki collected the points, and they went about getting the table ready for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands. Saki reached out and took a tile before adding it to her hand.

"Kan," declared Saki as she turned two tiles of her quad.

"Scary!" exclaimed Yuuki in shock.

Saki laid them face down and slid the tiles across the table to the edge with a hand that showed years of experience. She reached out to the dead wall, and as she did, it was as if time slowed down, and the tile glowed with a yellow light.

 _"No."_ Nodokathought in disbelief.

After getting the tile, Saki didn't even look at it as she withdrew her hand, and then as if someone hit the fast forward button, time speed up as Saki banged the tile against the edge of the table.

"Rinshin tsumo," declared Saki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with yellow static as her left eye flashed with yellow lightning. "Magan is 4000 all."

Nodoka stood up and looked at her in shock, but then shrugged it off as a coincidence and handed the points over. Yuuki and Kyoutarou soon followed after her.

Saki collected the points, and they went about getting the table ready for the next hand before they went about getting their starting hands. Saki reached out and took a tile before added it to her hand, getting a glance from the others as they looked at her. She took another tile and discarded it. The others followed after her in the order of Nodoka, Kyoutarou, and Yuuki.

The game continued for five turns, with each of them drawing and discarding. Nodoka picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking another tile.

"Riichi!" declared Nodoka as she threw a riichi stick on the table.

The game continued, with each of them drawing in the order of Kyoutarou and Yuuki. Saki picked a tile and added it to her hand before breaking down her Haneman and discarding a tile.

"Pon," called Yuuki taking the tile and adding it to her own before taking another tile and discarding it.

Nodoka glanced at Yuuki before looking at Saki.

The game continued for another turn. Nodoka picked a tile and added it to her hand before taking a different tile and discarding it.

"Ron!" declared Saki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with yellow static as her left eye flashed with yellow lightning. "Baiman. 24,000 plus riichi and dealer repeat. That's 25,100."

Nodoka stood up and looked at her. "This can't be…"

What shook Nodoka up more was that Kyoutarou played the same tile, but Saki didn't call on him. Thus effectively ending the game and making Nodoka go bust with a negative 4100 points. Yuuki couldn't believe this, she managed to survive, even though she isn't the best, but Nodoka, who was the Inter-Middle champion, went busted? This wasn't Saki's playing style at all, and the fact that she wasn't able to win even in the east wind made it all the more shocking.

Nodoka started shaking, getting Yuuki's attention. "Nodo-chan?"

Nodoka ran toward the door, leaving a trail of tears, getting Saki's attention as she left the club room.

 _"Oh, no, what have I done,"_ thought Saki.

When Saki got home, she quickly made her way to the phone before picking it up and dialing a number. Kai looked at her daughter, wondering what the rush was. It was still a few hours before Mizuki was supposed to call.

 _"Hello, this—"_ came the greeting from a recognizable voice before it was cut off.

"President, how could you!" exclaimed Saki.

 _"Eh! Saki, what are you talking about?"_ questioned Hisa.

"Well, I played like you wanted me too, but…" Saki paused briefly. "Now Nodoka is mad at me!"

 _"Relax, Saki,"_ responded Hisa, apparently realizing what happened. _"I'm sure she will be fine."_

"Fine?" questioned Saki. "What am I supposed to do?"

 _"Saki, everything will be fine,"_ replied Hisa.

After a bit, Hisa eventually managed to calm Saki down.

 _"So, how did the game go?"_ asked Hisa.

Saki explained how the game went and then started panicking about Nodoka's reaction again, making Hisa have to try to calm her down once more.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the fifth chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. The chapter is a little short of my original goal of 4k words, and while I could have probably added the next part, I decided that I want to save that for another chapter. It is probably for the best because the chapter would have probably gotten too long if I added the next part. In this chapter, we got to see more members join the mahjong club and Saki's interactions with them. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story may or may not have any lemons, depending on how the story goes, but there will be yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 6



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	6. Was it a Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Saki continued with her days in the mahjong club, and soon they got three new members that joined. As the days went by, Hisa called Saki's house and made a request, and Saki did what she asked, but it apparently set Nodoka off, making Saki start to panic. What will happen next, and will they eventually resolve their issues? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It has been a week since Mizuki played the others, and currently, she was outside looking up at the night sky. Komaki and Kasumi have been avoiding her the last week, and Mizuki wondered if it was a mistake moving here. She can remember when Saki told her that they got two new members in the mahjong club, and Mizuki was excited that they could now play against each other in the Inter-High team tournament, but now, she wasn't so sure if being here was a good idea. She continued to talk to Saki every night and was happy for her, but she didn't want to bother her sister with her own problems, so she kept them to herself.

"Yamatsuki-san," came a recognizable voice that interrupted her train of thought.

Mizuki turned and looked at Komaki and Kasumi. "Jindai, Iwato-san. Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" questioned Komaki and Kasumi, a bit puzzled by the question.

"Well, I noticed that you've been avoiding me the last week," said Mizuki before the usual cheerful smile that graces her face disappeared. "So, do you not like me anymore?"

"Oh, no, no, no. It's not that!" exclaimed Komaki, failing her arms in protest.

"It's not?" questioned Mizuki.

"No," answered Komaki.

Mizuki sighed in relief. She was worried that she may have done something to make them not like her and would have to find a new place to stay while tending school. It wouldn't be hard to find a new place to stay, but Mizuki has started to get used to this house and the family.

"So, then what is the problem?" asked Mizuki, a bit puzzled with why they was avoiding her the last week.

"W-W-Well… uh… w-w-we… ummm," stuttered Komaki as her cheeks flushed.

"We would like to take our relationship with you to the next level," bluntly stated Kasumi.

Komaki's face flushed red in embarrassment at her cousin's bluntness.

It now made sense. They weren't avoiding her because they didn't like her, but because they like her. It must be why she saw them blushing a few times.

That would have been obvious to a normal person, but Mizuki had no prior experience with relationships.

A smile that has only been seen occasionally in the last week graced Mizuki's face. "I would be happy to."

"R-R-Really?" stuttered Komaki.

"Hai," answered Mizuki.

"Mizuki-chan!" exclaimed Komaki as she rushed toward her and hugged her.

Mizuki was a little surprised by the forwardness, but none the less felt at ease. She wrapped her arms around her and continued to lean her head against her right shoulder, enjoying the warm embrace.

After a bit, Komaki finally let her go and made her way back inside with Iwato while Mizuki stayed outside to look at the sky for a little longer.

A little later that night, Mizuki went to take a bath before making her way to the bedroom, bare naked despite having clothes. She was sitting on the bed waiting for Komaki and Kasumi, having decided to take a bath separately. It was nothing new as Mizuki has been taking baths with Hanbei in the last week. What was new was that it was her first time in the bedroom in the last week. Lately, she has been sleeping outside with Hanbei keeping her company despite Emiya's disapproval.

The bedroom door opened open, getting Mizuki's attention to see Komaki and Kasumi come into the room.

"This is my first time," said Komaki.

"This is my first time, too," replied Mizuki.

Mizuki stood up, and Komaki continued to look at her before her eyes trailed down to her breasts, and then further down to her puffy pussy, where they lingered.

Mizuki made her way toward her, making Komaki look up at her. She leaned forward and pressed her breasts against her, making their perky nipples and areolas press against each other while wrapping her right arm around her and laying it on her right ass cheek, slightly squeezing it.

"Mmmm," moaned Komaki as her cheeks flushed.

Komaki soon followed as she wrapped her left arm around Mizuki and laid it on her left ass cheek before rubbing it, feeling her skin under her hand. Mizuki closed her eyes and leaned forward, capturing Komaki's lips with her own as she kissed her, making Komaki close her eyes. As they was kissing, Mizuki moved her left hand and took Komaki's right before moving it to her pussy and moving her left hand to Komaki's puffy pussy, having caught Komaki's eyes linger on her pussy. She started rubbing it, making Komaki push her hips into her hand and getting muffled moans from her before she followed and started rubbing her pussy, making Mizuki push her hips into her hand and getting muffled moans from her in return.

You're probably asking yourself how Mizuki knew what she was doing, and truthfully she didn't, but she did her research.

They continued to kiss for a bit while rubbing each other's pussies, making them move their hips and moan and making their perky nipples and areolas rub against each other. Kasumi continued to watch them, so she knew what to do, having never done anything like this before, but her cheeks flushed when Mizuki kissed Komaki. Mizuki broke the kiss and pulled back with a blush on her cheeks, leaving behind a half-dazed Komaki.

"Mmmmm… aaah," moaned a bit dazed Komaki.

They continued to masturbate each other's pussies, making them move their hips and moan and making their perky nipples and areolas rub against each other for a while. As they masturbated each other's pussies, Komaki grabbed Mizuki's left ass cheek with a firm grip and started moving her hips harder while moving her hand faster, getting a moan from Mizuki and making her nipples and areolas rub against her nipples harder. Mizuki soon followed as she started moving her hips harder while moving her hand faster, getting a moan from Komaki in return.

"Aaaah… aaaah… mmmm… yes, yes… Mizuki-chan, Mizuki-chan… something is coming," moaned Komaki feeling something in her pelvis wanting to explode out of her.

"Mmmm… mmmm… aaaah… yes, yes… Komaki-chan, Komaki-chan… me too! Me too!" moaned Mizuki feeling the same thing before she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and captured Komaki's lips with her own, making Komaki close her eyes.

They continued to masturbate each other's pussies when suddenly their legs shook as they came, spraying cum out of their pussies on each other's hands and making it run down their inner thighs, much to their embarrassment. At the same time, Komaki squirted milk out of her titties all over Mizuki.

Once they finished, Mizuki moved her hand away from Komaki's pussy, and she soon followed. Mizuki pulled back and whipped some of the milk off her chest with her right hand before moving her fingers to her mouth and tasting it, making Komaki's cheeks flush. After a bit of tasting Komaki's milk, Mizuki took her fingers out of her mouth and took Komaki by the hand before leading her over to the bed and laying her down. Komaki continued to lay there, breathing heavily while Mizuki was fine. Mizuki got on the bed and crawled toward Komaki, pushing her legs to the side and getting between her legs. She leaned down and started licking her pussy.

Komaki's eyes widen. "Aaaah… aaaah… ooooh… Mizuki-chan, Mizuki-chan!" she moaned loudly as she grabbed Mizuki's head and arched her back, pushing her pussy into Mizuki's face.

 _"Wow! That looks like it feels good,"_ thought Kasumi as she watched, rubbing her legs together, feeling her pussy getting wet.

Mizuki continued to lick Komaki's pussy for a little bit before she pushed her head away from her pussy.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mizuki, looking up at Komaki.

Komaki's cheeks flushed. "I… I want to do you, too."

Mizuki's cheeks flushed, and she smiled. She moved out from between Komaki's legs and to the side before she climbed on top of Komaki backward so that her pussy was in front of her face and her face was in front of Komaki's pussy. Mizuki leaned back down and went back to licking Komaki's pussy, and Komaki soon followed as she put her hands on Mizuki's ass cheeks and pushed her down before she started licking her pussy, getting muffled moans from her.

They continued to lick each other's pussies for a while when suddenly their legs shook as they came, spraying cum out of their pussies into each other's waiting mouth and making it run down their inner thighs, much to their embarrassment. At the same time, Komaki squirted milk out from her breasts all over Mizuki's body.

When they finished, Mizuki climbed off of Komaki and laid down beside her on her side, and Komaki rolled over on her side so that they was facing each other. Mizuki moved forward and pressed her breasts against her, making their perky nipples and areolas press against each other while wrapping her right arm around her and laying her hand on her right ass cheek. Komaki soon followed as she wrapped her left arm around Mizuki and laid her hand on her left ass cheek. Mizuki started moving her hand, rubbing her hand across Komaki's ass cheek, feeling her skin under her hand before moving her hand to her pussy. Komaki soon followed as she did the same thing.

Mizuki continued to look at Komaki, who looked back at her before she started pushing her pointer and middle finger inside her pussy, which clenched against her fingers tightly until she felt some resistance. She continued to look at Komaki before she pushed her fingers deeper inside her tight pussy, and soon something gave way as her fingers sunk deeper inside.

"AHHHHH!" cried Komaki with tears in the corner of her eyes.

Mizuki leaned forward and started kissing her neck, trying to ease the pain while leaving her fingers inside her and not moving them.

"Mmmm… aaaah… Mizuki-chan," moaned Komaki, a bit later.

Mizuki moved her head and licked her ear.

"Aaaah… aaaah… Mizuki-chan, Mizuki-chan," moaned Komaki.

Mizuki moved her head back a little and smiled before taking Komaki's ear in her mouth and biting it.

"Oooooh… aaaah… aaaah… Mizuki-chan, Mizuki-chan," moaned Komaki, enjoying Mizuki biting and licking her ear.

While Mizuki continued to bite on her ear, Komaki soon followed and started pushing her pointer and middle finger inside her pussy, but continued to struggle with getting them inside.

"Huh?" questioned Komaki. "They won't go inside."

Mizuki stopped biting Komaki's ears and pulled away, much to her disappointment. "Push harder."

Komaki's cheeks flushed, and she complied as she pushed her fingers inside her pussy harder, and they started to sink inside Mizuki slowly until she could no longer go any deeper. Unlike Komaki, there was no resistance except for the tightness of Mizuki's pussy.

"Oh, wow. You're so tight," said Komaki in awe. "You're clenching my fingers so hard."

Mizuki's cheeks flushed.

"Didn't it hurt?" questioned Komaki, a bit confused.

"No, I broke my hymen years ago," replied Mizuki.

Mizuki leaned forward and took Komaki's left ear in her mouth before biting it while she started moving her fingers in and out of her pussy gently.

"Ooooh… mmmm… aaaah… aaah… Mizuki-chan, Mizuki-chan," moaned Komaki.

She followed and started moving her fingers in and out of Mizuki.

"Aaaaah… mmmm… mmmmm," moaned Komaki. "Faster, harder!"

Mizuki complied as she started pumping her fingers in and out of Komaki's pussy harder.

"OOOOOOH… AAAAAH… AAAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN!" moaned Komaki loudly as she started moving her hips harder, sending Mizuki's fingers in and out of her pussy and making their nipples and areolas rub against each other harder.

Despite Mizuki fingering Komaki's pussy hard and fast, she didn't do the same, but due to how tight Mizuki was, Komaki couldn't move her fingers fast. Kasumi blushed heavily at seeing Komaki wanting it rough.

They continued to finger each other's pussies, with Mizuki biting Komaki's ear for a while.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING!" moaned Komaki loudly. "OOOOH… YES, YES… FINGER MY PUSSY ROUGHLY! MAKE IT COME!"

Mizuki continued to pump her fingers in and out of Komaki's pussy a few more times.

"MIZUKI-CHAN! MIZUKI-CHANNNNNN~!" moaned Komaki.

Her legs shook as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy onto Mizuki's hand and squirting milk out of her titties onto her body, coating her fingers in her cum, and getting it on her inner thighs. At the same time, Mizuki's legs shook, and she came, squirting cum out of her pussy onto Komaki's hand, coating her fingers in her cum, and getting it on her inner thighs.

Once they finished, Mizuki stopped biting Komaki's ear and moved her head back before pulling her fingers out of her pussy and moving her arm from around her. Mizuki moved her fingers to her mouth and took them inside, sucking on them and tasting Komaki's cum, getting a blush from Komaki before she did the same.

After a bit of tasting each other's cum, Mizuki took her fingers out of her mouth and sat up, and Komaki soon followed. Mizuki moved toward Komaki and pushed her over before pushing her legs open and climbing on top of her so that the back of her thighs was resting against the front of Komaki's thighs and pressing her pussy against her. She leaned forward and grabbed Komaki's breasts hard before she started moving her hips hard, making her pussy smack and rub against Komaki's while squeezing and rubbing her titties.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… FUCK MY PUSSY!" moaned Komaki loving the rough treatment. "SQUEEZE MY BREASTS!"

"OOOOH… YES, YES… KOMAKI-CHAN, KOMAKI-CHAN… YOUR PUSSY FEELS SO AMAZING RUBBING AGAINST MINE!" moaned Mizuki loudly.

Mizuki continued to fuck Komaki's pussy hard, making her pussy smack and rub against Komaki's while squeezing and rubbing her titties for a while. As Mizuki fucked Komaki's pussy, the two started sweating with it running down their bodies, making their skin glisten in the light from outside.

"AAAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… IT'S COMING!" moaned Komaki as she felt her release getting closer.

"OOOOOH… AAAAH… AAAAH… MMMM… YES, YES… KOMAKI-CHAN, KOMAKI-CHAN… ME TOO! ME TOO!" moaned Mizuki.

Mizuki fucked Komaki's pussy hard, making her pussy smack and rub against her pussy while squeezing and rubbing her titties a few more times.

"MIZUKI-CHAN! MIZUKI-CHANNNNNN~!" moaned Komaki.

"KOMAKI-CHAN! KOMAKI-CHANNNN~!" moaned Mizuki.

Their legs shook, and they both came, squirting cum out of their pussies onto each other's pussy. When Komaki came, she also squirted milk from her titties onto Mizuki's hands and all over herself.

When they finished, Mizuki climbed off of Jindai and laid down next to her, both panting and trying to catch their breath, but more for Komaki than Mizuki. Once Mizuki caught her breath, she climbed off the bed and made her way over to Kasumi, who had been patiently waiting. Kasumi took her left hand with her right hand before moving it to her pussy, allowing Mizuki to feel how wet she was. 

"Sorry for making you go last," apologized Mizuki.

"It's alright," replied Kasumi with flushed cheeks.

Mizuki did the same thing with Kasumi that she did with Komaki, but unlike Komaki, who liked it rough, Kasumi liked it gentle. Soon they was lying there covered in sweat with Kasumi trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, I want to see you two fuck each other," said Mizuki, getting a blush from Komaki and Kasumi.

Komaki got up and crawled over to Kasumi before following Mizuki's example as she pushed her legs apart and climbed on top of her so that the back of her thighs was resting against the front of Kasumi's thighs and pressing her pussy against her.

"Now lean down so that your nipples and areolas are touching each other," instructed Mizuki.

Komaki leaned down and pressed her breasts against Kasumi, making their perky nipples and areolas press against each other. Mizuki crawled over to them before she climbed on top of Komaki from behind, straddling her ass cheeks before laying down and pressing her nipples and areolas against her back. Mizuki started moving her hips, making her pussy rub against Komaki's ass and her breasts rub against her back. Komaki moved with the movement, making their pussies and nipples rub against each other.

"OOOOH… OOOOH… YES, YES… KOMAKI-CHAN, KOMAKI-CHAN… FUCK THAT SEXY ASS!" moaned Mizuki.

Komaki's cheeks flushed at the compliment of her ass.

They continued fucking each other with Komaki fucking Kasumi's pussy and Mizuki fucking Komaki's ass for a while when suddenly their legs shook as they came, spraying cum out of their pussies onto each other's and Komaki's ass cheeks. When Komaki came, she squirted milk out of her titties onto Kasumi's body.

Once they recovered, Mizuki climbed off Komaki, and Komaki climbed off Kasumi before they laid down on the bed with Komaki and Kasumi cuddled up against Mizuki, resting their heads on her chest. They continued to lay there with sweat running down their bodies, trying to catch their breaths.

"What are you?" asked Komaki moving her head and looking up at Mizuki, making Kasumi move her head and look up at her too.

Mizuki looked down at them. She had a pretty good idea what she meant by that.

"Are you a God or a Demon?" added Kasumi.

"Neither," answered Mizuki.

"Huh?" came the confused response from Komaki and Kasumi.

"It is neither the power of a God or a Demon. It is the power of a Devil," answered Mizuki.

"A Devil?" questioned Komaki and Kasumi, having never heard of it before.

"A Devil is an extreme level monster that has a spirit or more inside them," explained Mizuki. "They are born with both extraordinary supernatural luck and extraordinary supernatural senses when playing Mahjong. Their extraordinary supernatural powers may combine to give them two or more special abilities. Unlike Demons, their extraordinary supernatural powers do not extend to only Mahjong but are also related to whatever spirit or spirits is inside them."

 _"So that is what she is,"_ thought Komaki and Kasumi.

After that, Komaki asked her about her playing style, and Mizuki explained everything to them, or at least the parts that they didn't know or understand. It wasn't much later when they drifted off to sleep, a bit worn out from their nightly activity.

The next day, Mizuki just got to the club room to hear Komaki and Kasumi explain her playing style to the others. While they understood most of it, there was several parts that surprised them.

Komaki made her way over to Mizuki and wrapped her arms around her, placing them on her ass cheeks before picking her up. She carried her over to the mahjong table and sat her down. Mizuki laid down on the mahjong table with her legs spread open, giving everyone a few of her red pussy. Komaki got down on her knees and leaned her head forward before she started licking her pussy, getting moans from Mizuki and surprised looks from Haru and Tomoe while Hatsumi's cheeks flushed.

_Buzzzz_

Mizuki's phone started vibrating nearby, and she reached out and grabbed it before looking at it, but then gave a confused look.

"Is something wrong, Mizuki-chan?" asked Kasumi.

Mizuki looked at her. "Well, that's a… aaaah… good question. Usually, Nee-chan doesn't… mmmm… aaaah… call me and… ooooh… yes, yes… waits for me to call her."

The others all gave her a worried look.

"Good evening—" greeted Mizuki before she was interrupted.

 _"Mizuki, what am I going to do!"_ came the frantic cry from Saki.

Komaki didn't stop eating out her pussy even as she answered her phone.

"What happened, Nee-chan?" questioned Mizuki going on high alert from her sister's panic voice.

 _"Well, President asked me to play a game with the new members seriously, and I remembered that you did the same with the others, so I did, but…"_ Saki paused briefly. _"Now, Haramura-san is mad at me."_

While Mizuki didn't know Haramura Nodoka or the president Takei Hisa all that well, she had a pretty good understanding of what the president was up to. She wanted to shake them up so that they would train for the prefectural tournament, or at least that's the impression she was getting. And by the sound of it, it worked.

"Well, what is Haramura-san like?" asked Mizuki.

 _"She is a beautiful girl and has huge breasts, and plays logically,"_ answered Saki.

Mizuki smiled, getting the distinct impression that her Nee-chan had fallen for the girl, but there was one thing she said that made her curious.

 _"Mizuki, what am I supposed to do?"_ asked Saki.

 _"That's easy. Just fuck her already,"_ thought Mizuki, but she wasn't about to tell her innocent Nee-chan that. "Have you… aaaah… ooooh… tried talking to her?"

The others blushed at Mizuki moaning while talking to her sister.

 _"Mizuki, are you alright?"_ came Saki's worried response.

"I'm fine," answered Mizuki as her cheeks flushed. "So did you… aaaah… mmmm… talk to her?"

 _"No,"_ answered Saki. _"She ran off with tears in her eyes."_

"And how did… aaaah… yes, yes… the others take it?" asked Mizuki between moans.

 _"They looked a bit shocked, but they seemed to be fine with it,"_ replied Saki sounding a bit confused.

So it was only Haramura that had a problem. Mizuki wondered if there might be something else that set the girl off.

"Try talking to… aaaah… her and see… mmmm… how that goes," replied Mizuki.

 _"I'll try,"_ responded Saki. _"Mizuki, are you sure you're alright?"_

"I'm fine," answered Mizuki. "Everything is… aaaah… great here."

 _"Uh… alright,"_ responded Saki, not sounding very sure. _"Here is dad."_

After that, Mizuki talked to her father for a little bit before saying their goodbyes and hanging up.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… KOMAKI-CHAN! KOMAKI-CHAN~!" moaned Mizuki as she came.

Once they was finished, and Mizuki has recovered, she sat back up on the mahjong table before climbing down.

"So, what happened?" asked Komaki, a bit worried.

"Apparently, my sister had fallen for one of the new members, Haramura Nodoka, but that is only part of it," answered Mizuki. "Her president, Takei Hisa, asked her to play the others seriously, and she did, but it seemed to have set Haramura off."

"How did the others take it?" asked Kasumi.

"They was a bit shocked but didn't seem to have a problem with it," answered Mizuki.

"That's strange," replied Hatsumi.

"Agreed, which is why I think there is more to it," said Mizuki.

Mizuki used her phone and started searching through it for information. It didn't take her long to get the information that she needed. The girl in question was the last year Inter-Middle mahjong champion and lived with her mother and father, Kei and Kaho Haramura, who are respectively, an attorney and public prosecutor. With parents like that, she was raised to be logical and not believing in the supernatural.

"I see," said Mizuki.

"What? What is it?" asked Komaki.

"She was the last year Inter-Middle mahjong champion, and her father is an attorney while her mother is a public prosecutor," answered Mizuki. "With parents like that, she was raised to be logical and not believing in the supernatural, so it was like a smack to the face when my sister played her seriously."

"Why would her president ask her to do something like that?" asked Hatsumi.

"I can't say for sure," answered Mizuki, "but my guess is to shake them up so that they would train for the prefectural tournament. While playing logical isn't bad, it has a downside to it if the person doesn't believe in the supernatural. They tend to overlook players with supernatural powers and easily play into their hands. It was a wise idea for the president to ask my sister to play them seriously, but it may have came with consequences. All we can do is wait and see."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the sixth chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. The chapter was originally too short, so I went back and decided to add the lemon into the chapter to make it longer and reach my goal of 4k words. This chapter takes place roughly around the same time as the last chapter, so try not to get too confused with the timeline of events. The chapter is pretty much straight forward, or at least I think it is, so there isn't really much to explain. I decided not to explain too much about Mizuki right now as a lot of it will be revealed later on from Saki's point of view. I took out a recently small piece of information about Mizuki's power that I added, and there is a reason behind this that will be revealed as the story continues. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story will have lemons, yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 7



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	7. A Talk and Maid Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Mizuki had troubles of her own, but after talking it out, they got closer to each other. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

Once Saki finished talking to Hisa and hung the phone up, she quickly went about dialing her little sister's phone number and waited for her to answer.

 _"Good evening—"_ came Mizuki's greeting.

"Mizuki, what am I going to do!" Saki frantically cried, interrupting her sister.

 _"What happened, Nee-chan?"_ questioned Mizuki, sounding like she went on high alert.

"Well, President asked me to play a game with the new members seriously, and I remembered that you did the same with the others, so I did, but…" Saki paused briefly. "Now, Haramura-san is mad at me."

 _"Well, what is Haramura-san like?"_ asked Mizuki.

"She is a beautiful girl and has huge breasts, and plays logically," answered Saki, picturing the girl in her mind before coming to her senses. "Mizuki, what am I supposed to do?"

 _"Have you… aaaah… ooooh… tried talking to her?"_ asked Mizuki.

Saki blinked several times, wondering what her little sister was doing before looking worried. "Mizuki, are you alright?"

 _"I'm fine,"_ answered Mizuki. _"So did you… aaaah… mmmm… talk to her?"_

Saki looked confused but answered. "No. She ran off with tears in her eyes."

 _"And how did… aaaah… yes, yes… the others take it?"_ asked Mizuki.

"They looked a bit shocked, but they seemed to be fine with it,"replied Saki sounding a bit confused.

 _"Try talking to… aaaah… her and see… mmmm… how that goes,"_ came Mizuki's reply.

"I'll try," said Saki. "Mizuki, are you sure you're alright?"

 _"I'm fine,"_ responded Mizuki. _"Everything is… aaaah… great here."_

"Uh… alright," replied Saki, not sounding very sure but shrugging it off. "Here is dad."

Saki handed the phone to her father and made her way to her bedroom, deciding to talk to Nodoka tomorrow.

Unlike Saki, Kai did understand what his daughter was doing, but they was already betrothed, so it didn't really matter, and he wasn't about to mention it. He was glad that everything was working out and happy for his daughter.

The next day, Saki made her way to the mahjong club quickly, and despite her tendency to get lost, she managed to find the club room without any trouble. However, her mind was elsewhere. When she got to the doors, Saki burst through them to see everyone in the room.

"Hara—" that was the only thing Saki was able to get out.

Nodoka turned and took off running, not even giving a glance to the girl in recognition. Saki didn't wait and spun around before giving chase.

"Eh? Eh? What's going on?" questioned Kyoutarou, looking a bit lost.

"Now you gone and done it," remarked Mako at the mahjong table.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," replied Hisa.

"And how are you so sure about that?" asked Mako.

"I'm pretty sure that Saki talked to her little sister yesterday and got some sound advice," answered Hisa.

"And yet she—" replied Mako before she was cut off.

At that precise moment, the phone ringed, and Hisa went to answer it.

"Hello, this is—" greeted Hisa before she went silent.

 _"Good evening. This is Yamatsuki Mizuki,"_ came the greeting of Saki's sister, interrupting Hisa. _"I'm guessing you're the president of Kiyosumi mahjong club, and I have one thing to say to you. You ever make my Nee-chan cry, your ass is dead meat. Understood?"_

Despite not having met the girl, a shiver ran up Hisa's back spine. "Hai."

 _"Good,"_ came the response from Saki's little sister before the phone clicked, indicating that she hung up on her.

Hisa put the phone down before she turned to look at Mako. "You was saying?"

Mako sweatdropped. "What did she have to say."

Hisa waved it away and dogged the question.

Meanwhile, Saki ran through the supposedly old abandoned school building in pursuit of Nodoka. It reminded her of when she had to chase her little sister around during elementary school. When Saki got outside, she climbed over the railing and made her way across the street, looking below for Nodoka. She didn't see her and didn't know what direction she went, so Saki took a wild guess and took off down the road.

Saki continued down the road with no real direction in mind but soon saw Nodoka walking up ahead. She continued after her until she got behind her.

"Haramura-san," said Saki.

Nodoka didn't give her any response and continued walking, and Saki followed behind her. After a bit, Nodoka came to a stop and turned to her.

"Will you stop following me!" exclaimed Nodoka.

"Haramura-san," said Saki, trying to talk to her.

Nodoka turned around and continued walking, and Saki followed behind her. Nodoka suddenly stopped and turned toward Saki.

"Was you holding back this whole time?" questioned Nodoka.

Saki looked down at the ground. "Hai."

"Why?" questioned Nodoka.

"The president told me to," answered Saki.

Nodoka scowled. Of course, it was the president.

"Well, stop," stated Nodoka. "Besides, there are more strong opponents than just me out there. At the nationals."

"Nationals," muttered Saki. "I have to go to Nationals!"

Nodoka looked pleasantly surprised at Saki's outburst. "Why?"

Saki made her way over to the railing of the bridge and looked down. "Before I joined a mahjong club, it was just something I did with my family, and I don't mean that in a good way. I have a lot of bad memories associated with it."

"Then why still play?" questioned Nodoka.

"If it weren't for those that stood beside me, I would have lost my love for mahjong long ago," answered Saki. "When I played with my family and won, my mom would get mad, which often started arguments between my mom and my father, who always defended us."

"Us?" questioned Nodoka.

"Hai, my sisters and me," answered Saki.

"Sisters?" questioned Nodoka.

"One of my sisters is the supposed favorite of winning the nationals," answered Saki.

"It couldn't be…" said Nodoka. "What's your sister's name, Miyanaga-san?"

"And here I would have thought the last name would have given it away," answered Saki. "Her name is Teru."

 _"I've heard of her. She won both last year's summer and spring tournaments. Miyanaga Teru!"_ thought Nodoka in shock before she remembered something. "And what about your other sister?"

"You probably haven't heard of her directly, but you probably have heard the rumors about her," replied Saki. "Her name is Mizuki."

"I guess you have a lot going on, too," said Nodoka.

"I still get along with my sisters and talk to them, but we are separated by several prefectures," said Saki. "The arguments that occurred eventually tore my family apart. My mom took my sister and left."

Nodoka frowned. "What about your other sister?"

"She found out that she was betrothed and went to go meet them, then decided to go to a different school," answered Saki.

Nodoka gasped in surprise. Her little sister was engaged?

"What school is she going to?" asked Nodoka.

"Eisui Girls' High School," answered Saki. "I have to get to nationals so that I can see my sisters again." Saki turned around and looked at Nodoka. "Haramura-san, let's go together. Let's go together, to the nationals!" Saki gave a grin that made her look adorable.

That seemed to make a blush spread on Nodoka's face. "Miyanaga-san—"

"You can call me Saki," interrupted Saki. "I have two sisters, and with everyone calling us Miyanaga-san, it gets confusing and annoying."

"Th-then you can call me Nodoka, Saki-san," she muttered.

"Hai, Nodoka-chan," Saki replied with another grin and without even thinking about it.

The blush on Nodoka's face intensified. "T-T-Then… no more holding back, okay?" she said, raising her pinky finger.

"Hai!" Saki responded happily, taking the pink finger into her own.

Little did Nodoka know, this will be a depressing period for her and the others in the mahjong club. 

Two days later, Saki was sleeping under a cherry blossom tree with a book lying on her chest. She was reading the book earlier and ended up falling asleep from the warm breeze. Saki woke back up and sat up with a sleepy face, stretching and yawning, making the book fall off her and land on the ground. She looked down at it before she picked it up, dusted it off, and folded it neatly.

"Oiy, Saki!" called out Kyoutarou as he ran toward her.

Saki turned to look at him as he made his way over.

"You're here again?" questioned Kyoutarou.

A little later, Saki and Kyoutarou headed for the mahjong club room, talking to each other when a voice called out to them.

"You two over there, halt!" came the girlish and cheerful recognizable voice.

Saki and Kyoutarou turned and looked up at the voice.

"Yuuki-chan!" said Saki.

Yuuki was sitting on top of the concrete wall with a taco in her hands.

I'm coming, too!" cheerfully announced Yuuki with a smile before jumping down onto the pavement.

"Why are you munching on a taco up there?" questioned Kyoutarou.

"If I run out of tacos, I can no longer maintain my human form," answered Yuuki as she went off into her own fantasy world.

"What do you think you are, exactly?" questioned Kyoutarou.

"I will, myself, become the taco!" exclaimed Yuuki holding up a taco and lost in her own fantasy world.

Saki and Kyoutarou looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

In the mahjong club room, Nodoka was standing at the mahjong table, messing with the mahjong tiles. Earlier on her way to school, she was stopped for an interview by Nishida Junko, a reporter for Weekly Mahjong Today. She mentioned the prefecture tournament that would be starting soon before asking if there was any players that she was paying attention to. Nodoka was reminded of her many matches with Saki and blushed before answering and going on her way.

The door opened up, and Yuuki, Saki, and Kyoutarou made their way into the club room.

"Yo! You the only one here, Nodo-chan?" asked Yuuki.

"Hai," answered Nodoka before looking at Saki.

"Help me make the tea, okay?" questioned Yuuki turning to Kyoutarou.

"Sure, fine…" replied Kyoutarou before he followed her.

"What are you doing, Nodoka-chan?" asked Saki.

"I-I-I'm playing all four players with their hands exposed," answered Nodoka with a blush sprouting on her face. "Even though I know what's in everyone's hands, to get Rinshin Kaihou almost every time is not something that's easy to do." Nodoka put the pen down and stood up, looking at Saki.

"Tea's ready!" exclaimed Yuuki, interrupting the moment. "All righty, let's start playing!"

"Aren't we supposed to wait for the president and Mako-senpai?" asked Saki before they took their seats at the mahjong table.

"Oh... yeah," replied Kyoutarou. "The president and Someya-senpai said they were busy this afternoon and would be late."

Saki nodded in acknowledgment, taking a seat at the table.

"Taco's rock," Yuuki mumbled, munching on a said taco.

"Concentrate!" replied Kyoutarou, looking over his tiles as he decided which one to discard.

Yuuki continued as if she hadn't heard him, "There's also takoyaki. It's good too 'cause its name sounds like tacos."

"You're annoying…" replied Kyoutarou.

"What?" questioned Yuuki, glaring at him with an angry look.

Saki grinned at the two of them. They really were some good comic relief, just like her little sister, but her sister's comic relief is... well... different. She hated to break it up, but a call was a call.

"Kan!" declared Saki as she turned two tiles of her quad.

"Scary!" exclaimed Yuuki with a scared face.

Saki laid them face down and slid the tiles across the table to the edge before reaching out to the dead wall, and as she did, it was as if time slowed down, and the tile glowed with a yellow light.

After getting the tile, Saki didn't even look at it as she withdrew her hand, and then as if someone hit the fast forward button, time speed up as Saki banged the tile against the edge of the table.

"Rinshin tsumo," declared Saki, knocking her hand down, which was engulfed with yellow static as her left eye flashed with yellow lightning. "Sanbaiman. That's 6000/12,000. What were you saying about concentration, Kyoutarou?"

Kyoutarou gasped as he looked at her fancy hand before recovering.

"One day, Saki," Kyoutarou murmured. "Just you wait, one day."

"Yup, when I'm long dead in the grave."

"So, you admit you'd kick the bucket before me?" Kyoutarou said, gleefully.

"Now, you're just desperate."

"I'm not desperate," he cried. "Yuuki, tell her I'm not desperate."

"Tacos," the girl mumbled, lost in her own fantasy.

"Appreciate the help," he deadpanned.

Saki laughed, holding her stomach while Yuuki grinned and Nodoka blushed.

The next day in the mahjong club, Saki, Yuuki, Kyoutarou, Nodoka, and Hisa were the only people there. Mako was not there that day for some strange reason.

Hisa had an announcement to make as she was quickly writing on a whiteboard while the others was busy finishing playing a game. If she wanted her team to win, this was something that was necessary.

"You know," said Kyoutarou contemplating. "Do you always have to make someone go bust every time, Saki?"

"How dare you speak so rudely to Saki-chan, you jerk!" exclaimed Yuuki as she stood up on her chair before jump kicking Kyoutarou, making him hit the floor.

"Everyone, gather around," Hisa called.

Everyone turned to look at her before they got up and made their way to the couches and chairs. Saki sat down on the couch with Nodoka sitting on her right. Kyoutarou was about to sit down on her left.

"Oh, no, you don't!" exclaimed Yuuki jumping onto the couch before jump kicking Kyoutarou, making him hit the floor for the second time. "You, stay put on the floor, you jerk!"

Kyoutarou recovered and stood to the side, away from the couches as they all gave their attention to Hisa. He was just glad Saki's she-devil of a sister wasn't here and sleeping, or they did something wrong. They had yet to realize the terror they would invoke if they woke her up or crossed her the wrong way.

"Twelve days from now, at the beginning of next month, are the prefectural qualifiers. There are both team and individual tournaments at the qualifiers. And this year, our mahjong club will be entering this tournament. Our goal is, of course, to get through the prefectural qualifiers. Over there are the records of important past champion schools in our prefecture," said Hisa gesturing towards the file that was sitting at the table below the whiteboard before she handed out pieces of papers to the group. "And these are the rules for the qualifiers. They're also on the computer, so you have no excuse not to learn them… Yuuki."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," she pouted.

"Oh, really now," she teased.

"Aha!"

"Hmmmm... then how many points do you get at the start of the competition?"

"Ah..." she trailed off nervously. "I'm just going to go look at the computer."

She jumped off the couch and made her way over to the computer.

"One hundred thousand points sometimes more depending on the situation and the tournament," answered Saki before Hisa could.

Hisa blinked several times but took note of what she said. "Thank you, Miyanaga-san. Well, only for the team tournament."

"So, there's a team tournament and an individual tournament," said Nodoka as she looked at the paper.

"Boys and girls are separate? So, I can only participate in the individuals then?" questioned Kyoutarou as he looked through the page. To be separated from his dear Nodoka so soon. Was Kami-sama really so cruel?

"Just read the paper. I'll answer your questions together later," said Hisa, taking a sip from her tea. Kyoutarou was actually getting better at making it.

Saki was looking at the paper, and Hisa thought she was studying the rules, but she was doing anything but that. She was thinking of her sisters.

"Um, so the winner of the team tournament at the qualifiers last year was…" said Yuuki as she looked at the information on the computer.

"Ryuumonbuchi," Saki muttered, not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Saki-chan, you know them?" questioned Yuuki as she continued to look at the screen.

"Well, not personally. Before I came to school, my little sister got an offer from Ryuumonbuchi and Kazekoshi due to her intellect, and they was my first two choices for school, but… well…" Saki paused at the end before picking back up. "In the end, I decided to come here, and my little sister decided to go to a different school."

Hisa noticed the pause and that there was something Saki didn't want to mention, but she decided to leave it be unless it was something important. The information that she heard made her pale. If she did join one of the other schools, they would have to play against her. No… scratch that… they wouldn't even have gotten into the prefecture qualifiers. Could this be one of her bad waits? Sure, she felt she often got lucky when she played her bad waits, but this felt too lucky.

"Why didn't you go to one of the other schools?" asked Yuuki.

Saki didn't respond for a few moments as she continued to look at the paper. "In any case, I was looking over some of the information on our competition last night. Amae Koromo's name obviously came up. She won't be an easy opponent to beat."

 _"She dodged the question,"_ thought Hisa.

"This girl could be scarier than Saki-chan," the taco lover mumbled in shock.

"Pretty close," responded Saki.

"It's because Ryuumonbuchi had Amae Koromo on their roster that the six-time representative from our prefecture, Kazekoshi all-girls school, was crushed in the finals last year," said Hisa. "Starting with Amae, everyone on Ryuumonbuchi's team was a first-year, but even Kazekoshi couldn't even lay a hand on them."

"First-years?" questioned Nodoka.

"Which means that this year, they're all…" said Kyoutarou.

"Everyone of them will be a second-year," said Hisa.

"But! This year our first-year, Nodo-chan will beat 'em!" declared Yuuki confidently, getting a blush out of Saki.

"And we've got Saki, too!" added Kyoutarou, getting a blush out of Nodoka.

"History will repeat itself," declared Yuuki.

"Yeah!" shouted Kyoutarou in agreement.

"By the way, where is Someya-senpai today?" asked Saki.

"See, Mako's family runs a cafe," explained Hisa. "The place is really busy this time of year, and a part-timer called in sick. They're a bit low on staff at the moment, so, Nodoka, Miyanaga-san… would you two mind going to help out?"

"You're not going to help out, President?" asked Kyoutarou.

"Yeah, and what about me!" yelled Yuuki.

"Huh? Uh… I'm the eldest, you see, and I have stuff to do for the student con… council. Besides, if Yuuki went to help, they'd probably think she's a child," she managed to stutter out an explanation while correcting herself from saying congress.

"Actually, loli is very in at the moment," interjected Saki.

"And your only seventeen!" Yuuki added.

"Oh, haha, well… ah," these kids were totally ruining her plan. Well, it wouldn't hurt anyway. "Sure, fine, you can go."

"Yay!" cheered Yuuki.

 _"Not sure why she's so happy about doing more work,"_ thought Saki.

"Anyway… learning about the real world is also important for strengthening your mahjong skills. This is all a part of your special training," Hisa explained.

 _"That makes no sense,"_ thought Saki. _"How is working in a cafe gonna help?"_

"Oh, and Nodoka, make sure that Miyanaga-san gets there," said Hisa.

Saki pouted. Damn her directionally challenged brain. Hearing that from her little sister was one thing, but from others, it was downright annoying.

 _"I take that back,"_ thought Saki after they got to the cafe. _"How is working in a maid cafe going to help?"_

They was busy getting dressed in the outfits.

"You call this a maid outfit?" questioned Saki.

"I think it looks amazing," replied Yuuki cheerfully. "Nodo-chan looks awesome, djey!"

Saki turned and looked at Nodoka before blushing, but shook it off and looked back at Yuuki.

"You really do look like a loli, Yuuki," the red-eyed girl said with a finger and thumb on her chin.

"Only Kyou-chan may gaze upon me with such eyes!" exclaimed Yuuki dramatically.

The door to the changing room was pushed open before Mako stuck her head inside, interrupting Yuuki's dramatic moment.

"You guys finished?" asked Mako looking at them. Her glasses glinted in the light. "Oh, and what do we have here?"

Nodoka blushed.

Saki blinked.

Yuuki posed.

"You all look good. So get out there!" Mako said before leaving them alone with each other.

Walking outside, they were immediately greeted by the perverted faces of the customers with blushes spreading across their cheeks. Saki was sure most of their gazes were directed to Haramura. She wasn't sure whether she was happy about that or not.

"I want a shorter skirt," said Saki with a pout.

Nodoka looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Not me," disagreed Yuuki. "I like this. I think this outfit really becomes me."

They both turned to look at the small girl with deadpanned expressions. That was such a Yuuki comment to make.

"See you later, girls. I have men to give nosebleeds to," said Yuuki.

They could only stare for several seconds as the girl walked off before shaking their heads.

"Ah, Miya… Saki-san… we better get on it too," Nodoka said, moving off to serve customers.

Watching her go, Saki stared at the girl working. The combination of her figure and polite attitude reminded her a bit of her little sister.

"Nodoka's a natural at this," Mako said from behind the counter.

"She really is," said Saki before turning to Mako. "Um…so, why a maid cafe?"

Mako folded her arms across her chest. "Lately we just have all these rival manga cafes popping up everywhere. We need to compete with them to keep some of our customers and get others back." A blush flared up on her cheeks. "So, what you think of the uniform?"

 _"Of course, but good luck trying to compete with them,"_ thought Saki. "You call this a maid outfit? The skirt is not short enough." She pouted. "If I was shorter and knew I'd be doing maid work, I would have brought my little sister's outfit."

Mako looked at her with a deadpanned expression. Was the skirt not short enough for her? Sure it may not be as short as their school uniform, but still.

Suddenly, she remembered what Saki said last. "Huh? Your sister does maid work?"

"Not exactly," answered Saki.

Mako continued to look at her with a puzzled expression.

Their conversation was halted when Nodoka came up from behind them and placed one of the orders on the counter. In doing so, she caught sight of the mahjong table in the enclosed area.

"What's that!" Yuuki yelled as she ran over.

"What do you think people play mahjong on?" teased Saki.

"I know that. I mean, why is it here in the first place, djey?" questioned Yuuki.

"Originally, this place was for mahjong more than anything. We've had to cut down though since it became less popular," explained Mako.

"But Mahjong is popular again, so there is no reason to cut down now," said Saki.

"Yo!" called a voice from the cafe entrance as two men entered.

"Welcome!" Mako called in reply.

"Welcome home, Master!" the three first years chimed.

The taller man turned to look at the mahjong table. "The table's free, can we play?"

"Of course," Mako said with a grin. "Nodoka, Yuuki, please lead them to the mahjong table."

"Eh!" exclaimed Yuuki. "But what about Saki-chan?"

Saki smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"Saki will handle the customers while you're busy," answered Mako.

"I will?" Saki wondered.

Mako nodded in reply. "You will."

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the seventh chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. The chapter didn't quite reach my goal of 4k words, but it was near close, and I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter. This chapter takes place towards the end of the last chapter and covers Saki's point of view. The chapter continues with Saki's troubles and covers some of episode 3 and 4 of the anime. There was a hint or two about Mizuki, but not anything substantial, but more about her will be revealed either soon or after the prefectures. Saki is a bit naive when it comes to relationships, but she is innocent when it comes to that, so it's to be expected. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story will have lemons, yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

 **Update:** Changes to a few chapters has been implemented and are finished. If you are not up to speed on the changes, then please go back and reread the story so that you not confused later on. The only chapters that gained any changes are Chapters 1, 2, 3, 6, and 7. So please review these chapters so that you are up to speed on what is going on in the story.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 8



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	8. Another Betrothed and Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, after talking to her sister, Saki talked to Nodoka and managed to work everything out between them. Later, their president, Takei Hisa, sent them to Mako's family cafe to help out, but what is her true intention? What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

It had been two days since Mizuki's sister Saki called her, and Mizuki woke up in the morning before getting out of bed and taking a bath with Jindai and Iwato, dirty from their previous night's activities. Once they gave each other a quicky and washed up, they got out of the bath and got dressed for the day before making their way to the dining room to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, Mizuki and the girls got ready to head to school.

"Mizuki, there is something I need to talk to you about," stated Ruri.

Mizuki paused and turned to look at her. "Whatever it is you need to talk to me about, if it isn't important, it will have to wait until after school."

"It's important," said Ruri.

"Understood," replied Mizuki.

Mizuki and the girls followed her through the house to the living room, where two petite women that Mizuki recognized was.

"Good morning, Usuzumi-san," greeted Mizuki with a slight bow in politeness.

It was not the first time that Mizuki had met the women, so she was very well aware of who they were. They were the mothers of Usuzumi Hatsumi, and their names were Usuzumi Urumi and Usuzumi Hatsuka. It was no wonder where Hatsumi gets her height and appearance from. Usuzumi Hatsuka had shoulder red hair, brown eyes, and a childlike appearance despite her age. Usuzumi Urumi had short purple hair and light brown eyes and was a few inches shorter than Usuzumi Hatsuka, which was the same height as Hatsumi.

"Good morning, Mizuki," replied Hatsuka and Urumi.

Mizuki turned to look at Ruri. "So what is it you needed to talk to me about Jindai-san?"

"I told you to call me mom or mother or something similar," replied Ruri.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," apologized Mizuki.

"In any case, it's not me that needs to talk to you," said Ruri.

Mizuki turned and looked at Hatsuka and Urumi. "So, your the ones that needed to talk to me?"

"Hai," answered Hatsuka.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" asked Mizuki.

"What do you think of our daughter?" asked Hatsuka.

"Well, I've only known her for a short time, but she is a very adorable, stubborn, caring girl," answered Mizuki.

Hatsumi and Hatsuka's cheeks flushed.

"We… ummm…" said Hatsuka, a bit nervously.

Mizuki tilted her head in confusion, wondering what she wanted.

"We want you to take our daughter as your wife," bluntly stated Urumi.

Hatsumi and Hatsuka's faces flushed red in embarrassment at Urumi's bluntness.

"With all due respect, that is for her to decide," replied Mizuki.

"You did it with Komaki and Kasumi," stated Urumi.

"That was more my mothers' doing, and while I respect my mothers, I will not force someone into an arranged marriage," answered Mizuki. "If Komaki-chan and Kasumi-chan did not want to be married, I would have gladly declined despite how beautiful they are."

Komaki and Kasumi's cheeks flushed.

Mizuki turned to look at Hatsumi. "Is this what you want?"

"Hai," answered Hatsumi.

"I see," said Mizuki as she turned to look back at Hatsuka and Urumi. "You didn't tell me for yourself, but for your daughter."

"Ahahaha," laughed Urumi. "You caught me. Hatsumi came to us and asked us about it, and we gave her our approval."

"You know, you could have asked instead of stating it," replied Hatsuka.

"And miss your adorable reaction?" questioned Urumi. "I think not."

Hatsuka's cheeks flushed.

Mizuki giggled, getting their attention. "Since this is what she wants, I will not object."

"R-R-Really?" questioned Hatsuka.

"Yes," answered Mizuki.

"Mizuki-chan!" exclaimed Hatsumi as she ran toward her and jumped at her.

Mizuki caught her by her ass cheeks before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, getting a smile from Hatsuka, Urumi, Ruri, Komaki, and Kasumi. After a bit, Mizuki broke apart and sat Hatsumi down on the floor.

"Now, if this is settled, we need to get to school," said Mizuki.

"It's settled," replied Urumi with a smile.

Mizuki turned around and left the room with the girls as they made their way to school.

The next day, moaning sounds could be heard coming from inside the club room. Tomoe and Haru was sitting at the mahjong table. Hatsumi and Mizuki was sitting on the couch bare naked with one leg over and one leg under each other, banging their pussies against each other and moaning in pleasure. Kasumi was sitting in a chair bare naked nearby the couch, fingering her pussy gently while rubbing her breasts with her other hand.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… YOUR LITTLE PUSSY FEELS AMAZING!" moaned Mizuki.

"OOOOH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… FUCK MY LITTLE TIGHT PUFFY PUSSY!" moaned Hatsumi with flushed cheeks.

Komaki had an announcement to make as she quickly tried to write on a whiteboard but was having difficulty while fingering her pussy roughly. She eventually gave up and decided to put it aside for later and made her way to another chair by the couch, sitting down in it before she went about fingering her pussy and squeezing her breasts roughly.

"OOOOH… MMMM… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING!" moaned Hatsumi feeling something in her pelvis wanting to explode out of her.

"MMMM… AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… ME TOO! ME TOO!" moaned Mizuki feeling the same thing before she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and captured Hatsumi's lips with her own, making her close her eyes.

They had been going at it for a while now, and it didn't take them long when they both came, squirting cum out of their pussies onto each other's pussy. Komaki and Kasumi also came, spraying and squirting cum out of their pussies with Komaki squirting milk out of her titties.

Once they finished, Komaki went back to writing on the whiteboard.

"Everyone, gather around," said Komaki.

Mizuki, Hatsumi, and Kasumi was already there and sat up while Haru and Tomoe turned to look at her before they got up and made their way to the couches and chairs. Mizuki was sitting down on the couch in her same spot with Hatsumi sitting on her lap. Tomoe and Haru sat down next to them, avoiding the spot where they made out.

"Twelve days from now, at the beginning of next month, are the prefectural qualifiers," said Komaki. "There are both team and individual tournaments at the qualifiers. And this year, our mahjong club will be entering both tournaments. Our goal, quite obviously, is to get to Inter-High, which is why I think we should do some training."

"Training, huh?" questioned Mizuki before turning to Kasumi. "Did you even decide what position everyone is going to be playing?"

"Hai, I did," answered Kasumi as she got out a piece of paper and set it down on the table.

Everyone looked down at the paper.

"You are just pure evil," remarked Hatsumi. "Placing Mizuki-chan as Captain."

Despite Komaki respecting her opponents, she had to agree with Hatsumi. She could remember the day before in the mahjong club when Mizuki called the Kiyosumi mahjong club. At the start of the short conversation, Mizuki was normal, but when she got to a certain part in their chat, she started giving off an ominous aura that had everyone shivering. Her aura was not maroon, it was black, and she was giving a dark face.

"Hatsumi-chan, you make me sound like I'm the reincarnation of the devil," pouted Mizuki, interrupting Komaki's thoughts.

Everyone looked at her with a deadpanned expression. _"That's because you are!"_

"What?" questioned Mizuki tilting her head, looking innocent and adorable.

"Nothing," they all replied.

"In any case, it can't be helped," said Mizuki. "Due to my nature, it is the best place. Besides, if they placed me as Vanguard, you all will be lucky if you even got a chance to play."

Mizuki continued to look at the paper in Hatsumi's hands. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or pity her opponents this year.

**Eisui team line up for the 71st National Tournament**

**Vanguard:** Jindai Komaki  
 **Sergeant:** Karijuku Tomoe  
 **Lieutenant:** Usuzumi Hatsumi  
 **Vice Captain:** IwatoKasumi  
 **Captain:** Miyanaga Mizuki

"This is alright, but perhaps you should put Takimi-san down as a substitute," suggested Mizuki.

"Sounds good," replied Kasumi before taking the paper and writing down Haru as a substitute.

"Now that that is taken care of, anyone got any ideas of what we should do for training?" asked Komaki.

"I know," said Hatsumi. "Why don't we just have Mizuki-chan destroy everyone until we get better?"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"I don't think that would benefit anyone," replied Mizuki, "but I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked everyone.

"How about a training camp?" asked Mizuki. "We will leave school and go someplace else to train."

"Are you even going to be able to come?" asked Hatsumi, turning to look at Mizuki.

"That won't be a problem, but it will cost us," answered Mizuki.

"But where will we go?" asked Tomoe.

"You'll see," replied Mizuki. "Does everyone agree?"

"Hai," answered the others.

"It will be this weekend," said Mizuki.

"Should I bring a tent?" asked Hatsumi.

"You should bring nothing except yourself," answered Mizuki.

Hatsumi, Komaki, and Kasumi blushed.

"So you want us to go naked?" questioned Hatsumi.

Mizuki's cheeks flushed. "Uh… well… you could if… you want to be… seen naked in public… but that's not what I meant when I said to bring nothing except yourself."

"What about the mahjong stuff?" asked Kasumi.

"Not going," answered Mizuki.

"Then how are we going to train?" asked Hatsumi.

"Your questions will be answered when we get there," answered Mizuki.

"What about phones?" asked Komaki.

"Phones can go, but only important phone calls can be answered, so only calls that are family-related unless it's about the training or tournament," answered Mizuki. "All other questions will be answered when we get there. Everyone got that?"

"Hai!" responded the others.

"Good," said Mizuki. "Everyone meet here at school this weekend at three in the morning."

"Hai!" the others replied.

A few days have gone by since that day, and it was now the weekend. Everyone in Eisui Girls' High School mahjong club met up at the school's front entrance early in the morning, waiting for their ride to wherever they was going. Mizuki had talked to her sister over the last few days and learned that they were going to training camp, but she had already thought as much.

Hatsumi was wearing her school outfit, which was comprised of a short light pink skirt that went down to her upper thighs and a white short-sleeve shirt with a light pink tie. Mizuki was wearing her school cheerleading outfit, which was comprised of a short light pink skirt with white and gold trimming that went down to her upper thighs. At the top, she wore a light pink tank top shirt with white and gold trimming and design that went down to just above her belly button, showing a little of her midriff. She wore light pink socks with white trimming and a pair of white and light pink shoes with gold trimming with this outfit.

They continued to wait for a bit until the clock struck five minutes before three, and a white six-passenger limousine pulled up in front of the school's entrance with the engine running. The driver door opened up, and a man climbed out, making his way around the limousine.

"Good morning, My Ladies," he greeted with a slight bow in politeness.

He was a short man at around five feet two inches tall but was a bulky man. He had black hair that appeared to be turning a bit gray in a few spots that was neatly sleeked back and tied in a ponytail that was medium length and bright green sharp eyes. His sharp eyes made it obvious that he was not a man to trifle with, and he wore a black and white tuxedo.

"Good morning, Shigeru," greeted Mizuki. "Your timing is perfect as usual."

The man's full name was Miyasato Shigeru, and he was the head butler of the Tokugawa clan.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you, My Lady," replied Shigeru as he went to the passenger door and opened it.

Mizuki made her way to the passenger door and climbed inside before sitting down on the right in the center with her legs spread open so that her back was facing the rear of the limo. Hatsumi was the next to climb inside before she hoisted her skirt up and sat down between Mizuki's legs with her ass cheeks pressed against her pussy and thighs. The next two to climb inside were Komaki and Kasumi, who sat down on Mizuki's right and left. Tomoe and Haru was the last two to climb inside before they sat down on the left so that their backs was facing the front of the limo. The limousine was a luxurious one with red neon lights that light up the interior.

The limo's passenger door was closed by Shigeru before he made his way around the limousine and climbed inside. The limo pulled out of the front of the school entrance and started down the road to their destination. Mizuki wrapped her arms around Hatsumi and pulled her shirt up some, revealing her midriff before rubbing her stomach while moving her hips.

"Mmmm… Hatsumi-chan," moaned Mizuki.

Hatsumi's cheeks flushed, and she smiled. She stood up and hoisted her skirt up before she sat down on Mizuki's pelvis so that more of her ass cheeks was pressed against her pussy and thighs. Hatsumi started bouncing up and down, making her ass cheeks smack Mizuki's pussy roughly. Mizuki moved her right hand down to Hatsumi's pussy and shoved her pointer and middle finger inside her before she started pumping them in and out of her pussy. While she did this, Mizuki moved her left hand to her breasts and started rubbing them, lifting her shirt up.

"AAAAH… OOOOH… YES, YES… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… GIVE ME THAT SEXY LITTLE ASS!" moaned Mizuki.

"MMMM… AAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… FUCK MY LITTLE ASS!" moaned Hatsumi. "FUCK MY LITTLE TIGHT PUFFY PUSSY!"

Mizuki leaned forward and took Hatsumi's right ear in her mouth before biting on it.

Komaki and Kasumi spread their legs before moving their right hands to their pussies and shoved their pointer and middle finger inside. They started moving them in and out gently and roughly as they finger fucked their pussies. While they did that, they moved their left hand to their breasts and pulled them out before they started rubbing them gently and roughly.

They continued to make out with each other and masturbate until they all came, squirting and spraying cum out of their pussies onto Hatsumi's ass and getting it all over their fingers, pussies, and thighs.

The limousine continued until they came to a road and turned before continuing down the road. On the right and left of the road was trees and shrubs, and in front of them, the road curved to the right, blocking their path from seeing anything beyond. As the limousine came around the corner, the girls could see a fancy Japanese style house with many glass windows, but they couldn't see the interior. Outside, there was shrubs and trees with a walkway that led to the entrance of the house.

The limo came to a stop, and Shigeru climbed out before going around to the passenger side and opening the door. Tomoe and Haru were the first two who climbed out of the limousine. Komaki and Kasumi were the next two who climbed out of the limo, with Hatsumi and Mizuki following last. Shigeru closed the door behind Mizuki as she climbed out of the limo.

"Well, here we are, girls," said Mizuki.

Shigeru led them down the path to the entrance with Mizuki next to him and the girls following. They passed through a glass archway with many glass windows that seemed to wrap around the outside of the house. Mizuki stopped short of the entrance door as Shigeru made his way forward and slid the door open. The doors of the house were shōji doors, including the entrance door. Mizuki made her way inside with the other girls following.

Once they came inside, the girls looked around the house. The house was nice, but other than the glass window exterior, the inside of the house resembled a traditional Japanese-style home.

"This is nice, but not what I was expecting," said Tomoe.

"And what was you expecting?" asked Mizuki.

"A mansion, castle, or something," replied Tomoe with the other girls nodding their heads.

"Ahahaha," laughed Mizuki. "While I could have, the mansions are located further away in Ishikawa, Aichi, Nagano, Toyama, and Tokyo prefecture, with the latter two being where the Toyotomi and Tokugawa clans are located. This place is much closer and located in Fukuoka prefecture. Besides, I felt a more traditional relaxing environment would be better."

While Hatsumi was looking around, she opened a door and looked out the back of the house. "Eh! A beach!"

The others made their way over and looked out to see the same thing.

"Awe. I should have brought a swimsuit," said Hatsumi with a pout.

"Then go bare nude," replied Mizuki.

"Eh! You want us to go nude!" exclaimed Hatsumi with flushed cheeks.

She wasn't the only one with flushed cheeks as the other girls all had flushed cheeks.

"This is my private Japanese style beach house located on Momochihama beach in Fukuoka prefecture, Kyushu, so you can wear whatever you want," answered Mizuki. "The whole point is to relax, enjoy your time, and practice hard."

That made sense to them all, but it didn't stop the blushes at the thought of going bare naked on the beach.

"Additionally, this house is equipped with an onsen for bathing," added Mizuki.

They all looked at her in amazement until Hatsumi caught something in the corner of her eyes and turned to see Shigeru carrying in a mahjong table.

"Eh! It's a mahjong table!" exclaimed Hatsumi.

The others turned and looked to see the same thing. The mahjong table that Shigeru was carrying into the living room was one of those automatic mahjong tables you could find at tournaments, complete with point indicator, but this mahjong table was highly decorative. The mahjong table was well taken care of, which showed as the light gleamed off its polished wooden trimming surface.

"Oh, wow, what a fancy mahjong table," said Tomoe.

"I guess that explains why you said not to bring the mahjong stuff," said Komaki.

"Hai," answered Mizuki. "I have nine automatic mahjong tables in this house."

"Nine?" questioned Tomoe. "How many mahjong tables do you have?"

"A total of one hundred thousand," answered Mizuki.

"As expected of the Toyotomi and Tokugawa clan," replied Hatsumi.

Shigeru went about setting the mahjong table up in the living room of the house.

"So, how are we going to go about training?" asked Komaki.

Shigeru had finished putting the mahjong table up and excused himself before taking his leave from the house.

_Bing_

Mizuki took her phone out and looked at it to see that she got a message before pulling it up and reading it.

_I'm almost there. Just about to pull into the driveway._

Mizuki typed back on her phone before she hit send.

_See you soon._

After that, Mizuki put her phone away. She made her way through the house and back outside with the other girls following. They continued to wait there for a little bit before a nice maroon, Aston Martin DBS Superleggera, pulled up to the house. The others wondered who it was and continued to watch as the driver door opened up, and a petite woman climbed out.

"I don't believe it. It's Mihirogi-pro," said Komaki.

Mizuki smiled as Uta shut the driver's door before making her way down the path toward them.

"Bushihime, it's so good to see you," said Uta.

"It's good to see you again, Cat Chamber," replied Mizuki before she walked forward and hugged her. "I'm glad you could make it."

The other girls gasped. These two knew each other and are close?

After hugging Uta for a little bit, Mizuki pulled away.

"I had to drive for the last forty-eight hours to make it here," said Uta before laughing. "Ahahaha~!"

Mizuki giggled.

"It's been a few years since I last saw you," said Uta. "Just look how much you've grown."

"Haha, yeah, I suppose it has," replied Mizuki. "And I see you brought Rose with you."

"Ahahaha~!" laughed Uta. "Yeah, I don't go anywhere without her, especially after you bought her for me."

"Bushihime?" questioned Komaki.

"Rose?" questioned Hatsumi.

Mizuki turned to look at them. "Hai. A few years ago, I participated in a pro-amateur tournament."

"I was so amazed by her performance that I gave her the nickname Bushihime," added Uta. "It means Samurai Princess."

"A fitting nickname for the heir of the Toyotomi and Tokugawa clans," replied Kasumi.

"Rose is the car," explained Mizuki.

"Eh! You bought her a car?" questioned the girls in surprise.

"Hai," answered Mizuki. "I bought it for her this last Christmas as a present."

"Oh, and these three must be Bushihime's girls," said Uta, looking at Komaki, Kasumi, and Hatsumi. "You're not doing anything I wouldn't do now, are you?"

Komaki, Kasumi, and Hatsumi's cheeks flushed.

"Ahahaha~!" laughed Uta. "So, how long have you been here?"

"We just arrived a little before you got here, and the girls did a little looking around," answered Mizuki. "Shigeru set up the mahjong table before he went into town for supplies."

"Well, how about we head inside," replied Uta.

"Sound good," said Mizuki.

"I want to hear more about Bushihime," said Komaki.

"Me too!" exclaimed Hatsumi.

"Same here," said Kasumi.

The other girls agreed.

"Relax, girls," replied Uta. "We got plenty of time."

Mizuki turned and made her way inside the house with Uta and the girls following.

"I'll go get the tea ready," said Mizuki as she turned and made her way out of the living room to the kitchen.

Uta and the girls made their way to the mahjong table and didn't even pick seating arrangements before sitting down.

"Now, where did I put that tea?" came Mizuki's questionable voice from the kitchen.

There was a bunch of sounds coming from the kitchen.

"There it is," came Mizuki's voice. "Oh, wait. I think I'll use this one."

Mizuki came out into the living room.

"Komaki-chan, can you go watch the water?" asked Mizuki.

"Sure," answered Komaki as she got up and made her way into the kitchen.

Mizuki made her way out of the living room for a little bit before she returned carrying a few end tables. She went about setting them up with one on Hatsumi's left and the others on the right of the other seats around the mahjong table before making her way back into the kitchen.

"Alright, Komaki-chan, I got it," came Mizuki's voice. "Thanks for watching the water."

"You're welcome," came Komaki's reply.

She came back into the living room and sat back down at the mahjong table. There was a few sounds that came from the kitchen before Mizuki came out carrying the tea.

"Alright, the tea is ready," said Mizuki before she gave an order as she placed the cups of tea on the end tables. "Keep the cups on the end tables, and when you take a drink, push your chairs back."

The others found themselves unable to disobey her order, not that they was planning to do so. "Hai," they responded.

Mizuki finished delivering the tea to everyone before standing up. "Okay, you all are going to take turns playing with Cat Chamber."

"You're not going to play?" asked Hatsumi.

"That would defeat the purpose, now wouldn't it?" questioned Mizuki.

"Hai," answered Komaki and Kasumi.

"Ahahahaha~!" laughed Uta, giving her famous trademark laugh.

"Alright, here is how we are going to do things," said Mizuki, getting their attention. "We are going to start with Karijuku-senpai, Takimi-san, and Hatsumi-chan."

"Hai," responded the girls before Komaki and Kasumi got up from the table, giving their seats over to Tomoe and Haru.

"Hatsumi-chan, finger your pussy with your right hand while playing with your left," ordered Mizuki.

The girls' cheeks flushed.

Hatsumi found herself incapable of disobeying her order. "Hai," she replied.

Mizuki noticed that she was still horny from earlier.

"But what will that do?" questioned Tomoe, a bit confused.

"You'll see," replied Mizuki.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the eighth chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. The chapter took a bit to write out, and I wasn't sure if I would get it long enough, but I managed to reach my goal of 4k words. The chapter takes place during the last chapter and a later chapter and covers Mizuki's point of view. There was a few hints about Mizuki in this chapter, and we got to learn a little bit more about her, but there was not very much detail. There will be more detail about her as the story goes on, but I don't want to reveal everything about her from Mizuki's perspective. The chapter also covers a bit more information, such as their team lineup for the seventy-first national tournament and their beginning training. I took a few small pieces of information out of the story, so for those that have read them, try not to spoil them for others as they may be used later on in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story will have lemons, yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

 **Important Note:** I have gone back and made some name corrections and a few small adjustments to the story, so you might want to go back and reread the story over, or at least proofread the story. Please do not spoil bits and parts of the story that you previously read to others as that information might be revealed as the story continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 9



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	9. Steamy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Mizuki got another betrothed in the name of Usuzumi Hatsumi, and they all went to Mizuki's private beach house for training, where they met up with Mihirogi Uta. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

The girls and Uta continued to play, switching between them for a while. As they was doing that, Mizuki laid down on the floor and played mahjong on her computer while listening to music. It was a little bit later when Mizuki took her headphones off and turned to the others.

"Alright, that's the end of training for today," said Mizuki.

The girls turned to look at her, looking a bit haggard. While some did better than others, they weren't able to defeat Uta in a single game.

"Hai," they responded.

"Now, let's all go take a bath," suggested Mizuki.

They all agreed. The sound of relaxing in the onsen sounded nice, especially after the many games.

Mizuki got up with the girls following and led them through the house to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom, Komaki, Kasumi, and Hatsumi wanted to wash Mizuki since she never washes herself, but Uta decided to do it, and the girls agreed since she was a visitor. Uta went about washing Mizuki's body, and when she was done, Mizuki returned the favor. Once they were all washed, they all went to the onsen and climbed inside before relaxing in the water.

After taking a bath, they returned to the living room before they all laid down on the floor. Even though they were bare naked, not a single one of them complained, but considering the many games they played, all they wanted to do was relax.

A little later, they all ate dinner, which was cooked by Shigeru, who went into town to get supplies and returned while they was playing mahjong.

Once dinner was over, Mizuki made her way through the house before returning to the living room with the bedding. She went about preparing the beds for everyone in the living room. Mizuki made a spot for Tomoe, Haru, and Uta that was separate before preparing her and her girls' bed. Mizuki and the girls laid down with Komaki, Kasumi, and Hatsumi cuddling up to Mizuki in some way. Uta made her way out of the house onto the porch that overlooked the ocean before sitting down at the table and sipping her tea.

Tomoe, Haru, Komaki, and Kasumi was the first to fall asleep. Mizuki continued to stay awake, looking up at the ceiling, and Hatsumi couldn't get to sleep.

Hatsumi got up and looked down at Mizuki before frowning. Mizuki looked at her and noticed she was horny before she rolled over on her stomach with her thighs together. Hatsumi smiled and climbed over her before she sat down, straddling her ass cheeks, and started moving her hips hard, making her puffy pussy mound smack into her ass and make her ass bounce.

"MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… YES, YES… FUCK THAT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS!" moaned Hatsumi. "MMMM… AAAAH… YOUR FAT CHEERLEADING ASS IS SO HOT!"

"OOOOH… AAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… FUCK MY HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS!" moaned Mizuki.

As Hatsumi continued to pound her wet puffy pussy mound against her ass, she drew her hand back and smacked her in the ass, making it bounce.

"AAAAAH!" moaned Mizuki with a blush on her cheeks as her back arched and her legs shook as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, getting it all over her inner thighs and partially on her ass.

Hatsumi smiled and continued to fuck her ass hard while smacking her in the ass, making her ass bounce and her cum several times.

Uta continued to sit at the table, watching them as they made out. It was much like a large scale disaster in the fact that she couldn't bring herself to look away. The whole scene was hot that Uta couldn't help shift around in her seat from the feeling of her pussy getting wet.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… AAAAH… AAAAH… FUCK MY HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS! FUCK MY HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS!" moaned Mizuki.

"OOOOH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… GIVE ME THAT HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS!" moaned Hatsumi.

By this time, Hatsumi has stopped smacking Mizuki in the ass and was pounding her puffy pussy mound against her ass hard, enjoying watching her ass bounce underneath her movement. As Hatsumi continued to pound her wet pussy mound against her ass, they started sweating, making their skin glisten in the light from outside.

"OOOOOH… AAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… AAAAH… AAAAH… I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned Mizuki.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… CUM! I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO!" moaned Hatsumi.

"HATSUMI-CHAN! HATSUMI-CHANNNNN~!" moaned Mizuki.

"MIZUKI-CHAN! MIZUKI-CHANNN~!" moaned Hatsumi.

Their legs shook, and their backs arched as they both came, squirting cum out of their pussies onto Mizuki's ass and getting it on her inner thighs and partially her ass.

Despite Uta's arousal, she didn't move her hand to her pussy and start masturbating, but she did stop shifting around in her seat and spread her legs open, revealing her glistening pussy and the wetness on her legs. She could only sit there and fantasize as she created a small puddle on the seat from the wetness that dripped from her pussy.

Once they finished, Mizuki continued to lay on her stomach while Hatsumi straddled her ass with her glistening mound pressed against it, both panting and trying to catch their breath, but more for Hatsumi than Mizuki. Before Hatsumi finished catching her breath, she started moving her hips hard, making her glistening mound smack into Mizuki's ass and make her ass bounce.

"MMMM… AAAAAH… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… FUCK THAT HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS! FUCK THAT HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS!" moaned Hatsumi.

"OOOOH… AAAAAH… YES, YES… HATUSMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… SMACK THAT LITTLE PUSSY AGAINST MY ASS!" moaned Mizuki.

Hatsumi drew her hand back and smacked her in the ass, making it bounce.

"AAAAAH!" moaned Mizuki with a blush on her cheeks as her back arched and her legs shook as she came.

Hatsumi smiled and continued to fuck her ass hard while smacking her in the ass, making her ass bounce and her cum several times.

"AAAAH… MMMM… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… MMMM… MMMM… SMACK THAT TINY GIRL PUSSY AGAINST MY ASS! SMACK THAT TINY GIRL PUSSY AGAINST MY ASS!"

"MMMM… OOOOH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… FUCK THAT HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS! FUCK THAT HOT FAT CHEERLEADING ASS!" moaned Hatsumi.

By this time, Hatsumi has stopped smacking Mizuki in the ass and was pounding her tiny girl glistening mound against her ass hard, enjoying watching her ass bounce underneath her movement. As Hatsumi continued to pound her tiny wet pussy against her ass, they continued to sweat with their skin glistening in the light from outside.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… OOOOOH… OOOOH… I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned Mizuki.

"OOOOH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… CUM! I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO!" moaned Hatsumi.

"HATSUMI-CHAN! HATSUMI-CHANNNN~!" moaned Mizuki.

"MIZUKI-CHAN! MIZUKI-CHANNN~!" moaned Hatsumi.

Their legs shook, and their backs arched as they both came, squirting cum out of their pussies onto Mizuki's ass and getting it on her inner thighs and partially her ass.

Once they finished, Mizuki continued to lay on her stomach while Hatsumi straddled her ass with her tiny glistening mound pressed against it, both panting and trying to catch their breath, but more for Hatsumi than Mizuki.

When they caught their breath, Hatsumi climbed off of Mizuki and moved back. Mizuki rolled over onto her back and spread her legs open, and Hatsumi climbed on top of her, straddling her waist so that the back of her thighs was resting against the front of Mizuki's thighs and pressing her tiny glistening mound against her. She leaned forward and grabbed Mizuki's breasts hard before she started moving her hips hard, making her pussy smack and rub against Mizuki's while squeezing and rubbing her titties, enjoying the feeling of her breasts under her hands.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… FUCK MY TINY GIRL PUSSY! FUCK MY TINY GIRL PUSS!" moaned Mizuki with a blush on her cheeks.

"OOOOH… MMMM… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… GIVE ME THAT HOT CHEERLEADING PUSSY! GIVE ME THAT HOT CHEERLEADING PUSSY!" moaned Hatsumi, enjoying fucking her hot cheerleader betrothed's pussy.

Hatsumi continued to fuck Mizuki's hot cheerleader pussy hard, making her tiny girl pussy smack and rub against Mizuki's while squeezing and rubbing her titties for a while. As Hatsumi continued to pound her tiny glistening mound against her tiny girl pussy, the two continued to sweat with it running down their bodies, making their skin glisten in the light from outside.

"OOOOOH… AAAAH… AAAAH… MMMM… YES, YES… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… AAAAH… OOOOH… I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned Mizuki.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… CUM FROM THAT HOT CHEERLEADING PUSSY! I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO!" moaned Hatsumi.

Hatsumi fucked Mizuki's hot cheerleader pussy hard, making her tiny girl pussy smack and rub against her tiny glistening mound while squeezing and rubbing her titties a few more times. 

"HATSUMI-CHAN! HATSUMI-CHANN! HATSUMI-CHANNN~!" moaned Mizuki.

"MIZUKI-CHAN! MIZUKI-CHANN! MIZUKI-CHANNN~!" moaned Hatsumi.

Their legs shook, and their backs arched as they both came, squirting cum out of their pussies onto each other's pussy.

When they finished, Mizuki continued to lay on her back while Hatsumi fell on top of her, both panting and trying to catch their breath, but more for Hatsumi than Mizuki. Once Mizuki caught her breath, she rolled over on her side so that they was both facing each other. Mizuki leaned forward and pressed her breasts against her, making her perky nipples and areolas press against Hatsumi's little girl perky nipples and areolas while wrapping her right arm around her and laying it on her right little girl ass cheek, slightly squeezing it.

"MMMM!" moaned Hatsumi.

Mizuki giggled. "You know, I think the order is a bit messed up."

Hatsumi's cheeks flushed, and she followed as she wrapped her left arm around Mizuki and laid it on her left cheerleader ass cheek, slightly squeezing it.

"AHHH!" moaned Mizuki before she closed her eyes and leaned forward, capturing Hatsumi's lips with her own as she kissed her, making Hatsumi closer her eyes.

As they was kissing, Mizuki stuck her tongue out and licked Hatsumi's lips, getting a blush and gasp from her, allowing her to shove her tongue in her mouth as she deepened the kiss.

While they was kissing, Mizuki moved her right arm back around her and took Hatsumi's left before moving it to her cheerleader mound and moving her left hand to Hatsumi's tiny girl pussy. She started rubbing it hard, making Hatsumi push her hips into her hand and getting muffled moans from her before she followed and started rubbing her pussy hard, making Mizuki push her hips into her hand and getting muffled moans from her in return.

They continued to french kiss for a bit while rubbing each other's pussies hard, making them move their hips and moan and making their nipples and areolas rub against each other. Mizuki broke the kiss and pulled back with a blush on her cheeks, still connected by a trail of saliva, leaving behind a half-dazed Hatsumi.

"Mmmmm… aaah," moaned a bit dazed Hatsumi.

Damn was Mizuki a good kisser.

They continued to masturbate each other's pussies hard, making them move their hips and moan and making their nipples and areolas rub against each other for a while. As they masturbated each other's pussies, they continued to sweat with it running down their bodies, making their skin glisten in the light from outside.

"MMMM… AAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… OOOOH… MMMM… I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO GUM!" moaned Hatsumi, feeling her release getting closer.

"OOOOH… MMMM… AAAAH… AAAH… YES, YES… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… OOOOH… OOOOH… ME TOO! ME TOO! I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned Mizuki, feeling the same thing before she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and captured Hatsumi's lips with her own, making Hatsumi close her eyes.

As they was kissing, Mizuki stuck her tongue out and licked Hatsumi's lips, getting a blush and gasp from her, allowing her to shove her tongue in her mouth as she deepened the kiss.

They continued to masturbate each other's pussies while french kissing when suddenly their legs shook as they came, spraying cum out of their pussies on each other's hands and making it run down their ass cheeks.

Once they finished, Mizuki broke the kiss and pulled back with a blush on her cheeks, still connected by a trail of saliva, leaving behind a half-dazed Hatusmi before moving her hand away from her pussy, and she soon followed. Mizuki and Hatsumi continued to lay on their side, both panting and trying to catch their breath, but more for Hatsumi than Mizuki.

When Mizuki caught her breath, she leaned forward and pressed her breasts against her, making her perky nipples and areolas press against Hatsumi's little girl perky nipples and areolas while wrapping her right arm around her and laying it on her right little girl ass cheek. Mizuki started moving her hand, rubbing her hand across Hatsumi's little girl ass cheek, feeling her skin under her hand.

"Mmmm," moaned Hatsumi.

Hatsumi soon followed as she wrapped her left arm around Mizuki and laid it on her left little girl ass cheek. She started moving her hand, rubbing her hand across Mizuki's fat cheerleader ass cheek, feeling her skin under her hand.

"Aaaah," moaned Mizuki.

Mizuki moved her hand to Hatsumi's pussy before shoving her pointer and middle finger inside, and Hatsumi soon followed as she did the same thing. It was not the first time they had their fingers inside each other, nor would it be the last. Mizuki leaned forward and started licking her neck while pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy hard.

"AAAAH… MMMM… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN!" moaned Hatsumi as she pushed her hips into her hand, trying to take more of her fingers inside her pussy before she started pumping her fingers in and out of Mizuki's pussy hard.

Mizuki moved her head and licked her ear.

"AAAAH… NO, NO… NOT THE EAR," said Hatsumi as a blush sprouted on her face.

Mizuki stopped and smiled before taking Hatsumi's ear in her mouth and biting it.

"AAAAAH!" moaned Hatsumi as her legs shook and she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Mizuki's fingers.

They continued to finger each other's glistening mounds, with Mizuki biting Hatsumi's ear for a while.

"AAAAAH… AAAAH… YES, YES… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… OOOOH, SHIT… I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN! I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned Hatsumi. "MAKE ME CUM!"

Mizuki continued to punk her fingers in and out of Hatsumi's little girl mound a few more times.

"AAAAAH! MY EAR! MY EARRRR~!" moaned Hatsumi.

Her legs shook as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy onto Mizuki's hand one more, coating her fingers in her cum, and getting it on her inner thighs. At the same time, Mizuki's legs shook, and she came, squirting cum out of her pussy onto Hatsumi's hand, coating her fingers in her cum, and getting it on her inner thighs and partially on her ass.

Once they finished, Mizuki stopped bitting Hatsumi's ear and moved her head back before pulling her fingers out of her pussy and moving her arm from around her, and Hatsumi followed. Mizuki moved her fingers to Hatsumi's mouth, making a blush flare up on her cheeks as she took them inside, sucking on them and tasting her own cum before she moved her fingers to Mizuki's mouth and she took them inside, sucking on them and tasting her own cum.

After a bit of tasting their own cum, Mizuki released Hatsumi's fingers from her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva, and Hatsumi soon followed. Mizuki pushed Hatsumi over on her back and climbed on top of her before moving back and pushing her legs apart, revealing Hatsumi's glistening little girl pussy mound, making a blush sprout on Hatsumi's face from her glistening mound being exposed. She leaned down and started licking her pussy.

It was the first time she licked her pussy, and Hatsumi's face flushed red. "AAAAH… AAAAH… NO, NO… DON'T LICK MY PUSSY," said Hatsumi.

Despite her saying that she was turned on, which was obvious as her legs shook.

Mizuki ignored her and shoved her tongue inside her, moving it around, licking the inside of her pussy and tasting it.

"OOOOH, SHIT… OOOOH, SHIT… AAAAAH!" moaned Hatsumi as she grabbed Mizuki's head and arched her back, pushing her pussy into Mizuki's face.

Her body convulsed as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy into Mizuki's mouth.

Mizuki continued to take her cum into her mouth until Hatsumi came down from her orgasm. When she came down, Hatsumi pushed her head away from her pussy. Mizuki looked up at her with flushed cheeks and a smile, already knowing what she wanted. She moved out from between Hatsumi's legs and to the side before she climbed on top of Hatsumi backward so that her pussy was in front of her face and her face was in front of Hatsumi's pussy. Mizuki leaned back down and licked Hatsumi's pussy a few times before shoving her tongue back inside her, making her legs shake uncontrollably. Hatsumi placed her hands on Mizuki's ass cheeks, rubbing her hands across them, looking at the depth of her ass, which stuck out and feeling her ass cheeks under her hands. After a little bit of feeling her ass, Hatsumi drew her hand back and smacked her in the ass a few times, enjoying watching as it bounced, getting several muffled moans from Mizuki. She soon stopped and placed her hands on Mizuki's ass cheeks before pushing her down, licking Mizuki's pussy a few times before shoving her tongue inside her, getting muffled moans from Mizuki and making her legs shake.

They continued to lick the inside of each other's pussies for a while when suddenly their bodies convulsed as their orgasms hit, spraying cum out of their pussies into each other's waiting mouths, coating their tongues and making it run down their inner thighs.

When they came down from their orgasm, Mizuki pulled her tongue out of Hatsumi's pussy and pulled away, and Hatsumi soon followed. Mizuki climbed off of Hatsumi and turned around before she fell on top of her, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

Once they got their breath back, Hatsumi sat up with Mizuki sitting on her lap.

"Wait," said Mizuki as she got up.

"Huh?" questioned Hatsumi.

Mizuki got up and made her way over to her bag that she brought with her, which carried some of their bedding, and started going through it. Hatsumi watched as she pulled something out of her bag before she made her way back over to her and got on her knees, allowing her to take in the object. It was a translucent long light pink thick tube-like object with two ends. 

"What's that?" questioned Hatsumi.

"It's a vibrating double dildo," answered Mizuki before taking one of the ends and rubbing it against her pussy, moaning a few times.

When she got it nice and coated with her wetness, Mizuki stopped and made her way closer to Hatsumi, pushing her legs apart and taking the other end of the double dildo before rubbing it against her pussy, making her moan a few times until it was coated with her wetness. Mizuki stopped and took the other end that she rubbed against her pussy before putting the tip up against Hatsumi's glistening mound and pushing it inside.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… IT'S GOING INSIDE! MIZUKI-CHAN'S CHEERLEADER PUSSY JUICES IS GOING INSIDE ME!" moaned Hatsumi as her cheeks flushed.

Mizuki continued pushing the dildo inside Hatsumi, getting moans from her until she got it far enough inside her. She climbed on top of Hatsumi, straddling her waist with their pussies touching each other before she raised her hips and grabbed the end of the dildo that she rubbed against Hatsumi's pussy and put the tip against her pussy before she started pushing it inside.

"AAAAH… OOOOH… AAAAH… MMMM!" moaned Mizuki as she continued to push the dildo inside her with difficulty due to how tight she was.

When she got it a little inside her, Mizuki took her hands off the dildo and placed them on Hatsumi's shoulders before pushing down, shoving the dildo inside her glistening mound until their pussies touched each other. Hatsumi wrapped her arms around Mizuki and laid them on her ass before she started moving her hands, rubbing her hands across Mizuki's fat cheerleader ass cheeks, feeling her skin under her hand. She stopped and moved her hands to Mizuki's ass crack before spreading her ass cheeks apart and moved her hands until her fingers touched her ass hole.

"Eh!" exclaimed Mizuki before she was cut off as Hatsumi started pushing her left and right pointer and middle fingers inside her ass, making her cheeks flush. "AAAAH… AAAAH… MY ASS… MY ASS!"

Hatsumi smiled and continued pushing her fingers inside her ass, getting moans from Mizuki, but with how tight her ass was, it took a while to get them inside her. After a bit of struggling and finally getting them inside, Hatsumi curled her fingers, making the tips of her fingers press against the walls of Mizuki's inner ass.

"NAAAH… NAAAH!" Mizuki gave a weird moan as her legs shook and back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating the dildo and getting it on their pussies, giving a lewd face.

Hatsumi blushed and smiled at the adorable cat-like moan and lewd face Mizuki gave. Mizuki's tongue hanged out of her mouth, a blush was on her face, and her eyes had hearts in them as she came.

"NAAAH… NAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… FUCK MY FAT CHEERLEADER BLACK ASS! FUCK MY CHEERLEADER BLACK PUSSY!" moaned Mizuki as she started bouncing up and down on Hatsumi's lap hard, sending the dildo in and out of their pussies and Hatsumi's fingers in and out of her ass, making their pussies smack against each other.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… OOOOH… MIZUKI-CHAN, MIZUKI-CHAN… YES, YES… SHOW ME THAT ADORABLE FACE! FUCK THAT HOT CHEERLEADER BLACK ASS! FUCK THAT TINY BLACK GIRL PUSSY!" moaned Hatsumi.

The sensation of the dildo vibrating and going in and out of her pussy and Hatsumi's fingers going in and out of her ass made Mizuki's head go white with pleasure. It felt as if she was floating on clouds. As they continued, Mizuki continued to give the same lewd face, and Hatsumi was giving the same lewd face with sweat dripping down their bodies, making their skin glisten in the light from outside.

Mizuki continued to bounce on Hatsumi's lap hard, sending the dildo in and out of their glistening mounds, making their pussies smack against each other while Hatsumi finger fucked her ass.

"NAAAH… NAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… NAAAH… NAAAH!" moaned Mizuki, only able to get out a few words between moans.

"AAAAH… AAAAH… MIZUKI-CHAN… AAAAH… AAAAH!" moaned Hatsumi, only able to get out a few words between moans.

"NAAAAAAAAH~!" moaned Mizuki throwing her head back with hearts in her eyes.

"AAAAAAAH~!" moaned Hatsumi throwing her head back with hearts in her eyes.

Their backs arched, and their bodies convulsed as their orgasm hit, squirting cum out of their pussies several times onto each other's pussies and coating the dildo.

It took them a while to come down from their intense orgasm, and when they did, Mizuki fell on top of Hatsumi, pushing her down, both panting and trying to catch their breaths. Once they caught their breath, Hatsumi pulled her fingers out of Mizuki's ass, and Mizuki pulled the wet dildo out of her pussy before pulling it out of Hatsumi.

"We should go take another bath," said Mizuki standing up on unsteady legs.

"I don't think I can get up," replied Hatsumi, a bit too worn out.

"Then," said Mizuki as she leaned down before picking Hatusmi up by her ass cheeks.

"Eh!" exclaimed Hatsumi as her cheeks flushed, wrapping her arms around Mizuki's neck.

"I'm coming too," came a recognizable voice.

Mizuki jumped and nearly dropped Hatsumi as she turned around, allowing them to see Uta sitting at the table outside, both having forgotten she was awake, too lost in their own pleasure. Both Mizuki and Hatsumi's cheeks flushed, matching that of Uta's cheeks.

"Uh… Hai," answered Mizuki.

Uta got up, and they all made their way to the bathroom before they went about washing their bodies with Uta washing Mizuki's body and Mizuki washing Hatusmi's before returning the favor. Once they was all clean, they made their way to the onsen and got back inside, relaxing their bodies with Mizuki supporting Hatsumi due to her being too tired.

After the bath, Mizuki, Hatsumi, and Uta returned to the living room, where Mizuki, Hatsumi, and Uta laid down. It was not long when exhaustion caught up, and Mizuki and Hatsumi fell asleep, followed by Uta.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the ninth chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. The chapter took a bit to write out, so sorry for the wait. I wasn't sure if I'll be able to get it long enough, but I managed to reach my goal of 4k words. The chapter takes place the night after the previous chapter and covers a lemon scene between Mizuki and Hatsumi. I know, I could have probably just went on with the story, but since I gave Komaki and Kasumi a decent lemon scene, I thought it would only be fair to give Hatsumi one too. Other than the lemon, I went back and took a few small pieces of information out of the story and added a description of Saki and Mizuki's skin color in chapter one, so for those that have read them, try not to spoil them for others as they may be used later on in the story. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story will have lemons, yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

 **Important Note:** I have gone back and made some name corrections and a few small adjustments to the story, so you might want to go back and reread the story over, or at least proofread the story. Please do not spoil bits and parts of the story that you previously read to others, as that information might be revealed as the story continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (An Alternate version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 10



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


	10. Fun in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Mizuki and Hatsumi had a bit of fun together during the night in their own way. What will happen next during their training? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.

The next morning, Komaki, Kasumi, Tomoe, and Haru was the first to wake up. Well, technically not the first as Shigeru was awake, but they were the first females to wake up. They continued to sit around, watching Mizuki and Hatsumi's adorable sleeping faces with Hatsumi's head resting on Mizuki's chest. While they was watching them sleeping, the four girls continued to talk with each other.

As it got a little later in the morning, Uta stirred awake before she sat up, yawning and stretching. She got up and made her way over to the mahjong table before sitting down in a chair and pushed it away toward the end table nearby. It wasn't long when Shigeru came out and presented a hot cup of tea to Uta, who gratefully excepted it before she went about sipping on the tea.

The morning went on, and nine drew closer when Shigeru came out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," he informed them as he refilled Uta's tea.

"Okay, I'll go wake Hatsumi and Yamatsuki-san up," said Tomoe.

Uta nearly choked on her tea, and her face paled, recalling the late-night that they had the night before. "I wouldn't do that," she said, but it was too late the girl was already over there shaking Hatsumi and Mizuki awake.

"Is something wrong?" asked Komaki.

"Well, Bushihime isn't a morning person, and it's hard to wake her up," said Uta.

"Huh, but she's been getting up every morning," replied Kasumi.

"Yes, when she is woken up by her cell phone or music," replied Uta.

"But she hasn't been woken up by her cell phone or music," said Komaki.

Uta blinked several times as she registered what they said before pondering to herself. Perhaps Mizuki was starting to get used to waking up in the morning.

"Come on," said Tomoe as she shook Hatsumi and Mizuki.

Suddenly Mizuki's arm shot up, connecting with Tomoe's nose and knocking her on the floor.

"Aaaaah!" cried Tomoe as she put her hand on her nose.

The others turned to look at her to see Tomoe had her hand on her nose.

 _"Perhaps I was wrong,"_ thought Uta.

Tomoe felt something dripping from her nose and felt it with her hand before looking at it to see she was bleeding.

"I'm—" that was all Tomoe was able to get out as she put her hand over her nose.

To add more insult to injury, Mizuki rose from her position sleepily like a deadman from a grave, giving off a black ominous aura and a dark face that everyone saw once before, making Hatsumi's head fall off her and hit the floor.

"Owwww!" cried Hatsumi as she was jolted awake with her hands on her head and tears in the corner of her eyes, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what the heck just happened.

She turned her head and looked at Tomoe but caught something in the corner of her eyes, and her eyes shot wide open in alarm. Hatsumi turned to look at Mizuki before she started unconsciously backing up until her back touched the chair Uta was sitting in with terror in her eyes, her body shivering, and her face white as a ghost. The others had fearful eyes, their bodies were shivering, and their faces were white as a ghost, just like Hatsumi.

Tomoe gulped in fear, her body was shivering, her face was white as a ghost, and she was petrified, unable to move from her prone position on the floor as she held her nose. Mizuki's aura and face indicated that there would be hell to pay.

 _"What the hell did you do to make her angry!"_ thought Hatsumi.

"Who's the deadman that disturbed my beauty slumber?" questioned Mizuki coldly as her eyes narrowed dangerously and darted around the room.

Everyone pointed toward Tomoe, and Mizuki's eyes shifted to her.

Tomoe gulped nervously as she unconsciously started backing up away from Mizuki toward the door until her back touched it. Realizing she could move again, Tomoe scrambled out of the door and outside onto the beach.

Mizuki got up and made her way over to her bag before grabbing her katana. She turned and made her way to the door before going out onto the beach. Mizuki unsheathed her katana before she took off after Tomoe, making her run away as if her ass was on fire.

"It was nice knowing you," remarked Uta.

The others could only watch fearfully as Mizuki chased Tomoe around the beach with her katana, swinging it several times, which Tomoe narrowly dodged. As Mizuki continued to chase Tomoe around the beach, she dived into the water and started swimming away, making Mizuki come to a stop in front of the water. When Tomoe got far enough away, she turned around and looked at Mizuki before sighing in relief.

"That was a smart move," said Kasumi. "Now Mizuki can't reach her."

"Is that so?" questioned Uta.

Tomoe's relief was cut short when Mizuki raised her katana in the air, and she and her katana started glowing with a blackish-maroon aura before she swung it down, cutting the water in half, making two towering walls of water and narrowly missing Tomoe. Mizuki continued to look at Tomoe for a few minutes as the water crashed back down before she turned around, sheathed her katana, and made her way back to the house, mumbling about rude people. When she got back to the house, Mizuki made her way over to her bag and put the katana away, much to everyone's relief, before she made her way over to her laptop and laid down on the floor.

"How about we all go outside," suggested Uta.

Despite the others wanting to train, except Hatsumi, they all took her advice as they made their way outside, leaving Mizuki in the house. Shigeru came out of the kitchen and over to her, setting a glass of orange juice and a plate of food down before making his way outside to deliver the rest of the breakfast to the others. Mizuki went about munching on the food and drinking the orange juice while listening to music on her laptop loudly.

After the others ate breakfast, except for Tomoe, who wouldn't come out of the water, they all sat around outside on the beach for a while. Hatsumi was the first one to get up and get into the water, splashing and swimming, having fun playing around. Uta was the next one to join her, followed by Komaki, Kasumi, and Haru. They continued having fun in the water when Uta put her hands in the water and splashed Hatsumi.

"Oh, you're asking for it!" exclaimed Hatsumi before she splashed her back.

Uta and Hatsumi started having a water fight with each other, and soon Komaki, Kasumi, and Haru got dragged into the water fight.

While they were doing that, Mizuki continued to listen to her music loudly while playing mahjong on her computer with a black ominous aura around her.

The rest of the morning continued like this. Mizuki's mood didn't start to get better until around lunchtime when she turned her music off, plugged her headphones into her laptop, and started watching an anime while drowning out the others. Shigeru came out of the kitchen and over to her, setting a glass and a plate of food down before making his way outside to deliver the rest of lunch to the others. Mizuki went about munching on the food and drinking while watching the anime on her laptop. Her ominous aura started to fade away little by little as she completely woke up and came back to herself.

"Lunch is ready," Shigeru informed the girls.

"Coming," replied Uta as she got out of the water and started making her way to the porch of the beach house with the girls following, but Uta paused and turned to look at Tomoe. "Karijuku-san, you can come out now."

Tomoe looked a bit wary but took her advice as she got out of the water and followed the girls over to the table on the porch.

They all sat down and went about eating lunch, but even the slightest noise made Tomoe jump or flinch, expecting a blade of blackish-red aura to skim past her head or face, or worst, impale her from behind.

"Relax. The worst of it is over," said Uta pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

The others looked in the direction she pointed to see Mizuki lying on the floor of the house munching on the food and drinking while looking at the screen on her laptop, kicking and pumping her legs. While she still gave an ominous aura, it had diminished quite considerably since this morning. They all turned to look back at Uta.

"She'll be back to herself after lunch," said Uta.

The girls sighed in relief upon hearing that.

"I wonder why this never happened before," said Komaki.

"I don't know," replied Uta, giving her famous quote before a glint of light crossed her eyes. "Perhaps it was because she was in a new place…" The girls all nodded their heads before she continued. "… or perhaps it was because she was sleeping with you."

Komaki, Kasumi, and Hatsumi's cheeks flushed, much to Uta's amusement.

"Ahahaha~!" laughed Uta, giving her trademark laugh.

They all went back to eating lunch, but everyone made a mental note from that day on to never wake up Mizuki when she is sleeping.

After lunch and when the episode of anime Mizuki was watching finished, she took her headphones off just in time to hear Hatsumi.

"Yay! Let's go swimming!" exclaimed Hatsumi.

Mizuki got up and made her way over, standing in the middle of the doorway. "Oh, swimming, eh?" questioned Mizuki.

The others turned to look at her but was glad to see she was back to herself, not that they didn't believe Uta.

"That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Mizuki.

Hatsumi smiled.

Mizuki made her way outside onto the beach with the others following and stood there waiting. Shigeru came out of the house carrying a beach towel, a platter, and a bottle as he made his way over to them. When he got over to them, Shigeru laid the towel down on the sand.

"There you go, My Lady," said Shigeru.

"Thank you, Shigeru," replied Mizuki as she sat down on the beach towel.

"It is an honor to serve you, My Lady," replied Shigeru as he set the platter down nearby the beach towel with the bottle on it.

Shigeru made his way back to the house and returned several times with a mahjong table that he set up nearby farther away from the water, chairs, and some end tables. Once he was done, he excused himself before he made his way back to the house.

Hatsumi sat down on the beach towel and picked up the bottle next to Mizuki. "What's this?"

"Body oil," answered Mizuki.

"What do you do with it?" asked Hatsumi.

"You never used body oil before?" asked Mizuki.

"No," answered Hatsumi.

"You put it on your body," explained Mizuki.

"Eh!" exclaimed Hatsumi. "Let me do it!"

"Go ahead," replied Mizuki.

"Uh, what am I suppose to do?" asked Hatsumi.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" asked Mizuki.

"Hai," answered Hatsumi.

"You put the oil in your hands, massage them together, and start from the head and work your way down, massaging the oil into the body," explained Mizuki before pointing at the bottle of oil. "This specific oil is rich in nourishment for your skin."

"Okay," said Hatsumi as she grabbed the oil and put some in her hands.

"That was a bit more than you needed, Hatsumi-chan," said Mizuki.

"Eh!" exclaimed Hatsumi as she looked up at her. "Oh, no, what am I suppose to do!"

"Relax, it's alright," replied Mizuki. "While it was more than needed, you can still use it."

"Oh, okay," said Hatsumi, a bit relieved. "So, now I just rub my hands together like this, right?"

"Hai, but don't rub them together too much," replied Mizuki. "All you need to do is get your hands covered in the oil."

"Okay," replied Hatsumi as she rubbed her hands together before stopping and showing her hands. "Like this?"

"Hai," answered Mizuki.

"Okay, so I start from the head," said Hatsumi as she looked at Mizuki, trying to determine how to start. "Ummm… so, face?"

"That's right," replied Mizuki.

Hatsumi moved forward, and Mizuki closed her eyes. She placed her hands on Mizuki's face and started moving her hands, massaging the oil into her skin.

"Am I doing this, right?" wondered Hatsumi.

"Hai, but make sure to cover all of her skin," answered Uta.

"Okay," replied Hatsumi as she moved her hands around, working the oil into Mizuki's face and making sure to cover all of the skin. "Am I done?"

"Hai," answered Uta.

"Oh, wow, it's so shinny!" exclaimed Hatsumi.

Mizuki opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her in awe.

Hatsumi took the bottle. "So, how much of this am I suppose to use?"

"It doesn't really matter as long as you work it into the skin and spread it around," answered Mizuki.

"Really?" questioned Hatsumi.

"Hai, but most people use only a small amount," replied Mizuki.

Hatsumi squirted the same amount that she did last time in her hands before rubbing her hands together. 

"Ummm…" said Hatsumi, unsure how to continue with Mizuki's long hair.

Uta made her way behind Mizuki and gathered her hair before holding it up. "Here."

"Thank you," said Mizuki.

"Your welcome," said Uta.

Hatsumi smiled and placed her hands on Mizuki's neck before moving her hands around, working the oil into her neck and making sure to cover all of the skin.

"Alright, done," said Hatsumi.

Shigeru came out of the house and made his way over to them. "Here you go, My Lady," he said, handing Mizuki some hair ties.

"Thank you, Shigeru," said Mizuki as she took the hair ties.

Shigeru bowed politely before making his way back to the house.

Mizuki went about tying her hair up in two buns with ponytails coming out of them with two thin bangs tied up framing the side of her face. Once Mizuki went about putting her hair up, Uta let it go and stepped back.

"Alright, move back," said Mizuki.

Hatsumi got up and moved out of the way. Mizuki got on her knees and turned around before lying down on the beach towel on her stomach with her legs partially parted and her fat ass sticking up in the air.

"Okay, go ahead," said Mizuki.

Hatsumi made her way over to Mizuki and climbed over her with her feet on each side of her before sitting down straddling her fat ass with her tiny girl mound pressed against her huge ass cheeks. She took the bottle of oil and squirted the same amount in her hands before rubbing her hands together. Hatsumi leaned over and placed her hands on Mizuki's shoulders before moving her hands around, working the oil into her shoulders.

"A little harder," said Mizuki.

Hatsumi applied more pressure to Mizuki's shoulders.

"Mmmm… right there," moaned Mizuki.

Hatsumi continued to apply the same amount of pressure as she went about massaging the oil into her skin, moving her hands down to her arms, making sure to cover all of her skin.

When Hatsumi was done with her shoulders, she took the bottle of oil and squirted the same amount in her hands before rubbing her hands together. She placed her hands on Mizuki's back and started moving her hands around, massaging the oil into her skin, making sure to cover as much of her skin as she could. Mizuki was giving a content face, enjoying the massage, and couldn't help but moan at how great it felt.

"Aaaah," moaned Mizuki.

 _"Oh, so adorable!"_ thought Hatsumi.

She wasn't the only one that thought that as they all thought the same thing.

Hatsumi continued to massage Mizuki's back, working the oil into her skin, trying to cover as much of her skin as she could. The movement of Hatsumi massaging Mizuki's back made her pussy rub against her huge ass cheeks.

Hatsumi paused and looked at her hands. "Huh?" questioned Hatsumi as her hands weren't as oily.

"My back is a larger surface, so you won't be able to use the same amount to cover it all," replied Mizuki, having a pretty good idea why she stopped.

Hatsumi looked at her for a minute before a smile appeared on her face. She moved back and took the bottle of oil before she squirted a lot of it on Mizuki's back and ass.

"Gaaaah!" exclaimed Mizuki at the coldness of the oil.

Hatsumi climbed back on top of her and straddled her fat ass, pressing her tiny girl mound against her huge ass cheeks before lying down on top of her, making her tiny girl breasts press against her back. Hatsumi started moving her body hard, making her little girl nipples and areolas rub against her back and her pussy smack and rub against her ass, massaging the oil into her body with her own body.

"AAAAAH… AAAAAH… HATSUMI-CHAN, HATSUMI-CHAN… YES, YES… FUCK MY FAT CHEERLEADER BLACK ASS!" moaned Mizuki.

Komaki, Kasumi, and Uta's cheeks flushed.

Hatsumi continued to use her body to massage the oil into Mizuki's skin and fuck her ass until they both came.

When she finished, Hatsumi went about finishing with massaging the oil into the rest of the back of Mizuki's body with her hands, making sure to get all of her skin covered in oil.

"Alright, the back is done," said Hatsumi as she climbed off of Mizuki.

Mizuki rolled over onto her back, looking very adorable with flushed cheeks. Hatsumi took the oil and squirted it on Mizuki's body before she used her body once more to massage the oil into her skin, making them both moan several times until their orgasm came. After that, Hatsumi went about finishing with massaging the oil into the rest of her body with her hands, making sure to get all of her skin covered in oil.

"You know, you should really keep your body oiled," remarked Hatsumi, with the other girls nodding their heads in agreement.

With Mizuki's skin now glistening in the light magnificently as if she was dipped in oil, Mizuki returned to favor and did the same for Hatsumi. However, Shigeru had to bring another bottle of oil out as Hatsumi used the whole thing on Mizuki.

When Mizuki finished oiling Hatsumi's body, she got up and ran toward the water hyperactively, looking very adorable and stunning with her skin glistening in the light. "Yay! Beach! Beach!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey! Wait for me!" exclaimed Hatsumi as she got up and chased after her.

They both got in the water and started splashing and swimming around, with Uta and the girls following. As they played in the water, Mizuki snuck up behind Hatsumi and put her hands in the water before splashing her.

"Oh, you're asking for it!" exclaimed Hatsumi before she splashed her back.

Mizuki and Hatsumi started having a water fight with each other. Uta smiled before she joined by splashing the two of them. As the three continued to have a water fight, they eventually splashed Komaki, Kasumi, Haru, and Tomoe and dragged them into the water fight.

Sometime later, Mizuki chased Hatsumi around the beach, and soon Uta and the other girls joined them. After having fun chasing each other around, they was all lying on the ground panting, trying to catch their breath.

"I brought a watermelon," came Shigeru's voice.

"Watermelon!" exclaimed Mizuki as she jumped back to her feet and turned to look a Shigeru. "Yay! Watermelon Splitting!"

Shigeru went about setting everything up, and Mizuki let the other girls go first. Tomoe and Haru was the first two to give it a try, and Mizuki spun them around six times before handing them a wooden katana. Unfortunately, they weren't able to split the watermelon. The next two to go was Komaki and Kasumi, and Mizuki spun them around six times before handing them a wooden katana. Unfortunately, they weren't able to split the watermelon. The next two to go was Hatsumi and Uta, who Mizuki spun around six times. As she spun Hatsumi and Uta around, Mizuki moved them around so that it would be harder for them to know what direction the watermelon was. They was unable to split the watermelon.

Mizuki was the last to give it a try, and she was blindfolded, just like the others. Hatsumi took her hands and spun her around six times before Uta took her by the hands and spun her around another six times, believing it wasn't enough. As she spun Mizuki around, Uta moved her around the area, making it harder to know where the watermelon was before stopping and handing her the wooden katana. Mizuki dizzily made her way forward before she paused. She spun herself backward in the same pattern that Uta spun her in, moving backward around the area before coming to a stop. Mizuki moved forward unsteadily and nearly fell, but caught herself by grinding her feet into the ground to steady herself before swinging the katana. She was the only one that successfully split the watermelon, but afterward, she was so dizzy that she fell on top of Uta, making her cheeks flush. Once she got her bearings, everyone enjoyed the watermelon together.

Sometime later, Mizuki decided to do shell gathering, so everyone was going around the beach, trying to find shells to gather. Mizuki found a shell and startled Hatsumi before the two went about playing around with each other using the shells. Uta and the other girls soon joined them as everyone played around while searching for the shells. Once they were done gathering shells, Mizuki and the girls made necklaces and bracelets out of them.

After that, Mizuki suggested a game of volleyball. Shigeru went about setting everything up before giving them a volleyball to play with on the beach. Mizuki suggested that since there was an odd number of players, they should have one person sit out. Everyone chose Mizuki to be a seeded player, and she excepted it. Uta decided that she will sit out, and Hatsumi wanted to be on the opposite side as Mizuki. Mizuki split the teams up accordingly, with her, Haru, and Tomoe on one team and Komaki, Kasumi, and Hatsumi on the other team. With the teams set up, Mizuki explained the rules before they went about playing volleyball, switching between them so that everyone was able to play against and with Mizuki.

Later that evening, before the sun started to set, Shigeru came out of the house and started preparing the fire before making his way inside to prepare the food. He came back out a little later that evening before he went about cooking the food on the fire.

"Yakitori! Yakitori! Yakitori!" cheered Mizuki as she skipped around the fire excitedly, making everyone smile.

When he was finished cooking the first set, Shigeru took them off the fire and placed them on a platter before taking them over to the table and setting them down.

"Yay!" exclaimed Mizuki excitedly as she jumped into a chair, grabbed two of them, and went about munching on them.

Everyone else followed as they grabbed a couple before they started eating. Shigeru continued to cook several kinds of Yakitori before taking them off the fire and setting them on the table. Hatsumi went to grab the last of the Yakitori that Shigeru previous sat down.

"Mine!" exclaimed Mizuki grabbing the Yakitori before Hatsumi could get it.

"Awe~!" whined Hatsumi with a cute pout. "I was going to get that."

"Is that so?" questioned Mizuki as if she didn't know before taking a bite.

Hatsumi continued to pout until Mizuki closed her eyes, leaned forward, and captured her lips, surprising her before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

As they was kissing, Mizuki stuck her tongue out and licked Hatsumi's lips, getting a gasp from her, allowing her to shove the piece of food into her mouth before pulling away.

"There you go," said Mizuki.

Hatsumi's cheeks flushed. She didn't mean that way, but she wasn't about to complain as she ate the piece of food that Mizuki shoved in her mouth.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the tenth chapter of Samurai Princess. I do hope you like it. I didn't really think this chapter would get long enough as it only had three scenes to it, but it surprised me as I managed to reach my goal of 4k words. The chapter was a fun one to write out, and I really enjoyed having fun with it, just about as much as the girls had enjoyed the day. There was a small partial lemon in the chapter, but it was relatively small, but I already did a full chapter lemon of her, so there was no need to make a large lemon scene. Besides, I wanted to get the main three scenes in the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Samurai Princess.

 **Note:** This story will have lemons, yuri scenes, plenty of relationships, and a few other things that I won't mention for the sake of the story. The pairing for the story has already been decided, but more might pop up later in the story as it continues.

**Upcoming Story Releases:**

  1. The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)
  3. Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)
  4. Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)
  5. Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)
  6. Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (An Alternate version of "Samurai Princess")
  7. That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)
  8. ??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)
  9. ??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)
  10. Cat Guardian (A Saki story with Blade and Soul elements)



**Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:**

  1. Sasha ½ - chapter 8
  2. Pokemon: The Great Guardian - Prologue
  3. Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4
  4. Blade and Soul: Rise of the Great Guardian - Chapter 7
  5. Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8
  6. Pokemon: Destiny Bound - Chapter 16
  7. Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11
  8. The Kingdom of Pora Skuldia - Chapter 19
  9. Fairy Tail: Phoenix Slayers - Chapter 4
  10. The Vampire Queen - Chapter 10
  11. Guardian Witches - Chapter 14
  12. Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12
  13. Dragonball Tails - Chapter 4
  14. Dragonball Legends - Chapter 4
  15. Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4
  16. Pokemon: Sun & Moon Destiny - Chapter 4
  17. Samurai Princess - Chapter 11
  18. Cat Guardian - Prologue



**Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OC, any other OC's that may appear, and the idea of this fanfiction story.


End file.
